


Cherry Tomato Salad Family (Uchiha Family Fanfics)

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Random SasuSaku and Sarada Uchiha fics...I don't really know what I was thinking when I did this so...yeah...but eitherway, read it!I don't own anything except the storyline...but some stories are not mine...credits to their rightful owners.~~~~~~It was previously a oneshot but now...This is now a compilation of fics starring the Uchiha Family;Sasuke UchihaSakura UchihaSarada UchihaEnjoy!!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 10





	1. Cherry Tomatoes anyone? 🍅

Sarada was tossing and turning and on her bed...she remembered the reason why her name is Sarada...

_**Flashback:** _

_"Sarada, hand me the cherry tomatoes..."_

_"Why do we even need to use cherry tomatoes, mama?"_

_"'Cause I like cherries and your father likes tomatoes..."_

_"Is that the reason why you named me Sarada?"_

_"Well...that's because when I discovered I was pregnant with you, we were making vegetable salad which the main ingredient are tomatoes..."_

_"Ah..."_

**_Flashback Ends:_ **

She looked at the clock; 10:00 pm

Deciding to get something to eat, she went out to the dining room but was shocked to see her mother, her head stooped down.

"Mama?" Sarada called which made Sakura Uchiha look up.

Sarada stared into her mother's emerald orbs...

She's been crying... Sarada thought but didn't say instead, "Mama are you okay? Did something happen?" Sarada asked

Sakura shook her head "Nothing, Sara-chan...just...can you give mama a hug?" Sakura asked as she spread out her arms and Sarada eagerly hugged her.

Sakura settled the young Uchiha girl on her lap

"Mama...can I ask you something?"

"Hm, what is it, Sara-chan?"

"When Papa returned from his journey, were you mad at him?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"Because without him, there would be no you..."

"Why?"

Sakura sighed

"You'll understand when you're older..."

Sakura looked on Sarada, she was already fast asleep...Sakura didn't have the energy to go to bedroom and face Sasuke so, she hugged her daughter tighter and closed her eyes...later, she fell asleep...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sasuke was surprised when she felt no body beside him which made him open his eyes and look at the clock.

12 midnight....

He got up, and left the room, forgetting to put on a shirt.

He entered the dining room and saw her two angels, peacefully sleeping...

He went to them and kissed their cheeks which made Sakura wake up but not Sarada...

"Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura mumbled

"Sakura...let's sleep...take Sara with you..." Sasuke said as they stood up and went to their bedroom and went to sleep....

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarada woke up when the sunlight shone on her face and she saw that she was being hugged by her father...

Sarada wiggled out and went to the dining room to find the thing she was looking for since last night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura woke up feeling something blocking the air in her lips. She moved away but then, it followed and she slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke kissing her lips softly.

She hugged him and then the Uchiha pulled away and smiled at her.

"Good morning, sleepy head..." Sasuke said and Sakura smiled but realized something

"W-Wait, Sarada...she may see us..."

"She's not here..."

Sakura looked around and sighed but looked meaningfully at Sasuke

"Not now, Sasuke, I have to prepare breakfast for the three of us..." Sakura said as she pushed the Uchiha away.

"Awww..." Sasuke whined which was unlike him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura gazed at her daughter's little feet below the fridge.

The Uchiha young girl look to see Sakura and Sasuke

"Mama! Papa! Did you throw away the cherry tomatoes already? I wanna have some..."

"Eh? I thought you hate them?" Sakura asked

"Meh, I learned to love them...besides, it represents our family! THE CHERRY TOMATO SALAD FAMILY!" Sarada yelled.

The three laughed and her parents gave her three cherry tomatoes.

**THE END**


	2. Dangerous Argument 👪

_Sigh_ _..._

Papa made Mama mad...

When will they ever learn to get along...

No wait, it was mostly papa's fault...ya see, dear readers, it went like this...

( **Bold** **\- Sasuke.** _Italic_ _\- Sakura_ ** _Bold_** ** _and_** ** _Italic_** ** _\- Sarada_** )

_**Papa...** _ _**we** _ __ _**shouldn't** _ __ _**mess** _ __ _**around** _ _**with** _ _**Mama's** _ __ _**stuff** _ __ _**ya** _ _**know...** _

**I know,** **Sara** **but I** **hear** **a** **guy** **had** **confessed** **to your** **mama** **and I** **wanted** **to know if she** **still** **has a** **relationship** **with the** **guy** **....**

_**Papa,** _ _**mama** _ __ _**wouldn't** _ __ _**marry** _ _**you if she** _ _**still** _ _**had THAT** _ _**relationship** _ _**.... And** _ _**besid** _ _**\--?!** _

_UCHIHA_ _SASUKE_ _AND_ _UCHIHA_ _SARADA_ _!! WOULD YOU_ _MIND_ _EXPLAINING_ _WHY_ _ARE YOU_ _MESSING_ _AROUND_ _WITH MY_ _MEDICAL_ _FILES_ _????_

_**Papa** _ _**forced** _ __ _**me** _ _**...I didn't** _ _**touch** _ __ _**anything** _ _**...** _

_SASUKE_ _!!_

**Hn** **.**

_Don't you '_ _hn_ _'_ _me_ _you_ _duckbutt_ _teme_ _!!!_ _Explain_ _right now!!!_

**Like** **you're** **the** **one** **to** **talk** **...you** **accepted** **a love** **confession** **while** **I was** **gone** **....**

_S-Sasuke...*_ _sniff_ _* Is that r-really...w-what you..._ _th_ _-_ _think_ _of m-_ _me_ _? *_ _sniff_ _* That I...w-will_ _replace_ _you f-_ _for_ _...a l-love c-_ _confession_ _...?_

**Hn**

_I_ _see_ _..._

_Flashback_ _ends_

Since that accident THREE DAYS AGO I became pretty much a bridge for them...seems like...I was the only thing making them together...

"Mama, I'm going to Seventh's now..."

"Say hi to Naruto, Hinata, Himawari and Boruto for me..."

"Hai!"

I kissed her cheek and went out but bumped into Papa along the way out.

"Sara...you're gonna leave me alone with your mama again?!"

"What's wrong with that, Papa?"

"Hn"

"Hn I'm going now, Papa and FYI it is basically your fault you two are having an argument...sayonara, oto-san..."

I hear Papa sigh and whisper...

_Another_ _quiet_ _day..._

This has got to stop somehow...

_~~~_

"Seventh!"

A blonde man came out of the door once I knocked.

"Ne, Sarada-chan, Boruto was looking fo---?!"

Seventh was cut when another blonde boy came and faced me...

"Don't listen to what oto-san has to say...please, come in..."

Boruto ushered me in and Seventh sighed...

|'|'|'|'|'|'|'|

"That REALLY DOES HAVE TO STOP!!" Seventh said and he turned to Lady Hinata and then, he held his chin...

"Hinata, what would you do if Boru and Hima get hurt?" Seventh asked his wife and I turned to Lady Hinata.

"O-Of course I will rush to w-where they both are and rush them to the hospital..." Lady Hinata answered and then, Seventh smirked at me and I swallowed the lump on my throat.

"Teme and Sakura-chan just needs a push...don't worry, I have a plan...all we need are our phones **(A/N: I** **read** **that in** **Boruto's** **time** **,** **technology** **has been** **discovered** **in the** **Ninja** **World** **so** **yeah** **...)** , some bandages, tears, teme and Sakura-chan's numbers and..."

Seventh smirked at me...

"...Sarada-chan..."

~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was fixing her clothes and avoiding Sasuke for THREE days and she thinks she could do it but Sasuke kept STRIPPING in front of her and she couldn't help but be distracted...I mean yeah, she was mad at him and all but....

_He WAS the_ _one_ _who_ _took_ _away_ _her_ _virginity_ _and_ _accepted_ _her to be_ _an_ _Uchiha, a_ _mother_ _to Sarada and..._

_Be the_ _one_ _who_ _took_ _away_ _his_ _pain_ _..._

She shook her head...she was alone in the compound...Sarada went to Naruto's while Sasuke...he went to who-knows-where...

The sound of her phone snapped her back to reality...

"Hello?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"NARUTO, NOT SO LOUD!!"

"Gomennasai, nee-chan...it's just that..."

"Nani?"

"Sarada...something happened to her!"

Those words struck her hard..

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Sakura...bzzt...you...break...Teme...bzt!! Sarada is...bzzt..."

The line went dead...

She wasted no time and jumped down the stairs and rushed outside...

~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke loved her...

He loved her so much he even made her an Uchiha and be the mother of Sarada...

Though he seem didn't care, he was pervy...that's how he cared for her...

He still remembers the time he caught her following him around in his journey...

_Sasuke was thinking_ _hard_ _about his mission to_ _confirm_ _if a_ _White_ _Zetsu_ _army_ _was_ _being_ _formed_ _but he_ _felt_ _a_ _familiar_ _chakra_ _..._ _he's_ _been_ _feeling_ _that since he_ _stepped_ _out of a_ _village_ _he_ _stopped_ _by..._

_**Sakura...** _ _**come** _ _**out...** _

_**Sasuke-** _ _**kun** _ _**...** _ _**how** _ __ _**did** _ _**you-** _

_**You** _ _**forgot** _ _**to** _ _**mask** _ _**your** _ _**chakra** _ _**...** _

_**Ah** _ _**...my bad...** _

_**Sigh** _ _**...I can't take you back to the** _ _**village** _ _**...it is** _ _**best** _ _**if you** _ _**stay** _ __ _**here** _ _**...** _

_**A-Are you** _ _**sure** _ _**that I'm not a** _ _**nuisance** _ _**, Sasuke-** _ _**kun** _ _**?** _

_**No** _

_**....** _

_**Why** _ _**would someone who** _ _**mean** _ __ _**so** _ __ _**much** _ _**to** _ _**me** _ _**be a** _ _**nuisance** _ _**?** _

_**Sa** _ _**-Sasuke-** _ _**kun** _ _**...** _

_Since_ _then_ _, Sakura_ _tagged_ _along with_ _him_ _...he_ _stayed_ _with her and she_ _stayed_ _with_ _him_ _as_ _well_ _..._

_Until_ _that day_ _came_ _..._

_Sakura was_ _wearing_ _a_ _white_ _sando_ _and_ _an_ _above_ _the_ _knee_ _shorts_ _...her_ _other_ _clothes_ _got_ _wet_ _whe_ _n Sasuke_ _accidentally_ _pushed_ _her in the_ _waterfall_ _they were_ _camping_ _at_ _..._

_Being_ _a_ _boy_ _and_ _man_ _as_ _well_ _, he and his_ _hormones_ _were_ _arguing_ _until_ _..._

_His_ _hormones_ _won_ _..._

_**Sa** _ _**-** _ _**ku** _ _**-** _ _**ra** _ _**...** _

_**What is it,** _ _**Sas** _ _**\--?!** _

_She_ _got_ _cut_ _off when a_ _pair_ _of_ _warm_ _lips_ _invaded_ _her_ _wet_ _mouth_ _..._

_She_ _pulled_ _away_

_**S-Sasuke...are you** _ _**okay** _ _**?** _

_**Never** _ _**better** _ _**...** _

_She_ _looked_ _in his_ _eyes_ _...they were_ _full_ _of_ _lust_ _and_ _desire_ _..._

_She_ _blushed_ _and didn't_ _notice_ _he made her_ _lay_ _down_ _on the_ _soft_ _grass_ _..._

_He_ _kissed_ _her and_ _squeeze_ _d_ _her_ _behind_ _which_ _made her_ _gasp_ _..._

_He_ _kissed_ _her_ _jaw_ _before_ _kissing_ _her_ _lips_ _again_ _and_ _sucked_ _on her_ _tongue_ _..._

_He_ _slowly_ _pulled_ _away_ _and_ _saw_ _a_ _trail_ _of_ _saliva_ _linking_ _their_ _mouths_ _and she had a_ _blush_ _on her_ _face_ _.._

_**Sasuke-** _ _**kun** _ _**...** _

_**Sakura...I** _ _**want** _ _**you...** _

_***** _ _**blush** _ _***** _ _**Uh** _ _**...** _

_**Sakura...** _

_She_ _sighs_

_**I...** _ _**want** _ _**you** _ _**too** _ _**, Sasuke...** _

_He was_ _so_ _glad_ _to_ _hear_ _that that he_ _did_ _it..._

_They made love..._

_**Sasuke-** _ _**kun** _ _**...** _ _**thank** _ _**you...** _ _**for** _ __ _**choosing** _ __ _**me** _ _**...** _

_**Thank** _ _**you as** _ _**well** _ _**...** _

_**Arigato** _ __ _**gozaimasu** _ _**...** _

_He_ _touched_ _her_ _breast_ _,_ _sighed_ _and_ _kissed_ _her_ _lovingly_ _..._

_**Sakura...I love you...** _

_**I love you** _ _**too** _ _**, Sasuke-** _ _**kun** _ _**...** _

The sound of his phone snapped him back to reality...

"Hello?"

"TEME!!"

"DOBE NOT SO LOUD!!"

"I DON'T CARE!! JUST HURRY UP!! SARADA IS HURT!!"

"WHAT...? NARUTO..?...NARUTO...?...NARUTO!!!"

When he knew the line was dead, he ran fast to the Uzumaki's house.

~~~~~~~~

Sarada sighed

"I can't believe this..."

"You want your parents to make amends, right?" Hinata asked the Uchiha girl..

"Hai...gomennasai...what should I do?"

"Stay there I already phoned your parents...now if you'll excuse me, I have to do my part.... Boruto, come with me...Hima, Hina, stay here...you two teach Sarada what she'll do..."

Naruto jumped away together with Boruto and headed towards their home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke arrived at the Uzumaki home and found Sakura breaking down the door..

Before she entered, she notices Sasuke and she turns away from him...

Sasuke frowns...

"SAKURA-CHAN WHY DID YOU BREAK DOWN OUR HOUSE'S DOOR DATTEBAYOO???"

"I DON'T CARE TELL ME WHERE SARA IS SHANNAROOO!!"

"Hn. Where is she?" Sasuke asks but Sakura still ignored him.

"I--?!"

Naruto was cut when

"DAD!! COME WITH ME!! SARADA IS LOSING HER HEART RATE DATTEBASA!!" all turn to see Boruto..

Furious, Sasuke activated his rinnegan and sharingan...

"LET'S GO TO HER!!"

The three rushed off and Boruto smirked..

_Great_ _plan_ _._ _Great_ _plan_ _,_ _old_ _man_ _..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~°°^___^°°~~~

They all arrived at the cherry blossom field...it was sundown...and the sun illuminated their figures but their heads snapped forward when;

"Pa...pa..."

"Sarada!!"

"Ma...ma..."

"Sarada!"

The Uchiha couple headed to their daughter but as soon as they reached her, her eyes closed..

"S-Sarada-musume..."

The two both cried and Sasuke hugged her wife, forgetting they were having an argument...

"Sorry..."

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Sarada...she gave me chance to love you...she is the proof of my love to you...she's the fruit of our unending love... _my_ _unending_ _love_ for you..."

Sakura's eyes watered at his words...

He leaned in close...

Then just like that...

They kissed...

"Mama, Papa, get a room will ya?!"

The two lovers looked and saw Sarada rubbing the sleep from her eyes...

"S-Sarada..."

"It was getting infuriating, okay?! The way you two argued...I love you both and I can't stand seeing you two fighting..." Sarada hugged her parents and they sighed and kissed her head.

~~~

"SARADA!! YOU PROMISED TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH ME!!"

"Coming, Boruto, Himawari.... Ne, oto-san, okaa-san, I'm going to Seventh's again this time, I'll not trick you IF you promise to never argue again!"

Sarada ran off, leaving the Uchiha couple...

They turn to the sunset...

Sakura relaxed her head on Sasuke's shoulder and hugged him

He couldn't believe that the one he was hugging has arms that killed 10 tails minions...

"I love you, Sasuke..."

"I love you too, Sakura..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *sniff* The feels...man...
> 
> Sarada: What the hell are you talking about?
> 
> Sasuke: She gets that way when she writes emotional SS Fanfic...
> 
> Me: Shut up, duckbutt!! Its just the feels!! Btw, I might consider writing my first BORUSARA FANFIC SO JUST KEEP A LOOKOUT!
> 
> Sarada: *blushes* Uhm...
> 
> Me: 'Nyways, ending This skit with..
> 
> VOTE.
> 
> COMMENT.
> 
> FOLLOW.
> 
> Sayonara mah friendzies...


	3. Sasuke as Hokage 👪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble on what would the Uchiha family be like if Sasuke was Hokage.... Got the idea from a doujin called 'Sasuke Fantasy' in youtube...
> 
> Some parts belong to their rightful owners...Enjoy!

Everything was calm in Konoha...birds were chirping, children were playing and leaves were swaying in the wind...

"I hope it is not much of a bother," a bubblegum pink haired girl said to a navy blue haired girl

"Of course not! In fact, Himawari wishes to see Sarada-chan more often..." the navy blue haired girl replied.

"Arigato, Hinata-san...I'm going to see Sasuke-kun and help him now..." the pink haired girl said as she bent down to a little girl with black hair.

"Be good, Sarada, don't make Auntie Hinata worry, okay?"

"Hai! Say hi to Papa for me, Mama!" Sarada said as her mother kissed her forehead.

"We'll see you later, Sakura-san..."

"Bye, mama!"

"Bye, Sarada, Hinata!"

**~~~~~~~~ ^3^ ~~~~~~~~**

"Here's your tea"

"Arigato"

"Ne, Hokage-sama, why don't you take a break?"

"No"

"Why not? You look stressed...did your meeting with the Wind Daimyo go well?"

"Hn. Not really..."

"Oh...well, if you need me, I will just be out--?!"

Sasuke pulls her to him

"H-Hokage-sama...?"

"Are you...wearing perfume? Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Wh-What?"

"Or..."

He paused to move his lips to her neck

"There's someone else?!"

He bit and licked her neck.

"Th-That's not...AH!"

He puts her down on the Hokage table and continued messing with her...

"Y-You still have work...!"

"You said to take a break..."

She moaned loudly as he continued kissing her neck

"Keep it low...the dobe might hear us..."

He kissed her

A smell of his breath reached her nose...

_H-_ _He's_ _..._ _drunk_ _!!_

He pulled away...a trail of their saliva linking their mouths...

"H-Hokage-sama..." she rasped out with a blush and tears forming in her eyes.

"Say my name...!"

He squeezed her breast and unzipped her top but just enough to expose her bra and chest then, he rested his head on the valley between her breasts...

Sakura bit her lip

"Say my name, Sa-ku-ra!"

He licked the valley between her breasts

"S...Sasuke... Kun..."

He kissed her...

_Ah_

_Sakura..._

_OH_ _OH_ _OH_ _YEAH_ _THAT'S_ _IT!!_

_Grunt_ _..._

_OH_ _OH_ _YES_ _!_ _YES_ _SASUKE_ _-_ _KUN_ _!!_

**~~~~~~~~ *0* ~~~~~~~**

"S-Sasuke-kun...."

"Were you drunk?"

"After I kissed you, I snapped back to my regular self..."

Sakura blushed as she felt something poke her butt cheeks...

"Then why did you think I was in love with someone else?"

"I loved you...I just got this irrational thought that you replaced me...because I was drunk and I dreamt of you doing that..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"I...waited for you..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

**~~~~~~~~~ ×_× ~~~~~~~~~**

"Mama, Papa, how are babies made?"

Sasuke spit his coffee and Sakura choked on her tea...

When Sasuke and Sakura recovered from their shock,

"Why do you ask, Sarada?" Sasuke asked; he had just stepped down from being Hokage and Naruto had replaced him.

Sarada showed them a paper

"Sarutobi-sensei gave us an assignment...it came from Hokage-sama..." Sarada said

_I'm_ _gonna_ _kill_ _that_ _dobe_ _!!_

"Uhm, come on, I will show you..." Sarada follows her father.

Sakura blushes and shivers as she hears her daughter's continuous "Yucks" and Ew's...

**The** **End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*   
> What...did I just thought of?! Oh my ghad...


	4. Where are you now? 👪

_t has been years since_ _I've_ _seen_ _her..._   
_The_ _woman_ _who I_ _loved_ _..._   
_We_ _were in_ _high_ _school_ _..._   
_We_ _went to the_ _club_ _..._ _courtesy_ _of Naruto..._

_We_ _got_ _sick_ _of_ _partying_ _so_ _, I made_ _myself_ _seem_ _drunk_ _so_ _she would_ _obey_ _me_ _..._

_I_ _touched_ _her..._ _we_ _made love..._

_The_ _next_ _day, I didn't_ _see_ _any_ _trace_ _of her on my_ _bed_ _..._

_She wasn't_ _at_ _school_ _either_ _..._

_1_ _week_ _..._

_2_ _weeks_ _..._

_3_ _weeks_ _..._

_1_ _month_ _..._

_2_ _months_ _...._

_Until_ _it_ _became_ _years..._

_I_ _asked_ _Naruto if they_ _knew_ _where_ _she is..._

_I_ _even_ _asked_ _her_ _mother_ _...but she just_ _sent_ _me_ _away_ _..._

_One day, Shikamaru and Temari_ _disappeared_ _too_ _..._ _rumor_ _has it that they_ _transfered_ _to_ _Temari's_ _hometown_ _;_ _Suna_ _and they_ _both_ _study_ _in_ _Suna_ _Gakuen_ _..._

I am now the CEO of the Uchiha Corporation...but I still didn't give up on her...

My name is Sasuke Uchiha...and the girl I am looking for is Sakura Haruno...

I have raven hair and noticeable onyx eyes...

My love has pink hair and noticeably emerald eyes...

"Teme! I have great news!!"

"What dobe?" I spoke to Uzumaki Naruto...my best friend slash rival since high school.

He has blonde yellow hair and ocean blue eyes...he is currently my partner for he is the CEO of the Namikaze-Uzumaki company...

"Hinata just called me..." He began

Hinata Hyuga, Naruto's wife, has navy blue hair and lavander eyes...

"She said someone has spotted Sakura-chan in Suna!!" I momentarily froze...

_Sakura... The girl I love_ _so_ _much_ _..._

"Soooo when are you planning to go to Suna?" Naruto asked and I looked up at him.

"Now"

I sprinted to the door...

"Go get her, teme dattebayo!"

~~~~~

I drove my car to Suna and started asking once I'm out of my car...

"Do you know Haruno Sakura? She looks like this..."

I asked that question to every people I encounter...

But none could pinpoint her location...

But as I finished asking a man, a girl came to me..

"Why are you looking for Haruno Sakura?" she had mid-length black hair and onyx eyes.

She wore red shirt with a white circle, a necklace with a diamond and a ruby, black pants, red eyeglasses and black boots.

"Shonen-sama, nande? Why are you looking for her?" the girl asked again and I shook my head

"I...uh...have something to...discuss with her...do you know where she lives?" I asked and she smiled.

"Hai! Follow me, ne?" I nodded.

~~~

"Shonen-sama, I'm Sarada Haruno...  
What's your name?" the last name made him snap my head to her

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha... and may I ask, who are you in Sakura's life?"

It was rude to say it like that but I really had to know...

"Haruno Sakura is my okaa-san...!" Sarada said proudly.

I twitched at what she said.

I wanted to strangle her but I can't...

Soon, we arrived at a big house...

"Here we are..."

We entered the house and it was bigger than the outside...

"Uncle Shikamaru, Auntie Temari!!"

My eyes widened like the size of saucers.

"What is it, Sar--?! Sasuke?" Temari looked at him.

"What is the noise all about, troublesome woman? Is Sar--?! Sasuke?" Shikamaru froze and looked at me...

~~~

Sarada looked at both and she sighed "You three know each other?"

"Yes. We are classmates in our last year of school..." Temari said and Shikamaru nodded.

"Shonen-sama is looking for mama.... I'll call her right now..." Sarada said as she ran up the stairs.

~~~~

"Mama, someone is looking for you..."

A lady with pink hair looked on her and she had emerald green eyes.

"Okay, Sara, I'll be down..."

"Hai!!"

Sarada looked on her mother's medical files; files which shows every patient's data...

"Okay...so Haruka needs to be vaccinated tomorrow and Hikari needs to be checked on.... Okay, wanna come lead me to the person looking for me?" Sakura said and Sarada held her hand.

~~~~

"We better go now, and Sasuke?" Temari said as she was about to leave with Shikamaru

"Hn?"

"Take care of her or I'll kill you..."

Sasuke smirked and the Nara couple left.

"So who is this visi--?!" She froze and Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

~~~

"Uhm, Sarada-musume, could you leave us alone for a minute? Go work on your homework..." Sakura said.

"Shonen-sama, take care of mama!"

~~~~

They were silent until Sasuke broke it..

"Who is her father?"

"Why would you care? You left me..."

"What do you mean?!"

"You didn't come look for me!"

"I DID!!"

"Then why did you become distant?!"

"I didn't! I came to visit you but your mother sent me away!"

She shut up

"Sigh...Sakura...do you want me to prove that I still love you?"

"Go ahead, pro-HMPH!"

He kissed her

When he pulled away

"Not enough pro-HMPH!"

He kissed her again but she didn't notice she was up on the wall and Sasuke groped her breasts...

She pushed his mouth away

"Alright! You win..."

"Now tell me, who's her father?"

She moaned because Sasuke still continued to grope her breasts...

"Y...You...You are...Sarada's fath- AH!"

She moaned

He placed her down as he realized what she meant...

"Still as pervert as before..."

"Still as annoying as before..."

She hugged him

"Can you call her? I'd like to formally introduce myself..."

"Sure" she said "Sarada, can you come here for a minute?"

"Nani, okaa-san?" Sarada entered the room with a curious look in her eyes.

"Do you wanna know who your father is?"

"Yes of course!"

"Well then, you've met him..." Sasuke said as he picked her up.

Her eyes flooded with tears...

"Shonen-sama...you...are my..." she paused to sniff "...oto-san...?"

"Aa,"

_Oh_ _Sasuke, you and your_ _one_ _-_ _syllable_ _answers_ _..._

Sarada full-on cried and hugged Sasuke...

~~~~

"Sarada, would you like to bear my last name?"

"Of course,"

"What about you, Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Keh. I already know you're gonna say yes..."

"Still a big teme..." But she was cut when Sasuke kissed her (earning a giggle from Sarada)

"I love you..." Sakura said

"I love you more..." Sasuke said

"I love you most!" Sarada said

_**THE** _ _**END** _ _**!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto: YEAH GET IT TEME, DATTEBAYO!!
> 
> Hinata: That was sweet!
> 
> Sarada: I can't believe you thought of that!
> 
> Me: NEXT chapter might be SasuSaku, NaruHina and BoruSara!
> 
> Sasuke: *activates both eyes*
> 
> Sakura: Stop being over protective, Sasuke-kun!
> 
> Me: Okay, readers, I gotta go for now, I have to fight this SASUKE UCHIHA BASTARD....


	5. Toothache 👪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I just got this idea when we were on our way to the dentist (and had my tooth pulled out!!).
> 
> A SasuSaku and BoruSara fanfic   
> I have a surprise for you!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

"I don't wanna!"

"C'mon, Sara-chan, it's not so bad!!"

"Easy for you to say, dobe, you're a guy!"

It was 10 am; Sasuke noticed how his and Sakura's daughter is having a hard time chewing...wincing from time to time...it went a bit like this;

_"_ _Good_ _morning_ _Sarada..." Sasuke_ _exclaimed_

_"Papa?_ _Where's_ _Mama?"_

_"She's_ _at_ _the_ _hospital_ _but_ _she'll_ _be_ _home_ _soon_ _..."_

_"_ _Tadaima_ _!"_

_"What_ _did_ _I_ _tell_ _you? Now go and take a_ _bath_ _,_ _I've_ _prepared_ _food_ _..."_

_"_ _Hai_ _,_ _oto_ _-_ _san_ _..."_

_Sarada_ _leaves_

_While_ _Sasuke and Sakura were_ _fixing_ _the_ _table_ _, he_ _slithers_ _next_ _to her and_ _hugs_ _her_ _from_ _behind_

_"_ _Ne_ _, Sasuke-_ _kun_ _,_ _nani_ _?"_

_"_ _Nothing_ _...I just_ _want_ _to_ _hold_ _you..."_

_"_ _Uh_ _Sas_ _\--?!"_

_"_ _Ew_ _get a_ _room_ _. Get. A._ _Room_ _!!"_

_"_ _Sara_ _!_ _Come_ _down_ _let's_ _eat_ _..."_

_While_ _they were_ _eating_

_"_ _Ugh_ _!_ _Darn_ _it,_ _Shannaroo_ _!" Sarada_ _grumbles_

_"_ _Eh_ _? What is it,_ _Sara_ _?"_

_The 14 year_ _old_ _didn't_ _answer_ _but_ _continued_ _eating_

_Sasuke_ _lookes_ _at_ _his_ _daughter_ _and_ _notices_ _the_ _pain_ _in her_ _eyes_

_"_ _Hurry_ _and_ _finish_ _your_ _food_ _..._ _we're_ _going_ _to the_ _dentist_ _..."_

After that, they went out and bumped into Boruto and Himawari and the Uzumaki siblings urged Sasuke to let them come...and he agreed (much to Sakura's shock).

"Sarada-nee, I had my tooth pulled out before and it grew back!" Himawari said as she looked at the Uchiha girl with her cute blue eyes.

"Hima, I am older than you are for three years...the last age a child will have a replacement tooth is when she's seven...but I'm _beyond_ seven," Sarada tried to make Himawari understand.

"Oh...that happened when I was six..." Himawari said innocently.

"It's okay, Sarada-chan! I know you'll get through it, dattebasa!" Boruto encouraged her.

_**Inner** _ _**Sarada:** _ _**Cha** _ _**! You don't know what** _ _**you're** _ __ _**saying** _ _**,** _ _**Bolt** _ _**!** _

"Hn" Sarada answered bluntly

"I see the family resemblance..." Sakura mumbled and she felt Sasuke's hold on her hand get tighter.

"Uchiha Sarada H. You are next..." the receptionist said and Sarada gulped as she got up.

"Go, Sarada-ttebasa!!"

"You can do it, Sarada-nee!"

Sarada smiles to herself and goes into the doctor's office.

~~~

"Oh my how you've grown..."

Sarada looked up and saw-

"Aunt Karin..."

"Don't forget about me!"

"Uncle Suigetsu!"

"Ohayo, nee-chan!"

A red haired, red eyed little boy (about Himawari's age) said

"Karitsu, what are you doing out of bed? Didn't Papa tell you to stay in bed?" Suigetsu said to the boy

"Gomennasai, Papa..." Karitsu said as Suigetsu carried him

"I'll take him to bed..." Suigetsu said as he entered another door.

But before they left,

"Bye, mama!!" and left

"Uh...you guys are married?! What gives, Shannaroo! I thought you hated him, auntie!!"

"Hard to say...anyways, sit down and I'll have a look at your teeth..."

Sarada sat down then laid back...

Karin turned on the light and checked Sarada

"Say ahh..."

Sarada opened her mouth and Karin inspected the insides of her mouth...

"Found it...blackened tooth, cracked no other way to do this but to pull it out...now, don't move I'll apply anesthesia at it..."

Later...

"Okay, now to put this cotton on your teeth.......there!" Karin said as she put the cotton on the now bare spot in Sarada' s series of teeth...

When Sarada sat down, Karin scribbled on a paper

"There, take this and purchase this meds and take them at the stated time..." Sarada accepted it and stood up, bowing for she can't speak due to blood flowing in her mouth.

When she was about to leave,

"Sarada, take this and give it to your parents..." Sarada looked and saw Karin giving her another paper.

~~~~

"What's taking so long!?"

"Be patient, Boruto!"

From the side, a couple was talking to the receptionist

"Ne, Hikari-san, Dr. Hozuki and his wife are really good! Both did well with my husband and child!" The woman said.

 _Hozuki_ _?! His wife?!_ Sasuke was shocked but decided to pay no mind because-

"Sarada!!" Sakura exclaimed as they saw Sarada.

"Mrama, Prapa, let's go home..." Sarada's muffled voice said and Sakura raised a quirk eyebrow.

Once Sakura bought the prescribed medicine, they went home...silently...

Boruto and Himawari seperated when they saw Hinata heading to the Hokage Tower.

~~~

"Mama?"

"Hai?"

"Papa?"

"Hn?"

"Here," Sarada gave them a Note and headed to her room, eager to sleep off the pain on her tooth...

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the Note...

_Sasuke, Sakura,_

_Just_ _came_ _to_ _tell_ _you that I_ _moved_ _in_ _Konoha_ _again_ _..._ _starting_ _my own_ _business_ _..._

_It all_ _started_ _when_ _Sui_ _-_ _kun_ _(_ _Darn_ _! I'll never get_ _use_ _of_ _calling_ _him_ _that)_ _proposed_ _to_ _me_ _and_ _we_ _had_ _Karitsu_ _..._

_First_ _of all I_ _hope_ _you are all_ _doing_ _well_ _and I was the_ _one_ _who helped Sarada with her_ _tooth_ _..._

_Thanks_ _..._ _for_ _making_ _me_ _realize_ _what_ _truly_ _was_ _there_ _for_ _me_ _..._

_Karitsu_ _wishes_ _that you all_ _have_ _a_ _great_ _life_ _!_

_Sakur_ _a,_ _we_ _will_ _always_ _be friends..._ _Nothing_ _will_ _change_ _that..._

_Sasuke, take_ _care_ _of Sakura and Sarada or I'll_ _kick_ _your_ _ass_ _!!_

_Anyways_ _,_ _miss_ _you_ _guys_ _!!_

_Hope_ _you_ _have_ _a_ _great_ _life_ _._

_~_ _Karin_ _Uzumaki_ _-_ _Hozuki_

Sakura and Sasuke smiled

_So_ _that was_ _why_ _the_ _woman_ _said_ _**Dr** _ _**.Hozuki** _ _**AND his wife...** _

_**~~~~~~** _

_**Bonus** _ _**:** _

Sarada's tooth is healed and she was waiting for Mitsuki, Konohamaru-sensei and Boruto at training ground 4. But she decided to train using sharingan...

"May I interrupt a beautiful lady from her spar alone?"

"Mitsuki if you think tha-?! Boruto???"

"Who else, baby?"

Sarada blushed and looked away but she felt Boruto coming closer to her but she still refused to look at him...

Boruto lifted her chin

"Beautiful as always eh, Toothless?" Boruto teased her and it annoyed her.

Ever since her tooth got pulled out, Boruto would call her _toothless_ _._

"Shut up!"

"Didn't you hear what I said, Sarada?"

"I did, you said 'Toothless'!"

"You completely missed the compliment?"

"Huh?"

"Sarada, I Love you..."

"Wha-?!"

The Uchiha girl was cut when the Uzumaki kissed her...

_Sigh_ _..._ _you're_ _not_ _so_ _bad after all,_ _dobe_ _..._

They pulled away for air and Sarada took the time to answer him

"Boruto, I love you too..."

"Hey, who said we can't be like this now?!" Boruto answered and kissed her again.

**The** **End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boruto: *blushing*
> 
> Sarada: *blushing*
> 
> Sasuke: That wasn't so bad...
> 
> Me: I told you so!
> 
> Sakura & Hinata: Aww! ^_^
> 
> Naruto: Not so bad...
> 
> Me: Mah first BoruSara fic...I've nothing to say anymore so, Imma gunna end this skit with;
> 
> Vote
> 
> Comment
> 
> Add
> 
> Follow!!
> 
> Sayonara, mah friendzies!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Got the idea when I was watching Date a Live II Encore OVA where Tokisaki Kurumi invited Itsuka Shido on a date in the Festival...
> 
> Enjoy!!

He didn't wish to be here...

He'd rather be in the training grounds...

But he could do nothing...

"Ne, Sasuke-kun~?"

"Hn?"

"Why won't smile? This is supposed to be a great night! At least enjoy it before you leave again!" his pink haired companion said to him

"Mama's right, Papa! Just smile once in a while!" the little girl who was the fruit of his and the pink haired beauty's love for each other told him...

Today is the fireworks' festival...to celebrate the success of defeating Momoshiki and Kinshiki.

Naruto and Boruto became close again. And Naruto, the Oh-so-great Seventh Hokage, decided to proceed with the Firework's festival.

Sasuke was with his family strolling around, everyone was wearing kimonos...

"With both of you," he paused to smile "I just might..." Then he hugged them.

"You've changed a lot, Sasuke..." the pink haired told him

Before Sasuke could respond, a voice interrupted them....

"Oi! SARADA-CHAAAANN!!"

The little girl, Sarada, twitched in annoyance and turned to the source;

"Boruto..."

"Konnichi-wa, Sarada-nee!" Sarada smiled when she saw who was next to Boruto

"Konnichi-wa, Himawari...."

"Ne, Sarada-nee, can you accompany me and big brother?" Himawari asked

Sarada turned to her parents and they both nodded.

"Okay then, Hima, let's go..."

"Be careful Sarada and be back near the Tanzaku tree later," Sakura, Sarada's mother, told her as they trotted away.

~~~

"It's because of you and Sarada that I changed..." Sasuke said as they continue to stroll around

Sakura, realizing that that was his reply before Boruto arrived, smiled

Later, her stomach grumbled softly but Sasuke heard even through the crowd of people

"Wanna eat something?" Sasuke offered as he held her hand

"Hai..."

Sasuke smiled and they walked towards the food booths.

_He had_ _lost_ _many_ _things_ _..._

_He_ _gave_ _up_ _so_ _much_ _..._

_He_ _regretted_ _every_ _horrible_ _thing_ _he_ _did_ _..._

_But he was_ _too_ _much_ _of_ _an_ _oaf_ _to_ _see_ _it..._

_But someone_ _extended_ _a_ _hand_ _to_ _him_ _..._

_A_ _hand_ _who_ _gave_ _his_ _dark_ _world_ _a_ _shimmer_ _of_ _light_ _..._

_The_ _first_ _he_ _thought_ _it was_ _only_ _Naruto who_ _saved_ _him_ _..._

_But_ _before_ _he_ _left_ _, he_ _noticed_ _that Naruto isn't the_ _only_ _one_ _who_ _could_ _save_ _him_ _..._

_No, it wasn't_ _Kakashi_ _either_ _..._

_It was the_ _woman_ _who had been_ _there_ _for_ _her_ _even_ _if he was a_ _monster_ _and a_ _traitor_ _to_ _everyone_ _else_ _...._

_**Haruno Sakura** _

_He had to_ _admit_ _,_ _at_ _first_ _he_ _thought_ _she was just_ _another_ _fangirl_ _..._

_But he_ _noticed_ _her_ _fight_ _with the_ _Ten_ _-_ _tails_ _minions_ _..._

_He_ _knew_ _..._

_He_ _**ALWAYS** _ __ _knew_ _that it was her..._

"Ahhh!! Eating dangos is so great!!" Sakura said as she let out a small burp.

They were in the nearby cottage which Sasuke owns as well...

Sasuke smiled at the sight of her wife being so satisfied...

_Reminds_ _him_ _of_ _**THAT** _ _night_ _..._

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I've always dreamt of being like this with you..." Sakura said with flushed cheeks

He smiled and kissed her...

"Do you dream of that as well...?" Sasuke asked as he pulled her onto his lap which made her gasp.

"Uh...y-yeah, I...guess so..." Sakura stuttered

"You don't have to dream anymore..." Sasuke announced "You can ask me anytime you want..." Sasuke continued as he hugged her tighter

"Mm-hm..." Sakura mumbled...

~~~

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Nani?"

"Why don't we write a Tanzaku and hang it?"

"If you want..."

The couple then stood up and went towards the Tanzaku...

~~~

They sat on the seat and grabbed a pen and a colored paper with a string, Tanzaku.

~~~

"Alright, Sasuke-kun!! Let's hang it!" Sakura said as she looked for a good spot to hang the Tanzaku.

"Sakura, over there..." Sasuke pointed and they walk there.

They hung the Tanzaku and Sakura smiles

"Ne, Sasuke, what did you wish for?"

"Isn't it bad to ask anyone's wish?"

"I..."

"Well, I didn't wish anything major...." He paused to hold her waist "Because everything I wished for is right here with me..." Sasuke smiled at her

Sakura's eyes watered at his words

"Arigato...arigato gozaimasu..."

"Hn...what about you? What's your wish?" Sasuke asked

"I didn't wish anything major either but..." She paused to look on her feet and fundle with her kimono

"But?"

"I wished that the whole world would be peaceful again so that you don't need to leave us again. Leave Sarada....leave me..." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke lifted his hand and touched his two fingers on the diamond yin seal on her forehead.

Sakura lifted her head and looked at him.

He was smiling and...he leans in...

It was suddenly difficult to breathe...

She gasped but Sasuke whispered

"It's okay, just...relax..."

Then, he closed the distance between them as he sucked on her tongue.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead on hers

"Arigato..."

"Mhm..."

~~

"What did you wish for Sarada?" Sakura asked as her daughter finished hanging her Tanzaku

"I wished..."

Her parents looked intently at her

"For a little brother!"

Their eyes widened...

**The** **End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done it! FYI I invited Tohka, Kotori and Yoshino with us!!
> 
> Tohka: Wait...Kurumi and...Shido are-?!
> 
> Yoshinon: So that was who Shido-kun was with...
> 
> Yoshino: Yoshinon!
> 
> Sakura: Uh-oh...T-The Demon King's AURA!!
> 
> ???: TOHKA!!!
> 
> Me: Shido! Thank goodness!
> 
> Shido: Listen Tohka!!
> 
> Kotori: No use...
> 
> Shido: *kisses Tohka*
> 
> Me: She's calming down.... Okay bye!


	7. Milk Time! 🐮 🍼

It was another morning in Konohagakure...everything seems normal...

Except for a certain house...

The people living there had a really nice night...

Well, sort of...

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Hnnn?"

"You have to get up...you have some important things to do today..."

"Hmm...five more minutes?"

"No! You have so much to do today! You can't slack off and besid-?!"

The female was cut

"WAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

The female shot up and sprinted towards the room nearby and the man left on the bed just smirked

Uchiha...

When you hear of such surname, you would think that it was the nearly-extinct clan of the Shinobi Sekai...

Initially, it was...until the murderer of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha let a certain little boy live...

Uchiha Itachi...he murdered his own parents because of an order but he let his little brother live...

So now, the Uchiha clan is being rebuilt...and Itachi's ototo already started...

~~

Uchiha Sasuke stood up and looked in the nearby room and he saw his wife...

Haruno-?! No, Uchiha Sakura

Sasuke neared her and hugged her from behind

"Eeep!"

"Calm down, I'm not a rapist or anything..."

"Kono Hentai!!! You ARE a rapist...what you did to me was--?!"

"Megumi..."

"Eh?"

Sasuke smirked and touched the cheek of their bundle of joy in Sakura's arms...

"Megumi...a blessing...you gave me such a beautiful future..."

"Eto...hai...I think?"

Sasuke chuckled, kissed her cheek and kissed their daughter's forehead and left the room

Uchiha Sarada...it was a good name and it gives him the strength to push forward...

~~

"Itadakimasu!"

The couple ate their breakfast quietly...Sasuke observing Sakura while she was observing Sarada...

Later on, Sakura finished her food and sat on the couch with Sasuke...she settled the crib by her and she picked up Sarada

"Alright, Sarah-chan! Time for milk!"

Sasuke twitched as he heard that...

Sarada was 5 months old...she can't drink from a bottle yet so that means...

Sakura would have to...

He turned to his wife and blushed.

_I_ _wish_ _the_ _ground_ _would_ _swallow_ _me_ _whole_ _...I_ _hate_ _this...she can be_ _so_ _s**y_ _at_ _time_ _s_ _and that_ _turns_ _me_ _on!_ _Jeez_ _,_ _Sara_ _-_ _chan_ _~!_

"Arre? Sasuke-kun why are you so red? Daijobou?"

"Chigau...daijobou desuka..."

"Itai..." Sakura turned to look at Sarada and pouted

"Sarah-chan, don't bite it! It hurts..." Sakura mumbled as she ran her soft hands on Sarada's head...

_Oh_ _kami_ _,_ _onegai_ _finish_ _this_ _torture_ _! If not I'm_ _gonna_ _\--?!_

Suddenly, Sakura moaned as their daughter fell asleep after her 'milk time'.

~~

"Sakura..."

"Hm? Nani?"

"Come with me for a moment..."

"Where?"

"Just come..."

Sasuke's eyes were hidden by his bangs so she couldn't tell what his expression was.

They enter a room and...

"SASUKE-KUN, KONO HENTAI!!!"

"Ssshh...shizukani...it'll be over soon..."

"Kono...uhhhh...he-he-henta...i..."

"It's your fault that I'm this turned on so, shizukani!!!"

"AAHHH!!"

And as every normal people pass by the house, two people were expressing their feelings in a rather different way....

And it all started with **breastfeeding** **...**

**~~~The** **End** **~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short so please forgive me!
> 
> I just got this from a vid in youtube...I forgot the title though...
> 
> Ja ne! Please support my other fics! Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!


	8. Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai!!! (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> REWRITTEN! LESS JAPANESE WORDS NOW, BUT IF YOU DON'T GET SOME MORE WORDS, JUST CALL MY ATTENTION.
> 
> Got the idea when I was watching Oreimo (please watch Oreimo, it's about aniki-imouto relationship which started by just an eroge). Btw, the lead characters in Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai (long version of Oreimo) are Kosaka Kirino (imouto) and Kosaka Kyousuke (aniki).
> 
> Translation of Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai is THERE'S NO WAY MY LITTLE SISTER CAN BE THIS CUTE.
> 
> In this chapter by the way, Sarada will only make a very short appearance at the end...
> 
> Ja, enjoy, minna!

**Sasuke's** **Pov**

"I'm home..."

"Oh...Sasuke-kun, you're home early..." my mother, Mikoto Uchiha asked and I nodded

"Where's Itachi-nii?" I asked

"Oh, your brother is in your sister's room...he said he and your sister are watching a movie...eto...Spirited Away, I think?" Okaa-san explained and my shoulders literally slump down

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, it's nothing..."

I walk towards my room which was beside Itachi's and across my little sister's...

Introductions...

I'm Uchiha Sasuke...I'm seventeen years old and I'm in third year high school...

My okaa-san...Uchiha Mikoto is a very understanding mother...but don't get on her bad side or she'll beat you to a pulp...

My oto-san who is out because he is a policeman, is Uchiha Fugaku...he is a total nutball...he never really saw me as great...

The door in my little sister's door opened and revealed a man with mid-length hair and onyx eyes...

He closed the door and looked on me

"Welcome back, ototo..."

"Oh...yeah..."

My elder brother...Uchiha Itachi...I'm always overshadowed by him...he makes our father proud and I rarely get praised...he even took away my love...

I get in my room and change clothes...

~~

"Sasuke-kun! Dinner!"

"Coming..."

I went down and sat in the dining table...

Dad was at the head of the table...mom was in his right and Itachi was in his left...

I was beside mom and my little sister is across me

"Ne, musume, how's your day?" Mom asked as I ate

"Mah...it was alright...I hung out with some friends and did stuff..."

"Eehh? Hinata-chan and Temari-chan?"

"Hai..."

Ore no Imouto ga...

Haruno Sakura...well, to be honest.......................

She's my first and last love...

I know it sounds weird but she is...

Anyways, she's my adoptive little sister...

We found her walking alone after a fire in the next town...

Actually, the surname she is using is her original family name...but in school, she uses Uchiha...

"Ja, I'm going to the convienience store later...you guys want anything?" I asked out of the blue

"Could you get me some ice cream, Sasuke-kun?" Okaa-san asked

"Sure...dad?"

"Get me some black coffee powder and then creamer..."

"Nii-san?"

"Well, you could get me some nachos...we'll be having a movie night since I'm going to leave and live with my classmates in the dorms...as a goodbye gift..." Itachi said

"All of us?"

"Count us out...we'll be goingon a trip to Okinawa tomorrow..."

I froze upon hearing their replies

"S-So that means..."

"Yes...you and Sakura-chan will be alone for one week..." Mother said and I instantly froze up...

~~

"I'm home..."

No response...I smirk but I smell something good coming from the kitchen...and then, the most beautiful woman (aside from my mother) came out of the kitchen wearing an apron

"Welcome back, aniki..."

"Oh...hey, Sakura...eh- Nani?"

What she was wearing made blush...

A maid outfit...a maid NEKO outfit - complete - with ears and tail!

My eyes must be deceiving me...

Because...

"ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNANI KAWAII WAKE GA NAI!!"

**(** **Translation** **:** **Because** **THERE'S** **NO** **WAY MY** **LITTLE** **SISTER** **CAN BE THIS** **CUTE** **!!!)**

**~~~**

There was nothing but complete silence...what is there to say?

You come home tired from school but all that fatigue vanishes when you see the woman you love...preparing food for you...IN A FREAKING MAID OUTFIT!!!

"Ne, Sakura..."

"Nani?"

"What's going on? Why are you wearing..." I gestured to her outfit "-That!"

"Is it...kimoi **(** **gross** **),** aniki?" Sakura asked me as I looked up from eating my tomato soup (prepared, by the way, by Sakura).

"Why, is that what you think?" I asked back but she didn't answer...

I stood up and put the dishes in the sink

Before I go up the stairs, I glance back at Sakura

"Ne, little sis?"

She looked up at me

"It's okay for me..."

She sighed and then, smiled at me

"Arigato, aniki..."

Eh?

Not again...

This is too good to be true...

Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai!!

**Sakura's** **Pov**

Ahhh...nothing's better than soaking my body underneath the shower after a day of training my martial arts...

I'm now in the shower...and currently coming out towards my room with only my bathrobe on...

"Yare, yare...why do you keep your room so dark?" A voice said and I whipped my head towards the source and I was shocked...

"Aniki?! What are you doing here?!"

He blushed and looked away

I cocked my head to the side

"Sakura I..."

"What is it, Sasuke-aniki?"

**(A/N: Sakura** **calls** **Sasuke** **aniki** **and she** **calls** **Itachi** **onii** **-** **chan** **)**

"I've been meaning to say something to you since you turned 17..." Aniki said and I raised a quirk eyebrow

"What is it, aniki?"

He was silent for a while...probably looking for words to say...

I waited patiently for him...

Like I always do...

Alright, I admit it...

I'm in love with my brother...

It wasn't just a normal crush or puppy love...I know this is totally love...real true love...something you can't find anywhere else...

"I'm...in..."

"In?"

"In love with..."

I froze upon hearing that and I eventually break down...in other words, I cried...

"Eh?! Sakura!!"

I can feel him picking me up and carrying me to the bed...

He made me sit as he rub my back

"You didn't give me a chance to finish...why do you always like interrupting people?"

I looked up at him and he wiped my tears...

"Sakura,"

"I'm in love with you, aniki..."

I cut him and I look at his eyes...they were unreadable so I don't know what he's thinking...

He sighs...

"I was about to say the same thing, baka..." He said jokingly and I widen my eyes...

**Nobody's** **POV**

Slowly, he made her lay down on her back and he kissed her roughly

"Mhmmm..."

They pulled away when oxygen became necesarry...

He rested his forehead on hers and smiles...

"Aniki..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"Hn..."

"Aniki, please pinch me..."

"Why?"

"Just...do it.."

He smirked and groped her butt to which she moaned

Her eyes open and she look at him

"Aniki...?"

"Hmm?"

"This...is real?"

"What do you think?"

He said before kissing her yet again

"Mhmm...Sasuke-aniki..."

"Stop calling me that..." He gave her a glare and she gulped "From now on, call me _Sasuke_ _-_ _kun_ , ne?"

"B-But..."

He glared at her before resting his chin between her breasts which she moaned

"Ahh..."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead

"Alright...Sasuke-kun..."

He smiled and hugged her...

~~~

"Mama, is it true that you are Papa's adopted sister?" a little girl asked her mother and her mother looked on her

"Yes...we are not real siblings..." the little girl's mother said...

"I'm home..."

"Welcome back, Papa!!"

The man who had just arrived looked at his family

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun..."

Now, he hugged her family...

It was then that he knew that even though you barely knew each other, you can never be far apart...as long as your feelings are connected, you can call each other as...

_**Loved** _ __ _**one** _ _**or Family** _

**"Now I can** **formally** **say** **...**

**Ore no** **Imouto** **ga** **Konnani** **Kawaii** **! (** **My** **little** **Sister** **is this** **cute** ) **!"**

**~~~The** **End** **~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I had fun doing it...  
> I dedicate this to the one who told me to update in the previous chapter and the author of OREIMO.
> 
> Ya notice the (1) in the title?  
> Well, that means, this is Part 1 of the OreNaru series. I plan (take note: PLAN) to make collection of oneshots about SasuSaku (this one), ShikaTema and NaruHina. Each pairing has different book. But each book will have a version of Oreimo with the ships as their main characters.
> 
> So, look out for it!
> 
> Nothing belongs to me except the storyline/plot...
> 
> Ja ne!


	9. Tell me that you love me... 💙

[Play this song while reading: Tell Me that You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yR4InrUs-7E)

**_Oh_ ** **** **_yeah_ ** **** **_yeah_ **

Sasuke decided to take a break from his mission and went home...

"I'm ho- huh?"

He sweatdropped at the scene before him and sighed...

"Sakura...Sarada...I told them not to wait for me...so stubborn..." Sasuke said as he walked to his family.

**_The_ ** **_situation_ ** **** **_turns_ ** **_around_ **   
**_Enough_ ** **_to_ ** **_figure_ ** **_out_ **

"Sakura, wake up...you shouldn't sleep here..." he said as he picked up Sarada

**_That someone_ ** **_else_ ** **_has_ ** **_let_ ** **_you_ ** **_down_ **   
**_So_ ** **** **_many_ ** **** **_times_ **   
**_I don't know_ ** **_why_ **

"Anata? Good evening..." Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes

They both stood up as Sasuke carried their daughter to her room.

**_But I know_ ** **_we_ ** **_can_ ** **_make_ ** **_it as long as you_ ** **_say_ ** **_it_ **

Sasuke kissed his daughter's forehead and whispered;

_"_ _Goodnight_ _,_ _musume_ _..."_

**_So_ ** **** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that you love_ ** **_me_ ** **** **_yeah_ **   
**_And_ ** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that I take your_ ** **_breath_ ** **** **_away_ **

Sasuke closed the door to Sarada's room and proceeded to hugging his wife...

**_And_ ** **_maybe_ ** **_if you take_ ** **_one_ ** **** **_more_ ** **_then I would know for_ ** **_sure_ **

"Let's sleep, Sakura..."

"Hai, goodnight, Sasuke-shujin..."

**_There's_ ** **** **_nothing_ ** **** **_left_ ** **_to_ ** **_say_ **   
**_Tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that you love_ ** **_me_ ** **** **_anyway_ **

~~~

Sasuke woke up and found no warm body sleeping beside him

_Right...hospital_ _duties_ _..._

Sasuke looked on the table and saw his daughter

"Ohayo, tou-chan, kaa-chan left a pot full of tomato soup...wanna eat?" Sarada asked and Sasuke nodded.

They ate in silence but then;

"Papa, can you teach me some Fire Jutsu? I've been meaning to ask you that since our last meet..." Sarada pleaded, looking down at her food.

"Sure..."

"Really?"

"Of course...eitherway, I gotta see Naruto and report my mission..."

"Ah! ARIGATO, PAPA!!!"

~~~

"What do you mean Naruto's not here, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked the 7th Hokage's right hand

"Gone to his usual inspection of the vill--?!"

**"** **WHY** **WON'T** **ANYONE** **LISTEN** **TO** **ME** **?!"**

_Sakura!_ Sasuke thought as he, Sarada and Shikamaru went off towards the hospital.

**_So_ ** **** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that you love_ ** **_me_ ** **** **_anyway_ **   
**_Whoa_ ** **** **_whoa_ ** **** **_oh_ **

What he saw didn't surprise him...rather confused him instead...

Sakura and the other people he met from Konoha in the Ninja War are there.... Sakura was just in the middle of throwing a chair Naruto barely dodged...

"Sigh...this is getting out of hand..." Sasuke mumbled just as everyone yelled

**"** **SHE'S** **IN** **BEAST** **MODE** **!!"**

Sasuke walked up from behind her just as Naruto mouthed; _I'll_ _attend_ _your_ _funeral_ _,_ _teme_ _..._

He replied with a glare just as he walked again and placed a hand on his wife's head which instantly calmed her down...

**_Waking_ ** **_up_ ** **_beside_ ** **** **_yourself_ **   
**_And what you_ ** **_feel_ ** **** **_inside_ **

"Calm down, my waifu..." Sasuke said as he hugged his wife while blushing softly

**_Is_ ** **_being_ ** **** **_shared_ ** **_with someone_ ** **_else_ **   
**_Nowhere_ ** **_to_ ** **_hide_ **   
**_I don't know_ ** **_why_ **

Sakura blushed too as she hugged him back and everyone sweatdropped as Sasuke kissed her forehead...

**_But I know_ ** **_we_ ** **_can_ ** **_make_ ** **_it as long as you_ ** **_say_ ** **_it_ **

"Mou, tou-chan and kaa-chan are being affectionate again..." Sarada mumbled.

~~~~

"Well...I see you're continuing your mission now," Sakura said as looked down as she felt his gaze on her.

They were at the gates of Konoha...just as Sakura said, he was just about to leave...

**_So_ ** **** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that you love_ ** **_me_ ** **** **_yeah_ **   
**_And_ ** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that I take your_ ** **_breath_ ** **** **_away_ **

"Hn...by the way, where's Sarada?"

"She went off on an early mission with Konohamaru, Mitsuki and Boruto..."

"Okay...then, I'm leaving now..."

**_And_ ** **_maybe_ ** **_if you take_ ** **_one_ ** **** **_more_ ** **_then I would know for_ ** **_sure_ **   
**_There's_ ** **** **_nothing_ ** **** **_left_ ** **_to_ ** **_say_ **   
**_But_ ** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that you love_ ** **_me_ ** **** **_anyway_ **

"Well then...uh, do your best, Sasuke-kun..."

"Arigato..."

**_Show_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_look what_ ** **_we_ ** **** **_found_ ** **_turn it around_ ** **_every_ ** **_day_ **   
**_I can_ ** **_hear_ ** **_what you_ ** **_say_ **   
**_Now I know_ ** **_why_ ** **_, know_ ** **_we_ ** **_can_ ** **_make_ ** **_it_ **

As Sakura was about to leave,

"Wait, Sakura...."

"Na-?!"

Sakura froze when Sasuke appeared in front of her and kissed her square on the lips.

**_If you_ ** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that you love_ ** **_me_ ** **** **_yeah_ **   
**_And_ ** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that I take your_ ** **_breath_ ** **** **_away_ **   
**_And_ ** **_maybe_ ** **_if you take_ ** **_one_ ** **** **_more_ ** **_..._ **

"Na...?!"

Sasuke inched his face to her and kissed her nose

**_So_ ** **** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that you love_ ** **_me_ ** **** **_yeah_ **   
**_And_ ** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that I take your_ ** **_breath_ ** **** **_away_ **

"Take care..." Sasuke said before vanishing.

Sakura blushed as she walked back towards their home and put her hands in her pocket but felt a note in it...she got it and read it;

_Sakura,_   
_You and Sarada are my_ _greatest_ _treasure_ _ever..._   
_I_ _want_ _to_ _thank_ _you for_ _believing_ _in_ _me_ _..._   
_Believing_ _,_ _loving_ _,_ _caring_ _..._

_I_ _may_ _not be able to_ _repay_ _your love, but I would_ _make_ _sure_ _to love you_ _forever_ _..._

_~Your_ _loving_ _husband_ _,_   
_Sasuke Uchiha..._

**_Maybe_ ** **_if you take_ ** **_one_ ** **** **_more_ ** **_then I would know for_ ** **_sure_ **   
**_There's_ ** **** **_nothing_ ** **** **_left_ ** **_to_ ** **_say_ **

Sakura smiled as she touched her lips

"Watashi...watashi wa daisuki, shujin..."  
("I...I really love you, my dear husband...")

**_But_ ** **_tell_ ** **** **_me_ ** **_that you love_ ** **_me_ ** **** **_anyway_ **

**~~~** **Fin** **~~~**


	10. Nikki 📔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nikki means Diary/Journal

**Name** **:** Uchiha Sarada H.  
 **Age** **:** 5 years old  
 **Birthday** **:** Secret! No one knows but me, mama and papa!  
 **Nickname** **:** Sarah-chan~!

**_December_ ** **_22, 2015_ **

**Dear** **Nikki** **,**

**Today** **,** **mama** **brought** **me** **a** **Christmas** **diary** **. She said I** **should** **write** **daily** **in it** **so** **that** **every** **memory** **won't** **be** **forgotten** **...**

**I** **named** **you '** **Nikki** **'!**

**Mama and I went** **shopping** **for** **Christmas** **dinner** **to** **store** **up...** **we** **happen to** **run** **into** **my** **classmate** **,** **Uzumaki** **Boruto** **Hyūga** **...**

**Wow** **...I** **think** **that was the** **first** **time** **Boruto** **talked** **that** **much** **to** **anyone** **...when** **we** **were in** **Konoha** **Gakkou** **, he would** **only** **talk** **to** **Nara** **Shikadai and Yamanaka** **Inojin** **...**

**I'll** **tell** **you** **more** **stories** **tomorrow** **,** **nikki** **. For now,** **mama** **said I** **should** **sleep** **...**

**Oyasumi** **!**

**~Uchiha** **Sarah** **-** **chan**

**°°°°**

**_December_ ** **_23, 2015_ **

**Today** **was a** **lot** **of** **fun** **! Mama finally** **allowed** **me** **to bring friends** **over** **!**

**Boruto, Shikadai,** **Inojin** **,** **Metaru** **,** **Chocho** **and Himawari** **came** **to** **our** **house** **!**

**Himawari is** **Boruto's** **imouto** **...** **she's** **shy** **and** **often** **calls** **me** **'** **Sarah** **-** **nee** **'!**

**Mama** **says** **she** **knows** **Boruto and** **Himawari's** **father** **; they were** **co** **-** **workers** **together with Papa...**

**Speaking** **of Papa...**

**Today** **, I asked Mama about Papa...I** **hardly** **remember** **him** **...** **he's** **been** **gone** **for 3 years...**

**Anyway, that's all for now...**

**Oyasuminnasai** **...**

**~Uchiha** **Sarah** **-** **chan**

**°°°°**

**_December_ ** _**24, 2015** _

**Tonight** **is** **Christmas** **Eve** **...**

**Mama and I** **ate** **our** **dinner** **early** **because** **she** **says** **that I** **should** **sleep** **early** **because** **"** **Santa** **Claus** **" is** **coming** **and he** **won't** **come** **unless** **I** **sleep** **...**

**But** **guess** **what?! I** **woke** **up...** **midnight** **and I** **heard** **some** **sounds** **coming** **from** **the** **dining** **room** **...**

**I went to it and** **peeped** **at** **the** **small** **opening** **and what I** **saw** **shocked** **me** **.**

**Nikki** **, I** **saw** **a** **man** **in a** **red** **suit** **...** **kissing** **Mama!!**

**I** **freaked** **out** **inwardly** **but** **soon** **, Mama** **pulled** **away** **from** **the** **man** **and** **smiled** **at** **him** **with her** **hand** **on the** **man's** **elf** **-like** **red** **hat** **...**

**Red** **...** **matte** **,** **Santa** **Claus** **is** **wearing** **red** **right?**

**I** **heard** **Mama** **say** **"** **Okaerinnasai** **, Sasuke-** **shujin** **..."**

**Arre** **?!** **Shujin** **?!** **Husband** **?!** **Sas** **-?!** **Wait** **,** **Papa's** **name** **is Sasuke right? I thought as the** **man** **said; "** **Tadaima** **, Sakura-** **fujin** **..."**

**I** **smile** **and** **retreat** **to my** **room** **...**

**~Uchiha** **Sarah** **-** **chan**

**°°°°**

_**December** _ _**25, 2015** _

**I** **woke** **up and the** **smell** **of** **homemade** **maki** **and** **ramen** **filled** **my** **nose** **...**

**Today** **, I** **ate** **my** **first** **breakfast** **after years with my Papa.**

**Later** **, Papa, Mama and I went to** **Uncle** **Naruto's** **(** **Boruto's** **dad** **)** **party** **where** **I** **got** **to** **talk** **to Boruto** **again** **.**

**Turns** **out,** **Uncle** **Naruto and Papa went in a** **business** **trip** **in** **England** **and** **their** **job** **took** **too** **long that was** **why** **they were** **gone** **for** **two** **years.**

**Boruto and I are the** **same** **...when it comes to** **our** **closeness** **to** **our** **dads** **...**

**New year is** **nearing** **,** **Nikki** **...I** **may** **not write** **during** **December** **26 up to** **December** **30 but I will** **try** **to write** **during** **the New** **Years's** **Eve** **!**

**See** **or Write you** **soon** **,** **Nikki** **-** **chan** **!**

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

_**December** _ _**31, 2015** _

**Papa** **took** **Mama and I to a** **certain** **house** **he said he** **owned** **in the** **province** **...**

**The** **house** **was** **simple** **...** **bungalow** **with** **everything** **needed** **by** **us** **.**

**We** **ate** **a** **simple** **dinner** **Mama** **prepared** **which** **consisted** **of** **tamagoyaki** **,** **ramen** **and** **mashed** **potatoes** **!**

**Of** **course** **, Papa** **wouldn** **'t** **be** **missing** **out, he** **prepared** **a** **vegetable** **salad** **with** **cherry** **tomatoes** **and** **even** **raw** **tomatoes** **!**

**The** **countdown** **began** **;**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1!!**

**We** **yelled** **'** **Happy** **New Year!' as** **hanabi** **(** **fireworks** **)** **shot** **up the** **sky** **in** **different** **colors** **!**

**It was** **amazing** **!**

**That's all for now,** **Nikki** **-** **chan** **!**

**Oyasumi** **!**

**~Uchiha** **Sarah** **-** **chan**

**°°°°**

**January** **1, 2016**

**Another** **party** **was** **held** **but in** **our** **house** **here** **in the** **province** **.**

**Everyone** **came** **!**

**Boruto**

**Himawari**

**Shikadai**

**Inojin**

**Chocho**

**Metaru**

**Uncle** **Naruto** **and** **Aunt** **Hinata**

**Uncle** **Shikamaru and** **Aunt** **Temari**

**Uncle** **Sai** **and** **Aunt** **Ino**

**Uncle** **Choji** **and** **Aunt** **Karui**

**Uncle** **Lee**

**Aunt** **Tenten**

**Uncle** **Suigetsu** **and** **Aunt** **Karin**

**And what a surprise** **from** **Aunt** **Karin** **, she** **brought** **a** **red** **eyed** **and** **haired** **boy** **as** **old** **as Himawari** **named** **Karitsu** **!**

**I was** **shocked** **that I** **found** **out they had a son...when** **Aunt** **Karin** **and** **Uncle** **Suigetsu** **took** **care** **of** **me** **when Mama and Papa weren't around, they** **always** **fight** **...** **maybe** **they** **found** **their** **feelings** **eitherway** **...**

**Arigato** **Nikki** **for** **listening** **to** **me** **...I will** **keep** **you for** **next** **year's** **Christmas** **EntryZone** **...**

**~Uchiha** **Sarah** **-** **chan**

"Mama, who is Santa Claus?" Sarada asked her mother, Sakura

"I explained to you that before, Sarah-chan...why are you asking again?" Sakura replied as she scrubbed the plate

"'Cause I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!!'" Sarada quoted from a song and Sakura blushed

"Mama, I'll go play with Boruto and Himawari now...I'm going!"

"Be careful!" Sasuke said

"Hyperactive again..." He mumbled as he watched Sakura washing the dishes and he couldn't help but chuckle

"Hayaku, Sakura...we have to grant Sarada's 1st Christmas wish..."

Sakura blushed "Sure whatever..."

Sasuke laughed as he looked at his notebook and found a paper he was looking for;

_**Wish** _ _**3:** _

_**I** _ _**wish** _ _**Papa would** _ _**come** _ __ _**home** _

_**Wish** _ _**2:** _

_**I** _ _**wish** _ _**I would** _ _**talk** _ _**to my** _ _**classmates** _ _**and** _ _**become** _ __ _**their** _ __ _**friend** _

Sasuke snickered at the last one

_**Wish** _ _**1:** _

_**My** _ _**most** _ __ _**wanted** _ __ _**wish** _ _**; I** _ _**wish** _ _**I would** _ _**have** _ _**a** _ _**kawaii** _ __ _**ototo** _ _**(** _ _**cute** _ __ _**little** _ __ _**brother** _ _**)!** _

_Don't worry_ _Sarah_ _-_ _chan_ _...your_ _wish_ _is my_ _command_ _..._

**The** **End** **!**


	11. Kubire...? 👪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea when I was watching a doujinshi in youtube called 'Your Waist'
> 
> SasuSaku moment at the beginning and end only. I added some wacky antics of SuiKa and Jugo with Sarada!
> 
> xD
> 
> ENJOY !!!

She finally did it! She got accepted in a famous hospital as a licensed doctor! She eagerly went home and when she entered the house, she was greeted by her daughter.

"Welcome home, kaa-chan. What? Why are you so happy?" Her daughter, Sarada asked her

"Not at all..."

"Hmm?"

"Alright! You know you're like your father sometimes. Anyways, I got accepted in a famous hospital!!" Sakura said as she bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"That's amazing, kaa-chan!!"

~~

That night, Sakura felt a weird presence in the room and she felt a bit insecure.

What made her feel insecure was the fact that...

THAT PRESENCE GOT ON HER!!

Angered, she opened her eyes and punched the one who got on her.

"Tsk. You really do punch hard. How annoying..."

"Eh?"

Only one person could call her annoying and have that tone in his voice.

"Kimi no aishiteru...fujin..."  
("I love you...my wife...")

"E-E-EEEEeeeehhhh???"

Yep she was right. It was her husband and Sarada's father; Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sigh...stop going through the window, baka...you know my awareness and self-defenses goes up whenever it's nighttime..."

"Hai, hai." her husband said as they hugged each other

"By the way, I'll be starting a job tomorrow. Are you gonna stay now?"

"I don't know...I might leave in the morning but I'll send Karin to look after Sarada. Is that okay?" Sasuke asked and Sakura sighed

"Okay..."

~~

"Aunt Karin, where's Uncle Suigetsu?" Sarada asked her guardian

"Hmmm...I think he'll come later with your Uncle Jugo...I think? Anyway, do you wanna play video geemu in the meantime?" Karin asked with a cheerful smile.

"Ah! Hai!!"

"Yosh. Let's set it up!!"

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"WHO THE HELL DISTURBS MY PLAY TIME WITH SARADA-CHAN!!" Karin yelled as she threw open the door with an infuriated face

"Yo!"

"S-S-Ssssuiigetsuu?"

"Sorry for the loud knock. I tried to stop him but he said he wanted to see Sarada and you as soon as possible." Jugo came up from behind

"You..."

"Eh?"

"AAAaaahhhh!!!!"

"SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!!!"

~~

"Eh? What happened, Uncle Suigetsu?" Sarada asked as Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu [with lots of bruises] entered the living room

"Saaaaraaah-chan!"

"Hai?"

"Don't ask. It's for adults only." Jugo plainly said

"HEY STOP IMITATING SAKURA'S TEAMMATE!!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sigh...whatever. Let's just play Game of Life..."

~~

Sasuke smiled to himself as he passed the hospital that Sakura was working in.

He was proud of his wife...

When he's not around, she still raised Sarada so well...

"Ahh...Dr. Uchiha is very nice, ne?"

The sound of his last name made him looked at the two 'professionals' smiling and talking just as they exited the hospital.

"Yeah and other than that, she's so sexy too her uniform suits her. It shows her waist and stomach...ahhh...I wonder how many suitors did she have?" the guy with jet black hair said to his white haired friend.

"But still, Uchiha...haven't I heard that surname before...?" White haired said

"You have?"

"Yeah..."

Sasuke's posessiveness took control of him and he turned into the Yandere Sasuke State.

"Oi..."

"What!?"

"Whose wife is sexy???" the shadows around Sasuke's eyes and underneath his bangs emphasized his soulless -yandere- eyes

"M-

"Mr.-

"MR. UCHIHA!!!!"

~~

"Eh?" Sakura looked at the coat rack and found Sasuke's thick cloak.

She entered her daughter's room and what she saw made her smile

It was Sarada, on the bed, and on either side of her are Karin and Suigetsu and on the floor, sleeping on a futon, is Jugo. They were all sleeping.

"G'night..."

~~

Sakura was surprised when she saw her husband sitting on the bed, his bangs hiding his eyes.

She smiled wide "Ah, you're home.... Welcome back, shujin..."

"Hn."

Eh?

"Sakura," the different tone of his voice surprised her

"Hai?" she finished putting on her usual clothes. Oddly, her usual clothes always has her top expose her stomach and waist.

"C'mere..."

"Huh? Nani?"

Sakura walked to him and she was surprised when Sasuke suddenly gripped her waist and he positioned his face in front of her exposed stomach

"Kya!!"

Without warning, Sasuke suddenly started biting her stomach over and over

"E-E-Eeeehhhh??????"

And after a bit of biting, Sasuke kissed her bitemarks and looked up at her

"Don't expose your waist anymore..."

"Huh?"

"Just do it..." Sasuke said as he pulled her down and laid atop her and kept biting her waist which made Sakura's face burn.

Finally, Sasuke released her and kissed her goodnight

"Kimi no aishiteru. Yakusoku, ne? Oyasumi..." Sasuke whispered as he got off her and hugged her

**(** **Translation** **: I love you. Your promise,** **okay** **?** **Goodnight** **...)**

"Hai...hontou ni yakusoku...oyasumi. Watashi wa daisuki..." Sakura smiled and hugged back

**(** **Translation** **:** **Yes** **...I promise...** **goodnight** **. I love you...)**

~~

"Eh? That's new, Saku, you aren't exposing your stomach and waist anymore..." Karin said as they walk towards the mall

_N-No! I can't_ _let_ _anyone_ _see_ _those_ _hickeys_ _...Sasuke-kun no baka..._

"Yeah. I kinda had an outfit change..." Sakura smiled

"Well, whatever. I guess Sasuke COULD be a yandere at times..." Karin said out of nowhere

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." Karin said with a suggestive smile.

**The** **End**


	12. Midori no Me 🍀

"Mama, Papa, I'll just go with Boruto and Himawari. I'll be back soon!" Sarada waved goodbye to her parents as she slid down the hill from where they were having lunch.

They were having a picnic because it was Sasuke's idea in order to spend time with his family more.

"Okay, be careful!" Sakura replied while waving back. Sarada smiles and turns away. Unbeknowst to her parents, she smirked which didn't went unnoticed by Boruto

"Why are you smirking, Sarada-chan?" he asked the onyx eyed girl but Sarada just shook her head "Ikimashou!" she said as the three run off.

~~~

Sakura sighs as she eats some cherries she brought as she watches their daughter run off and leap towards who-knows-where.

Sakura shivers when she feels arms around her waist and she instantly blushed a thousand shades of pink and red.

"Sakura...I have a question..." Sasuke whispers to her ear as he nibbles on it, making Sakura shiver more

"H-H-Ha-Ha-Hai???" she answers nervously

"Why...do you have midori me?" Sasuke asks suddenly which made Sakura stop

"Eh?"

"I said, why do you have green eyes?" Sasuke repeats as Sakura takes a glance at him with a raised eyebrow

"This?" Sakura asked, putting a hand in front of her right eye and smiles

"Want to hear the story of my best friend?" Sakura asks "Ino?" Sasuke asked back "No. My best friend EVEN BEFORE our family came to Konoha. The story of my green eyes started when I was still living in Hanagakure...back then, my eyes were onyx like yours..." Sakura starts...

_Three year old_ _Sakura_ _stood up and yawned. Her onyx eyes gleaming at the sight of flowers around her room._

_"_ _Sakura_ _,_ _hurry up_ _and eat your breakfast._ _Midori_ _called and said he's coming later." her mother,_ _Mebuki_ _Haruno_ _, entered the room and went to fix her bed as_ _Sakura_ _runs off to the dining room_

_"_ _Ohayo_ _gozaimasu_ _,_ _tou_ _-chan!"_ _Sakura_ _greeted her father,_ _Kizashi_ _Haruno_ _, with a smile_

_"Oh,_ _ohayo_ _,_ _Saku_... _c_ _ome_ , _let's eat,"_ _Kizashi_ _gestured to the table full of ramen,_ _kani_ _tempura,_ _tamagoyaki_ _and_ _taiyaki_ _._

_Sakura_ _'s_ _onyx eyes gleamed in delight as she said "_ _H_ _appy eating~_ _!!" and ate a hearty meal_

_~~_

_Later on,_ _Sakura_ _leaves to go to her tree house wherein she and her best friend would play._

_"_ _Sakura_ _-chan? Why are you all alone again???" a voice said as_ _Sakura_ _looks at the window and sees a black haired boy with green eyes wearing a t-shirt that's colored green and shorts that's colored white._

_Sakura_ _smiles "_ _Ohayo_ _gozaimasu_ _,_ _Midori_ _-kun...come on, let's play again!!"_ _Sakura_ _told_ _Midori_ _as the boy jumped from the window to the inside of the tree house._

_Midori_ _and_ _Sakura_ _grew up together, ever since they were babies, they were the ones always together and even if they fight sometimes, they make up again in no longer than one minute._

_Soon,_ _Kizashi_ _,_ _Mebuki_ _and_ _Sakura_ _go on a trip together with_ _Midori_ _and his parents. They went to_ _Konohagakure_ _and_ _Midori_ _and_ _Sakura_ _promised that they would be together in the Academy._

_But one day,_ _Sakura_ _got into an accident. See, while_ _Sakura_ _was chasing a bunny across the field of_ _Hanagakure_ _, there was a rock blocking her way and she didn't notice it._

_In turn, she tripped and she fell face first in the roses._

_Kizashi_ _and_ _Mebuki_ _were enjoying their coffee in their porch when a blood curling scream cut through the air._

_They instantly went towards their daughter and saw she had indeed fallen into the roses and they pulled her out of it..._

_But...the roses ruined both her eyes..._

_~~_

_They rush to the hospital and the medical_ _nins_ _keep on coming in the emergency room._

_Later on,_ _Midori_ _and his family arrived and asked what happened to_ _Sakura_

_Then, the doctor arrived and said that there was nothing they could do about_ _Sakura_ _'s_ _eyes and that they need a donor and if they don't get one soon,_ _Sakura_ _might not make it..._

_Thinking not about himself,_ _Midori_ _offered his own green eyes for_ _Sakura_ _'s_ _survival._

_At first_ _Kizashi_ _,_ _Mebuki_ _and_ _Midori_ _'s_ _parents were skeptical about_ _Midori_ _'s_ _decision. But the determination and care in_ _Midori_ _'s_ _eyes touched something in their hearts and they eventually agreed._

_~~_

_The process was so long to recount but one day,_ _Sakura_ _'s_ _bandages around her eyes were removed and_ _Kizashi_ _gave_ _Sakura_ _mirror and_ _Sakura_ _'s_ _tears fall and asked "Where...did my donor come from?"_

_Kizashi_ _looked away and_ _Mebuki_ _sighed_

_"_ _Musume_ _,_ _Midori_ _is leaving soon...they'll be going to Korea soon..." and that made_ _Sakura_ _bolt up and run away, taking aside the yells her father threw her._

_She reached the cliff where_ _Midori_ _goes whenever he's depressed and she was right, there, at the edge, an eye-closed_ _Midori_ _sat._

_"_ _Sakura_ _, I have to tell you something..."_

_"_ _Hai_ _?" she asked, her sobs evident_

_"Even if we are this young...I found myself falling in love with you..._ _s_ _o_ _,"_ _Midori_ _said as he stood up and hugged the girl_

_"With those eyes, remember me...remember how much I loved spending time with you. Even if I'm not with you, I will always be here," he gestured to her heart_

_"_ _Kimi_ _no..._ _aishiteru_ _..._ _hontou_ _ni_ _..."_   
_("I...love you...for real...")_

"Eh? So...other than me...you loved..."

"Shut up..." Sakura said as she stood up and left Sasuke's arms and started keeping the dishes they used

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! I'm back!" Sarada yelled from afar which went unnoticed by a distracted Sasuke.

~~

"Papa, is that jealousy I see in your eyes?" Sarada asked, her face becoming smug

"H-Huh? O-Of course not!" Sasuke denied

Sakura stopped walking and then turned to Sasuke and walked towards him, went on her tip-toes and kissed Sasuke's stiff lips

"I was just kidding, Midori didn't even exist. My eyes are natural green...I never knew the real story why. My parents never told me...so, Sasuke-kun, no need to be so jealous..." Sakura said as she hugged the tall man

"Kimi no...aishiteru..." Sakura whispered in his ear which made Sasuke smirk and whisper back "You'll have a punishment for lying to me later..." he said seductively which sent shivers down to her spine.

 _I love my parents..._ Sarada said to herself with a smile...

**The End**


	13. Yume ☁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yume means dream.
> 
> P.S. Try listening to Back to December or Teardrops on my Guitar while reading this (both are by Taylor Swift) you'll definitely feel the emotions yourself!

There was nothing but wet trees in the forest. The storm just hit and no one would ever dream of running through a huge downpour accompanied by lightning strikes and thunder.

But the puddles which the rain made seemed somewhat filled with ripples. Then, feet came running across the forest...

His ninja shoes were soaking wet. His coat is all wet but he didn't care...all he cared about was getting to the nearby village.

~~

"Tsunade-sama, the boy has been sighted about 45 meters within the proximity of the village. What should we do?" an ANBU asked as Tsunade sighed

"Let him come...I know his intentions. Lead him here..." Tsunade exclaimed as the ANBU vanished

She looked at the window, trying to make out a silhouette of the boy that the ANBU mentioned. Calling another ANBU, Tsunade commanded, "Send Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Might Guy here..." and the ANBU vanished.

_Uchiha_ _..._

~~

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is here..."

Sasuke entered the office and was greeted by a serious-looking Tsunade, Kakashi reading (perv, not that Sasuke is to talk), Guy, Kurenai and Asuma glancing at him.

"Uchiha, your return shall be kept secret from the Konoha 11. You shall not associate yourself with them nor go and meet them. The only ones who would know you are back is your sensei right here..." Tsunade said gesturing to the Jounin.

"B-But...! You allowed me restore my clan in the village! I only intend to do that with someone who I wish! How will I do that if I'm not allowed to talk to Konoha 11?!" Sasuke reasoned, his stone heart crumbling.

"...Is the Uchiha matriach one of Konoha 11?" Sasuke was dismayed, he didn't want anyone knowing anything yet.

"I'll take that as a-?!"

"Yes! The one I intend to become the Uchiha Matriach IS one of Konoha 11!"

"Ohhh, Haruno Sakura, I presume?" Asuma asked

Sasuke froze but slowly nodded

"You can't."

"B-But w-why?!"

"Sakura..." Tsunade looked into Sasuke's eyes

"...is getting married..."

"WH-WH-WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

~~~

Sasuke curled up into a tiny ball on his bed as he started crying.

The Uchiha district is a deserted ghost town. But he came in anyway and cried his hardest, his cries echoing throughout the night storm.

There was nobody to even listen to him...he expected that once he came back, he would strive and become ANBU like his brother and then, restore his clan together with the person who he learned to love.

Outside the house, three figures were looking at him. One has red eyes, the other has violet and the other has orange.

"What should we do?" Suigetsu asked as more of Sasuke's cries pierced the air

Karin's eyeglasses flashed as she jumped away

"Where are you going?" Suigetsu asked

"My friend..."

"Eh?"

<<<<<

Sakura sighed as she glanced on the wedding dress that hung on her cabinet.

_Tomorrow...tomorrow I become an official citizen of_ _Hanagakure_ _again..._

_Midori_ _..._ Sakura thought as she glances at the window as more raindrops drench her windowsill.

Knock, knock!

_Who could that be at this hour?_

Sakura sighed as she wore her red bunny slippers and she opened the door but was shocked to see Karin standing by the door

"K-Karin?!"

"S-Sakura, care if I come in?" Karin asked, her glasses drenched in rainwater.

"Of course, come in. Go ahead and take a shower. I'll give you some clothes..." Sakura said as Karin comes in and goes to her bathroom.

_What is Karin doing here?_

_**Flashback** _

_Midori_ _and_ _Sakura_ _run across the field of_ _Hanagakure_ _as they chase butterflies but they were shocked when they hear crying of a little girl._

_Sakura_ _'s_ _onyx eyes and_ _Midori_ _'s_ _green eyes scanning the surroundings and they somehow detect the sounds..._

_They went to the trees that has two_ _deers_ _bombarding something._

_Sakura_ _was shocked when her two pet_ _deers_ _,_ _Stantly_ _and Saws, were bombarding a girl with bright red hair and black_ _eyesglasses_ _._

_"_ _Stantly_ _, Saws,_ _stop_ _! Stop it!"_ _Sakura_ _said as she calms the_ _deers_ _"Go home!" and the two_ _deers_ _did go home._

_"_ _Midori_ _, is that girl alright?"_ _Sakura_ _asked as she bent down as_ _Midori_ _wiped the girl's glasses and give it back to her_

_"_ _Are you okay_ _?"_ _Sakura_ _asked as she leaned on the girl_

_"He..._ _Heki_ _..." the girl replied as she put on her eyeglasses, indicating that she was alright_

_"My name is_ _Sakura_ _._ _Haruno_ _Sakura_ _and this is my friend," she gestured to_ _Midori_

_"Ore_ _wa_ _Itoshi_ _Midori_ _!"_   
_("I'm Itoshi Midori!")_

_"H-_ _Hajimemashite_ _,_ _watashi_ _namae_ _wa_ _Karin_ _desu_ _._ _Uzumaki_ _Karin_ _desu_ _..."_   
_("N-Nice to meet you, my name is Karin. Uzumaki Karin...")_

_**Flashback Ends** _

"Go on, dry yourself quick or you'll catch a cold!" Sakura said as she helped Karin dry off.

"Sakura...is it true?" Karin asked

"What is?"

"You're getting married?" Karin looked straight to Sakura's green eyes

Sakura was silent "To whom?" Karin asked

"Mi-Midori-kun..." Sakura answered softly, her eyes wandering but just as Karin was about to say something, another scream pierced the air.

"What was that?!" Sakura asked, her ninja instincts becoming awake and alert.

"That was Sasuke..."

"Huh?! When did he return?!"

"Two hours from now..."

"T-Then why didn't he come see us?"

"He couldn't Sakura. He was prohibited from associating himself with the rest of Konoha 11. Seriously...he found the right time to return to the village but he was too late to claim his Uchiha Matriach." Karin laughed a small one as she pointed to Sakura

"You were the one who he WANTED TO BE THE UCHIHA MATRIACH.... But your Hokage told him that you were getting married so, there he is now...sulking like there's no tomorrow..." Karin explained

"I wish...I could do something about it..." Sakura said, her voice turning grim

"There is! Go and renounce the marriage! Midori wouldn't want you forcing yourself into something that you're not happy about!" Karin said

"That's the problem! Hanagakure thought that my family were traitors and now, they convinced Midori and his family that we are! In order to stop an all-out war between Konohagakure and Hanagakure, I needed to be united in Matrimony with someone from Hana..." Sakura narrated, her tears falling

"Midori believed that we were traitors so, he agreed to have marriage with me so that no such war occurs..." Sakura finished.

"If it was up to me...I would really not marry Midori...I love Sasuke more than anyone...but I have no choice, Karin..." Sakura said as she ended up hugging Karin and crying her eyes out.

_Sakura_ _..._

>>>>>

Tomorrow came. Sasuke was a mess...his body was full of cuts and bruises made by him and some shards of sake bottle.

Then, he heard the bell from the Garden Marriage rang, signalling that it was time for the 'I do' of the couple to be wed.

Standing up, he opened the door and went to the garden wedding. But before he even reached the outside of the Uchiha district, his legs gave up and he was about to meet the hard ground when three arms stopped his fall.

He looked up and saw Team Taka smiling at him

"We're friends Sasuke, we support everything you want!" Suigetsu said and Jūgo nodded.

He glanced at Karin "Trust me, Sakura doesn't like this either...AND MIDORI IS BEING SO NOT MIDORI...he wouldn't force Sakura. It's all the selfishness...let's go! Let's trash someone's wedding!!" Karin said as she smirked and they all run towards the wedding.

~~~~~~~~•••••••••~~~~~~~~~

"Whoever is against these two uniting in marriage, speak up now or forever hold your peace..." **(** **Meh** **, I don't even know what a priest says in these stuff!)**

"WE OBJECT!!!!" Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin yelled

Sasuke walked towards the couple in front, gasps were heard in every step he took.

"T-Teme?!" Naruto asked

"Oi, what kind of friend are you?! Why aren't you objecting in this, cousin?!" Karin emphasized as she put her hands on her hips

"Cousin?! Oh, I'm too confused!!" Naruto fainted.

••••••••

Sasuke's vision starts to blur as he walks more towards the couple. But soon, his legs give again and he falls on the ground

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura's voice rung in his head

...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
....  
......  
........  
...........

...."Sasuke-kun! Wake up!"

...."Come on, Papa, you're having a bad dream!!"

Finally, Sasuke opens his eyes and he was shocked that what greeted him was his beautiful wife, Uchiha Sakura and their daughter, Uchiha Sarada.

"Did you have a bad dream? You were moaning and trying to hold back your tears." Sakura stared at him

"What was it, Papa?"

Sasuke smiled and hugged his family instead

"Sakura, Sarada, promise me something?" Sasuke asked as his tears fall

"Nani?"

"Promise me...that you will never leave my side...ever. No matter what..." Sasuke said boldly

Sakura and Sarada winked, realizing that it had something to do with his dream

"Papa, we won't. You're the only one always leaving, ya know..." Sarada retorted

"Well, then, I'll just have to take you with me the next time I leave..." Sasuke said with a big smile

"Sure!" Sakura replied, rubbing Sasuke's back.

"I love both of you..." Sasuke said to them

"We love you too..." Sarada and Sakura replied.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, Sasuke's dream seems like a part two of the previous chapter. But, meh, whatever. I made this in between 12 midnight and 1am...
> 
> I wish you liked it!


	14. Mission Impossible 🍱🍤🍙🍥🍡

**"Ore** **wa** **Uchiha** **Daisuke** **desu** **.** **Hajimemashite** **,** **onee** **-chan..."** the intimidating Uchiha said as he entered the training field  
("I'm Uchiha Daisuke. Nice to meet you, big sister...")

"HEY!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Uchiha Sarada yelled angrily at the new arrival

"Ne, Sarada-chan, who's that?" Boruto asked, his blue eyes studying Daisuke's features.

"Seriously...anyway, Mitsuki, Konohamaru-sensei, Boruto, meet my ototo, Daisuke..." Sarada introduced, her face forming a stoic look.

 _Foolish little brother..._ Sarada thought

"Ohayo, Daisuke! Ore wa Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto, and, Mitsuki and our sensei Kono-?!" Boruto was cut when Daisuke activated his sharingan

"I already know who you are...tou-san's disciple, right? And Orochimaru's son and Lord Seventh's pupil..." Daisuke said and Sarada started to get pissed at her little brother's cold attitude

"Hey, stop it!"

"Shut up, onee-chan..." Daisuke replied as he activated his Mangekyo sharingan and chidori and he started to charge at them

_H-How did he...?! I never even developed a three-_ _tomoe_ _sharingan_ _yet! I only got to two! How did he...this kid...!_

"That's a lie!" Sarada yelled, sharingan activating and chidori activating too as she charge

"You're not my LITTLE BROTHER!!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"BROOOOOOTHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!"

"Oi, Sarada, wake up! You're having a bad dream!!"

"AHHHH!!! DAISUKE IS NOT MY LITTLE BROTHER!!! Uh...eh? Kaa-chan...tou-chan..." Sarada calmed down, realizing it was dream

Her eyes tear up as she hugged her parents.

They were in the middle of packing up. Sasuke decided to take his family just this once with him. Like he promised.

_Flashback_

_"H...Huh?! Y-You're leaving with Uncle_ _Sasuke_ _?!"_ _Boruto_ _repeated what_ _Sarada_ _had said_

_"_ _Yeah_ _...papa said that he wanted us to go with him somewhere...! This'll be good time for the three of us to train under our parents! When I come back, we'll battle, sound good,_ _Boruto_ _?"_ _Sarada_ _asked, holding out a fist_

_"_ _Y_ _eah_ _!"_

_"_ _Don_ _'t forget about me!"_ _Mitsuki_ _,_ _Boruto_ _and_ _Sarada_ _then fist bumped._

_Flashback ends_

"Ne, musume, who is this Daisuke you're referring while you were sleeping?" Sakura asked as they walk

"Moshikashite, omai no kareshi?" **(Translation: Could it be your boyfriend?)** Sasuke asked

"No! In my dream, I was kind of...seventeen years old and then I was training with Mitsuki, Boruto and Konohamaru-sensei just then, a boy, raven hair and onyx eyes came in and introduce himself as -ehem- **Ore** **wa** **Uchiha** **Daisuke** **desu** **.** **Hajimemashite** **,** **onee** **-chan...** And he went to attack us with his mangekyo sharingan and chidori...brrrr...so cold like Papa..." Sarada said as she clutched on her Mama's coat

Sakura giggled at Sarada's energetic aura as she looked ahead. Suddenly, her breath was taken away...

"S-Sasuke-kun...could that be..." Sakura smiled as Sasuke smirked

"Yep..." Sasuke replied, his smirk turning into a huge smile.

"Ehh?! What're you guys talking about???" Sarada looked at her mother and father

"Musume, look..." Sakura pointed into a distance and Sarada's eyes widened as she saw what her mother was pointing at.

"Amazing...how wonderful..." Sarada said as she smiled and the family walked on

You see, what they saw was a mountain...a huge one that's pure green...but that wasn't the one that Sarada found amazing...it was the fact that atop the pure green mountain was...flowers...pink flowers...

_Sakura_ _trees...._

Sarada said as she paused at the foot of the mountain.

"Well then, let's go up!" Sasuke said as he started to walk up

"Hai!"

~~~

"Itai..." Sakura's expression made Sasuke and Sarada stop and look at Sakura who had sat on the ground, holding her foot as she heals it

"Climb on...you can heal that later..." Sasuke said as he bent down so that Sakura could climb on

"Whoah! What a nice addition to my album!" Sarada said as she snapped a picture of her parents

"Oh yeah, Sarada's new hobby is photography, Sasuke-kun...right now, she filled three photo albums in 2 weeks..." Sakura informed him

"Really?"

"I'll put this in my album with the caption: "SasuSaku: Love in the Sunrise"!!! It'll be so amazing! Can't wait!" Sarada said as they continue to walk up the mountain.

~~~~

"Whoa...amazing!" Sarada said as she snapped pictures of the distant horizon

Sasuke puts his wife down as he gazes at her while she heals her sprained ankle.

Soon, her ankle was healed and she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, teach Sarada the Susanoo...she keeps bugging me that Naruto told her that you had a technique that looks like a skeleton with armor and purple aura...." Sakura mentioned and Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead

"Sarada, want me to teach you a new technique?" Sasuke asked, his hands crossing above his chest

"Huh?" Sarada glanced a questioning look at her mother and she just smiled softly which made Sarada's eyes glimmer

"Can you?"

"Spar with me first. If you defeat me, you'll get to learn the Susanoo...sound fair?" Sasuke asked and Sarada quickly nodded and smiled

~~

"Ichi..."

Sakura counted as her husband and daughter face each other

"Ni..."

"San..."

"LET'S GO!!!"

Then, the two charged at each other.  
Then, Sarada stopped midway...

Sasuke go straight at his daughter who is oblivious at Sasuke's focused look

He activated his chidori as he charged more but just as she was about to get hit, she vanished and Sasuke, for the 5th time in his life, was surprised but his surprise was replaced with pain when a fist collided with his spine, and then, he heard his daughter yell

"SHANNAROOOOO!!!!!"

~~

The two were at it for almost an hour when Sasuke finally smiled "Alright, kiddo, I'll teach you Susanoo..." he announced and Sarada jumped up and smirked at her father

"Hey, the food will get cold, you two! Get over here!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke and Sarada smiled and went to her

"It's good, kaa-chan!" Sarada said as she ate her tempura

"I'm glad..." she said as she ate too

"..."

"Oi, Papa, praise mama will you? Is that how you treat your loving wife?!" Sarada said as she almost banged her chopsticks on the ground

"I don't need to do that..."

"Eh? Why?" Sarada's curiosity taking over her again

"Because everytime I eat something she made, I show my love just by eating it...and besides, everything she cooks is already good...and I praises her in rather... _different ways..._ " Sasuke said but she coughed as he felt his wife's elbow embedded into his stomach

"Mou! Not in front of a kid, Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh?" Sarada cocked her head to the side, her face flooding once more with curiosity

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short! I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing while I was typing this again from midnight to 1am...
> 
> Just felt like adding a family oneshot instead of more on SasuSaku.
> 
> Gomen ne...


	15. Ironic Reunion 🎤

It's four months since Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada left the Leaf for training. Naruto, on the other hand, was a busy Hokage but on his free time, he would train his children together with his wife, Hinata.

"What do you mean Shikamaru isn't here?" Naruto asked his other assistant, Shizune

"He decided to take a short vacation together with Temari-san and Shikadai. They are also meeting Sasuke and escorting them back to the village." Shizune replied as she gazes at the window of the Hokage Tower in the direction of Suna

Meanwhile...

"Mama, where are we going?" Sarada asked, her eyes looking sternly at Sakura

"Let's stop here. Our escort will arrive soon." Sakura said, dodging the question which made Sarada sigh and Sasuke shrug

>>>

"You can come out now..." Sakura said as she glances to a tall tree with a broad trunk

"You can sense us, then, Saks..." a voice said as three people came out to the camp

"Hey, Temari, Shikamaru, Shikadai..." Sakura greeted as they all sat down on the fire

 _Midori_ _, Karin and_ _Sakura_ _run to the village as soon as they heard some kids from_ _Sunagakure_ _came to_ _Hanagakure_ _. They were the upcoming 4th_ _Kazekage_ _'s_ _three kids_

_"_ _Ohayo_ _,_ _everyone_ _!"_ _Sakura_ _cheerfully greeted as the three of them approach_ _Sakura_ _'s_ _and_ _Midori_ _'s_ _parents_

_"Oh, this is my child,_ _Sakura_ _..." her mom introduced as_ _Sakura_ _smiled with her onyx eyes gleaming_

_"_ _HAJIMEMASHITE_ _!_ _Watashi_ _namae_ _wa_ _Sakura_ _,_ _Haruno_ _Sakura_ _._ _Soshite_ _, watashi no_ _nakama_ _from the_ _Itoshi_ _clan_ _Midori_ _Itoshi_ _. And lastly, our friend from the_ _Uzumaki_ _clan, Karin!"_ _Sakura_ _introduced_   
_("NICE TO MEET YOU! My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. And this is our friend from the Itoshi clan Midori Itoshi. And lastly, our friend from the Uzumaki clan, Karin!")_

_Soon, the three children from_ _Suna_ _smiled, especially the eldest sister "_ _I'_ _m Temari and these are my little brothers, Kankuro and Gaara_ _."_ _Temari_ _introduced_

"Really?! You knew each other before? Together with Sasuke's teammate in Team Hebi, Karin?" Shikamaru asked as they ate the fish Sarada caught in the nearby lake.

"Yup!" Sakura said as she leaned on Temari's back, so, they were back-on-back.

"By the way, Sakura, Hanagakure is having their festival tomorrow, right? I received word from the Village Chief of Hana that we are required to go there." Temari said, her dark green eyes glancing at the pinkette behind her

"Oh right! I promised a performance there, Temari how about you?" Sakura asked

"Well yeah, and I heard before we left that Karin wasn't sure if she was coming, though...saying she had somewhere to be with Jugo and Suigetsu..." Temari replied

"Ohh..."

 _I put two in two together. It means_ _Sakura_ _'s_ _story about_ _Midori_ _and my dream about Karin and_ _Sakura_ _was true..._ Sasuke thought as he bite on the fish, glancing at his wife talking to the Nara's wife and his daughter talking to Shikadai about strategy.

<<<

"GUYS! LADY SAKURA AND LADY TEMARI HAS ARRIVED!!" the guard of Hanagakure yelled as the Nara and Uchiha family enter the gates of Hana

"This place hasn't changed a bit, ne?" Sakura glance at Temari

"OI!! SAKURA-CHAN!! TEMARI-CHAN!!" two voices said and when the two turned, they saw a girl with red eyes and red hair and a boy with white eyes (holding a big dog) and black hair heading towards them

"Ah! Aunt Karin!" Sarada yelled and Karin smirked at her niece-like friend

"Midori..." Sakura mumbled and Temari smiled too

Midori went closer to Sakura through the help of his dog

"Whoa, slow down, Inurin," Midori called at the dog

"Midori! Where did you get your eyes?" Temari and Sakura said, hugging the blind boy

Sasuke and Shikamaru twitched at the background

"Well, I didn't but I figured out a secret technique of the Itoshi clan! Through the use of enough chakra, we could regain back our eyes...but the technique wasn't completed so, the technique will bring back our eyes but..." Midori trailed off

Sakura bent down at the dog

"Your eyes will be blind still..." Temari continued his unfinished statement

"Anyway, now's not the time!" Midori said

"Oh right! Sarada, Shikadai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, come over here!" Temari called and the said people neared them together with Karin

"This is my daughter, Sarada, my husband, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said and Midori smiled

"So, Karin was right when she told me you became the Uchiha Matriach, huh?" Midori teased and Sakura glared at him although he couldn't see it

"And this must be your family, Temari," Midori said to the sandy blonde lady

"Oh, right! This is my son, Shikadai and my husband, Shikamaru." Temari said as she rubbed Shikadai's dark hair.

"Lord Midori! The program is starting soon!" called a deep voice

"Hai!" then, Midori glance at Sakura "Well then, let's go, you have a performance don't you?" Midori said and Sakura smiled and followed him, followed by Sarada, Shikadai and Karin

They didn't notice Shikamaru's and Sasuke's glare to the blind boy

~~~

"Good evening, everyone! We have a great honour amidst of us! Lord Midori of the Land of Air has come back to his birth place!" a Jounin said as he gestured to Midori seated upfront together with two other people

"And our own Lady Haruno - no, since she's married let's make it official, Uchiha Sakura and Lady Temari who is also married thus, Lady Temari Nara. And with them, sits with Lord Shikamaru, Young Lord Shikadai, Lord Sasuke and Young Lady Sarada." the Jounin introduced again

###

The program was halfway through when the Jounin-

"Everyone may I get your attention! Our very own Lady Temari and Lady Sakura are offering us a song!"

Temari smirked as she stood up and Sakura gave her a thumbs up

"OKAY!! EVERYONE FROM HANA!! Listen up and be...AMUSED!" Temari said just as the music started playing-

[Here's to Never Growing Up](https://youtu.be/sXd2WxoOP5g)

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_ **   
**_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_ **   
**_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_ **   
**_Singing here's to never growing up_ **

**_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_ **   
**_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_ **   
**_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_ **   
**_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_ **

**_Say, won't you stay forever stay_ **   
**_If you stay forever hey_ **   
**_We can stay forever young_ **

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_ **   
**_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_ **   
**_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_ **   
**_Singing, here's to never growing up_ **

**_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_ **   
**_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_ **   
**_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_ **   
**_Singing, here's to never growing up_ **

**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_ **   
**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_ **

**_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_ **   
**_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_ **   
**_They say "just grow up", but they don't know us_ **   
**_We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_ **

**_Say, won't you say "forever"_ **   
**_Stay, if you stay forever_ **   
**_Hey, we can stay forever young_ **

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_ **   
**_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_ **   
**_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_ **   
**_Singing, here's to never growing up_ **

**_We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"_ **   
**_I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_ **   
**_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_ **   
**_Singing, here's to never growing up_ **

**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_ **   
**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_ **

**_Say, won't you say "forever"_ **   
**_Stay, if you stay forever_ **   
**_Hey, we can stay forever young_ **

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_ **   
**_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_ **   
**_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_ **   
**_Singing, here's to never growing up_ **

**_We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"_ **   
**_I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_ **   
**_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_ **   
**_Singing, here's to never growing up_ **

**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_ **   
**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_ **   
**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da_ ** **_de_ ** **_da_ ** **_de_ ** **_da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_ **   
**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_ **

"WOOOHHH!! GO TEM-CHAN!!" Sakura and Karin yelled as Temari smirked again but her smirk turned into confusion when she glanced at their table and found Shikamaru's face buried in a huge bowl of...water? She couldn't tell if it was water cuz it was color red...

"TROUBLESOME, OLD MAN! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A NOSE BLEED WHEN YOUR WIFE SINGS!!" Shikadai said as he kicked his father out of the chair

Temari shook her head as she threw the mic to Sakura as she helps her husband

"Go, your turn, Sakura!"

Sakura gulped as she stood up, suddenly nervous at the mere sight of the crowd but-

"GO, MAMA!" Sarada cheered her and she smiled

"You want a performance!? I'll GIVE YOU ONE!!" another song played but it was calm

[Wish You Were Here](https://youtu.be/VT1-sitWRtY)

**_I can be tough_ **   
**_I can be strong_ **   
**_But with you_ **   
**_It's not like that at all_ **   
**_There's a girl_ **   
**_That gives a shit_ **   
**_Behind this wall_ **   
**_You just walked through it_ **

**_And I remember all those crazy things you said_ **   
**_You left them running through my head_ **   
**_You're always there, you're everywhere_ **   
**_But right now I wish you were here._ **   
**_All those crazy things we did_ **   
**_Didn't think about it, just went with it_ **   
**_You're always there, you're everywhere_ **   
**_But right now I wish you were here_ **

**_Damn, Damn, Damn,_ **   
**_What I'd do to have you_ **   
**_Here, here, here_ **   
**_I wish you were here._ **   
**_Damn, Damn, Damn_ **   
**_What I'd do to have you_ **   
**_Near, near, near_ **   
**_I wish you were here._ **

**_I love_ **   
**_The way you are_ **   
**_It's who I am_ **   
**_Don't have to try hard_ **   
**_We always say_ **   
**_Say it like it is_ **   
**_And the truth_ **   
**_Is that I really_ ** **_mi_ ** **_-I-_ ** **_iss_ **

**_All those crazy things you said (things you said)_ **   
**_You left them running through my head (through my head)_ **   
**_You're always there, you're everywhere_ **   
**_But right now I wish you were here._ **   
**_All those crazy things we did (things we did)_ **   
**_Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)_ **   
**_You're always there, you're everywhere_ **   
**_But right now I wish you were here_ **

**_Damn, Damn, Damn,_ **   
**_What I'd do to have you_ **   
**_Here, here, here_ **   
**_I wish you were here._ **   
**_Damn, Damn, Damn_ **   
**_What I'd do to have you_ **   
**_Near, near, near_ **   
**_I wish you were here._ **

**_No, I don't wanna let go_ **   
**_I just wanna let you know_ **   
**_That I never wanna let go_ **

**_(Let go, oh, oh)_ **

**_No, I don't wanna let go_ **   
**_I just wanna let you know_ **   
**_That I never wanna let go_ **

**_(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_ **

**_Damn, Damn, Damn,_ **   
**_What I'd do to have you_ **   
**_Here, here, here_ **   
**_I wish you were here (I wish you were here)_ **   
**_Damn, Damn, Damn_ **   
**_What I'd do to have you_ **   
**_Near, near, near_ **   
**_I wish you were here._ **

**_Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)_ **   
**_What I'd do to have you_ **   
**_Here, here, here (Here)_ **   
**_I wish you were here._ **   
**_Damn, Damn, Damn_ **   
**_What I'd do to have you_ **   
**_Near, near, near_ **   
**_I wish you were here._ **

Sakura finished her song and it was followed a crowd of applause.

Sasuke frowned when he felt that the song was kind of directed to him but Sakura gave him a reassuring smile

 _My wife sure is a good singer!_ Sasuke thought as he glance at his wife and smirked and she smiled back.

\----

"OI! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!!" Karin yelled and Suigetsu and Jugo (when did they get there?!) raised an eyebrow at her

"You sure you can sing?" Suigetsu teased and Karin punched his head which turned to water as she stomped towards the stage and Sakura smiled at her and threw the mic to her

"Thanks, Saks!" Karin said as Sakura went down the stage and on the foot of the stairs and next to her came Temari

"Is Shikamaru okay now?" Sakura asked and Temari sighed but nodded

Back to Karin

"Okay, Karin here! Let's go!" Then, the music started playing

[What the Hell](https://youtu.be/tQmEd_UeeIk)

**_You say that I'm_ ** **_messin_ ** **_' with your head_ **   
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **   
**_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_ **   
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **   
**_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_ **   
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **   
**_I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun_ **   
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **

**_You're on your knees,_ ** **_beggin_ ** **_' please "stay with me"_ **   
**_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_ **

**_All my life I've been good but now_ **   
**_Ooohhh_ **   
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_ **   
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_ **   
**_If you love me, if you hate me_ **   
**_You can't save me, baby, baby_ **   
**_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_ **

**_What, What, What, What the hell?_ **

**_So what if I go out on a million dates?_ **   
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **   
**_You never call or listen to me anyway_ **   
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **   
**_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_ **   
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **   
**_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_ **   
**_(Yeah)_ **

**_You're on your knees,_ ** **_beggin_ ** **_' please "stay with me" (_ ** **_Va_ ** **_fan!)_ **   
**_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)_ **

**_All my life I've been good but now_ **   
**_Ooohhh_ **   
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_ **   
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_ **   
**_If you love me, if you hate me_ **   
**_You can't save me, baby, baby_ **   
**_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_ **

**_La_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **_whoa whoa [x2]_ **

**_(_ ** **_La_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **_)_ **   
**_You say that I'm messing with your head_ **   
**_Boy, I like messing in your bed_ **   
**_(_ ** **_La_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **_)_ **   
**_Yeah, I am messing with your head_ **   
**_When I'm messing with you in bed_ **

**_All my life I've been good but now_ **   
**_Ooohhh_ **   
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_ **   
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_ **   
**_All my life I've been good but now_ **   
**_Ooohhh_ **   
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_ **   
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_ **   
**_If you love me, if you hate me_ **   
**_You can't save me, baby, baby_ **   
**_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_ **

**_La_ ** **_,_ ** **_la_ ** **_,_ **   
**_La_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **_,_ **   
**_La_ ** **_,_ **   
**_La_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **** **_la_ ** **_,_ ** **_la_ **

Karin smirked and Sakura and Temari smiles at her

 _She...has a good voice!_ Suigetsu admitted in his head as a faint blush was visible on his cheek

+++

"Hey, Sakura, Temari! The finals! Hayaku!!" Sakura smirked as Karin invited them and then, she and Temari jumped onstage

"For our final! We will sing altogether!" Sakura announced as the music played

[Bang Bang](https://youtu.be/0HDdjwpPM3Y)

**_[Sakura_ ** **_Haruno_ ** **_:]_ **   
**_She got a body like an hour glass_ **   
**_But I can give it to you all the time_ **   
**_She got a booty like a Cadillac_ **   
**_But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_ **

**_(You've been waiting for that..._ **   
**_Step on up swing your bat)_ **   
**_See anybody could be bad to you,_ **   
**_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_ **

**_[Sakura_ ** **_Haruno_ ** **_:]_ **   
**_Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_ **   
**_Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_ **   
**_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_ **   
**_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_ **   
**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_ **   
**_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_ **   
**_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_ **   
**_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_ **

**_[_ ** **_Temari_ ** **_]_ **   
**_She might've let you hold her hand in school_ **   
**_But I'm a show you how to graduate_ **   
**_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk_ **   
**_Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)_ **

**_(Okay you've got a very big_ ** **_shhh_ ** **_,_ **   
**_Mouth but don't say a thing)_ **   
**_See anybody could be good to you,_ **   
**_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_ **

**_[Sakura,_ ** **_Temari_ ** **_, Karin:]_ **   
**_Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_ **   
**_Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_ **   
**_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_ **   
**_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_ **   
**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_ **   
**_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_ **   
**_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_ **   
**_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_ **

**_[Karin_ ** **_Uzumaki_ ** **_:]_ **   
**_(You know what, girls?_ **   
**_Let me show you how to do.)_ **   
**_It's_ ** **_Myx_ ** **** **_Moscato_ **   
**_It's friends in the bottle_ **   
**_It's Nicki full throttle_ **   
**_It's all, all_ **   
**_Swimming in the grotto_ **   
**_We winning in the lotto_ **   
**_We dipping in the pot of blue_ ** **_pho_ ** **_-to_ **   
**_Kidding so good_ **   
**_This_ ** **_drippin_ ** **_' on wood_ **   
**_Get a ride in the engine that could go_ **   
**_Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it_ **   
**_Queen Nicki dominate,_ ** **_prominate_ **   
**_It's me, Jessie, and Ari_ **   
**_If they test me they sorry_ **   
**_Riders_ ** **_umph_ ** **_like Harley_ **   
**_Then pull off in this Ferrari_ **   
**_If he_ ** **_hangin_ ** **_' we_ ** **_bangin_ ** **_'_ **   
**_Phone_ ** **_rangin_ ** **_', he_ ** **_slangin_ ** **_'_ **   
**_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_ **

**_B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)_ **   
**_B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey_ **   
**_See anybody could be good to you,_ **   
**_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_ **

**_[Sakura,_ ** **_Temari_ ** **_, Karin:]_ **   
**_Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_ **   
**_Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_ **   
**_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_ **   
**_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_ **   
**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_ **   
**_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_ **   
**_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_ **   
**_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_ **

**_[Karin_ ** **_Uzumaki_ ** **_(overlapping):]_ **   
**_Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_ **   
**_Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_ **

**_[Karin_ ** **_Uzumaki_ ** **_:]_ **   
**_Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_ **   
**_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_ **

**_[Sakura_ ** **_Haruno_ ** **_:]_ **   
**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_ **   
**_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_ **   
**_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_ **   
**_Wait a minute till ya (ah)_ **

The crowd went wild as they finished

**

"Thank you for letting us stay for the night, Ryoka-san," Temari, Karin and Sakura told the head of the rental houses in Hanagakure

"No problem!"

Midori came forward smiled to Sakura and Temari, he was next to a lady with onyx eyes and brown hair

"By the way, this is my wife, Itoshi Ruiko..." Midori said and his wife smiled at Sakura and Temari

"Hi, Ruiko, is Midori okay as husband?" Sakura asked teasingly

"Of course I am!"

They all laughed and the Nara and Uchiha family retreated to their cottages.

//////

"Sigh, kami performing in front a huge crowd is very exhausting.... By the way, Shikamaru, is your nose okay now?" Temari asked as she sat on the bed

"Yeah..."

"Good, I'm sleeping now..." Temari said as she pulled the covers over her but before she could sleep, a huge weight was on her

"S-S-S-Sh-Sh-Shikamaru!! G-Get off me!!" Temari protested "If you don't I'll-?!" Temari was cut when she was kissed passionately by Shikamaru

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Temari asks, her voice still sore from singing on top of her voice

Shikamaru sighed and hugged his wife and whispered to her "Aishiteru..." which made the sandy blonde smile but they were interrupted by a yell from their son's yell from the next room

"I can hear you, ya know!" Shikadai whined

The Nara couple just smiled and slept side by side.

\\\\\\\

"My gosh, Karin's energy is so high..." Sakura whined as she sat on the bed, then laying down next to Sasuke.

His back was facing her and Sakura frowned and faced the other way

Soon, she felt arms around herself and she smiled

"Goodnight and I love you, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said

"Hn."

Sakura smiled as she felt a kiss on her neck.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was rushed! I just wanted to publish it as soon as possible!
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> 1\. Here's to never growing Up - Avril Lavigne
> 
> 2\. Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne
> 
> 3\. What The Hell - Avril Lavigne
> 
> 4\. Bang Bang - Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj


	16. Kamui 🛀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is based of a technique an Uchiha can use by the means of the Sharingan.

"Sigh...time to fetch Sarada outside the gates..." Sakura said as she put on her red headband. She just finished a six-hour shift at the hospital and she is going to the forest, halfway from where Sarada should be arriving with her team.

_Flashback no_ _Jutsu_

_"Mama, I have to deliver a scroll to_ _Kumogakure_ _with my team tomorrow."_ _Sarada_ _said as she glared at her_ _hatest_ _food - a plump, red tomato sitting on the countertop._

_"Oh good, I'll meet you halfway towards the village. Just send a clone to report to the_ _Hokage_ _. Accompany me to a small town nearby." Sakura said as she stirred the miso ramen_ _she_ _was cooking_

_"Okay then,_ _kaa_ _-chan!"_ _Sarada_ _smiled at her and_ _Sakura_ _smiled back._

_Flashback No_ _Jutsu_ _Release_

+*+*+*+

Sakura waited at the forest when finally, she sensed her daughter's familiar chakra together with Naruto's son's chakra

"How's your mission, Team Konohamaru?" Sakura said as their team neared her

"Kaa-chan!" ~Sarada

"Uchiha-sama!" ~Mitsuki

"Aunt Sakura!" ~Boruto

"Sakura-nee-san!" ~Konohamaru

"Hi, everyone!" Sakura said with a wave and an eye-closed smile

Sarada quickly formed hand signs and quickly made a clone

"Boruto, Mitsuki, Konohamaru-sensei, tell Nanadaime-sama that I just accompanied kaa-chan somewhere, I'll let my clone come with you, alright?" Sarada said as she quickly went next to her mother and held her arm

"See ya tomorrow, Sarada-chan!" ~Boruto

"Okay, see you tomorrow, nee-san, Sarada..." ~Konohamaru

"See you, Sarada." ~Mitsuki

And they set off to different ways.

*+*+*+*

"Kaa-chan, this isn't a village?" Sarada asked as she looked around her

"No, but I helped their town be restored after we went to rescue Hanabi from Toneri and they said I could come anytime we want." Sakura said as she walked towards the path full of people and chattering peers.

"So, what are we doing here any-!? Tomatoes?!" Sarada was about to ask something but she was cut when Sakura went to get a few tomatoes

"Don't worry they aren't for you, Sara-chan..." Sakura said as she smiled at the vendor, paid him and got ten luscious, red tomatoes and put it in a shopping bag

"Sigh...Mama, let me carry that," Sarada offered and Sakura smiled as she gave the bag to Sarada "Thanks, musume..." Sakura told her as she went to get some onion strings from another shop

*+*+*

After so many rounds of shopping, the mother and daughter pair finally got home and Sarada placed the shopping bag on the countertop

"Mama...are you making homemade udon?!" Sarada said as she eyed the onion strings they bought as Sakura brought out all the vegetables and fruits they bought

"Smart. Yes I am, Sara-chan. By the way," Sakura paused as she turned to Sarada "Wanna take a bath together? Been a long time since we did...probably...5 years ago..." Sakura said thoughtfully

"Wow, that long? Well okay then, but...what's the occasion? Why are you so eager in preparing food? Does it have to do with-?!"

"Shusshshusssh!! He isn't coming home, Sarada, just that I felt like having udon during Friday..." Sakura said as she cut her daughter to which made Sarada giggle

+*+*+*+*+

"Thank you for the food!Sarada exclaimed as she finished her udon

"Hai!"

"Shannaro, I'm stuffed!" Sarada said as she burped and Sakura smiled and stood up "Sarada, you let your food go down, I'll prepare the bath." Sakura said as she walked towards the direction of the bathroom

+*+*+*+

_Pop! Pop!_

"Sigh...this is such a nice bubble bath. Arigato gozaimasu, kaa-chan..." Sarada said as Sakura scrubbed her daughter's fine tresses while they sat on the bathtub.

"When did we have our last bubble bath, kaa-chan?" Sarada asked as she made bubbles using her hand

"Hnmmm...that was when you were five years old. You would jump on our bed and scream _'Mama, Papa! I want a bubble bath! Let's go take a bubble bath! Pop! Pop!'_ and we could do nothing but obey your whim..." Sakura said as Sarada giggled

"Ne, Kaa-chan..."

"Nani?"

"I miss Papa..."

"...So do I, sweetie...so do I..." Sakura replied as she finished scrubbing Sarada's hair

"I wonder when will he come home next..." Sarada said as her mother scrubbed her own short hair as she rested her body on her mom

"...You know your dad, Sarada, he wants us to be safe...remember what he did to protect you from Shin?" Sakura said as she nuzzled her cheek at the top of Sarada's wet short hair

Sarada smiled, remembering the memory as she moved her bangs to her left ear "...Yeah, you're right, mama..." Sarada said as she sighed

+*+*+*+

"Mama, I have to go now, I'm sleepy. You gonna stay longer here?" Sarada said as she stood from the tub and rinsed herself under the shower

"You go ahead, sweetie, I have to stay here a little longer..." Sakura replies as Sarada wears her bathrobe and smiles as she exits the bathroom

_Sasuke_ _-kun...we miss you..._

-*-*-*-*-

Sakura's eyes were starting to droop but she was shot awake when a spiral gathering in one place in front of her made the hairs on her body rise

A slight wind was felt and when the spiral became stabilized, Sakura's whole body froze as she blushed

In front of her, was a fully-naked Uchiha Sasuke, his sharingan activated but it slowly fades and was replaced by his bottomless pools of onyx

_His_ _kamui_ _?!_

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke didn't say a thing, all he did was inch closer to her and soon, his face was hidden beneath the water...right where her chest was!!

Sakura blushed crimson as she covered her blushing face with one hand and she closed her eyes.

She couldn't contain the moan that escaped from her lips as Sasuke's tongue prodded her sweet pink bud.

She gulped for air but found she couldn't stop moaning as she felt Sasuke's index finger went inside her womanhood and she blushed a darker shade of red as she was forced to bend to his will

"S-S-Sasuke-kun..." she couldn't help as more moans escaped her mouth as Sasuke had already inserted three fingers inside of her

Finally, "Sakura..."

"N-Na-uhhhh...Nani...? Uhhhh..." Sakura managed to croak out but her words were slurred as Sasuke lifted his head to look at her.

He removed his fingers and Sakura sighed as she tried to control the blush all over her face as Sasuke licked his fingers

She started to relax but she gasped again when Sasuke started to penetrate her with his shaft and she was forced to moan louder this time

"Ahhh...S-Sasuke-kun..."

thus, forcing her to bury her face on his shoulder as tears escaped her eyes as Sasuke came out of her but went further in.

His thrusts were a bit harsh but she wasn't complaining.

 _So good..._ ~Sakura

 _So f****ng tight..._ ~Sasuke

Soon, Sakura came to her peak as she cried out her loudest moan

"Ahhhhhh!!! Sa-su-ke-ku-un!!"

Her juices cover Sasuke, as she moaned; her words punctuated by his last thrusts.

Finally, he grew still against her as did she.

She was panting as Sasuke held her against him and finally he lifted her chin and kissed her, his tongue quickly winning their mini tongue war.

They pulled away and his onyx eyes bore through her own emerald green ones and she could've sworn she saw them soften

"Sakura..."

"N-Nani?" Sakura stuttered, still a bit slurred from their short love-making

"I missed you..."

She smiled as her eyes watered and Sasuke wiped her tears with his hands

"Sasuke-kun...I missed you too..." she answered

"Sakura, I know I'm more of a man of action, I prefer to show what a feel rather than saying it but..." Sasuke paused as he kissed her button nose

"But?"

"But I need to tell you still...I love you so much...more than I love my life...you are my everything and so is Sarada...I'll do everything to protect you both...I love you both so much!" Sasuke confessed as he held her in his arms

She sighs at the warmth of him

"I know that Sasuke-kun...I love you too..." Sakura said as she hugged him back

-*-*-*-

The couple knocked on Sarada's door and then, she opened it and her eyes widened

"Papa!"

"Good evening, musume..." the couple said

"We want to sleep with you, is that okay?" Sakura asked

"Of course!" Sarada said as she let them in.

Soon, the family lay asleep, Sasuke at the left side of the bed, Sakura at the right and Sarada in the middle.

**_"I love you both..." ~_ ** **_Sasuke_ ** **** **_Uchiha_ **

**THE END!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight lemon...okay that wasn't slight, truth is, I tried to write a lemon and this is my first one so...
> 
> Plz bear with it!
> 
> The photo above isn't where I got the idea it was when I saw a picture of Sakura taking a bath and suddenly Sasuke appears before her and plunges his head on her chest in Facebook.
> 
> And I know, family fluff at the beginning. The truth to that is I kind of relate the Uchiha family to my own.
> 
> My father is like Sasuke
> 
> My mom is like Sakura
> 
> And I look like Sarada a bit...
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ≧ω≦ ノ(・ω・)ノ
> 
> Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→
> 
> ♪＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／
> 
> 🚿 😍 👪 🛀 ☺


	17. The Real Reason 📝

Boru: Oi, Sarada!

Sara: Nani?

Boru: I've been thinking...where did our names come from...

Hima: Onii-chan's name came from Uncle Neji's! Cuz **_Neji_** means **_screw_** while **_Boruto_** is the Japanese pronunciation of **_bolt_** , the one being used together with a wrench.

Sara: Wow, you've been studying, Hima-chan...

Hima: When onii-chan and you are out on missions, I spend almost all day in tou-chan's private library...

Boru: Wait, wait, wait, wait!! Oyaji HAS A PRIVATE LIBRARY?!

Shika: Shut the hell up, Boruto...

Boru: You shut the hell up, Shikadai! Uh...by the way, where did your freakin' name came from?

Shika: Tradition states that the Nara family - a close friend of the Yamanaka and Akimichi family - needs to have kids with the starting of Shika. The same way with the Yamanaka - Ino - and the Akimichi - Cho - that's a fact.

Sara: Never heard that before...

Boru: But where does the **_dai_** come from anyway?

Shika: Who knows? Kaa-chan says that she just had this affiliation with the word **_dai_** because it begins the word **_daisuki_** which means **_I love you_**...at least, that's what I know...

Boru: Ohh...Himawari's name is kind of obvious, cuz her name literally means **_sunflower_** and the first two kanji of her name when reversed can be **_Hyūga_** or **_Hinata_** making it a reference to both Kaa-chan's name and the Hyūga clan.

Sara: When did you learn that?

Hima: Yeah, I thought I was only named that because the first two letters are the same with kaa-chan.

Boru: That's what I thought at first because I was the one who named you. And then, kaa-chan explained why she thought the name **_himawari_** is perfect too. That's what she said.

Shika: I see...by the way...Sarada, what IS the origin of your name?

Sara: Watashi?

Boru: Yes you.

Sara: There are two reasons, one, **_sarada_** is the Japanese pronunciation of **_salad_** and yes, I know you're going to ask 'Why the hell would kaa-chan and tou-chan name me after a food?' well the reason is because when they discovered that kaa-chan was pregnant, they were both eating vegetable salad...

Boru: A weird way of choosing names...

Sara: Yeah, I know, right? They were travelling together when kaa-chan discovered she was pregnant with me and they were eating a vegetable salad...? Well it is weird but I still like my name...

Shika: You said there were two reasons, right?

Hima: What's the other reason, Sarada-nee?

Sara: Ya see, the **_Sa_** from **_sarada_** came from mama and papa's ** _sa_** ** _suke_** _ **,**_ _ **sa**_ _ **kura**_ and the **_Ra_** came from mama's **_saku_** ** _ra_** and lastly, the **_Da_** came from Uncle Itachi's **_Ta which papa shifted to Da_** thus, resulting, **_sa_** \+ **_ra_** \+ **_ta_** \- _**t**_ \+ **_da_** = **_Sarada_** ** _._** Ya get it?

Shika, Boru & Hima: ..........

Sara: Why the weird looks?

Shika: Nothing.

Hima: It's just that your name...

Boru: Has lots of histories...

Sara: Well, I do like history and mystery...

Hima: I like reading too! And picking flowers!

Shika: Don't know about you guys but shogi, simulation games and afternoon naps are my life...

Boru: Whatever...but I agree with Shikadai about the simulation games...

Shika: Hatest food? Spinach, yuck!

Sara: Tomatoes...

Boru: But Sasuke-sensei likes tomatoes, right?

Sara: Papa and I are different...

Hima: But you look like him...well, except for your eye shape and face shape though. Those features of yours came from Aunt Sakura.

Sara: Really?

Boru: Oyaji did say that you probably looked 89% like Sasuke-sensei. The remaining percentage is that your atmosphere is like Aunt Sakura...

Sara: Hm...yeah, I agreed on Nanadaime-sama for that...

+*+*+*+

Sara: Oh cool! It's time! Bye guys! I gotta go!

Boru: Ehh?! Where are ya goin', Sarada?

Sara: Mama and Papa promised we will train today! See ya tomorrow!

???: Dude, you were late...

Sara: Whatever, Iris, you were always lying to me...

Iris: Pfft. Can't a girl have a laugh? Anyways, Boruto, Himawari, your parents are looking for you and you too, Shikadai...

Boru: Okay, Hima, ikuyo!

Hima: Hai! Onii-chan!

Shika: Sayonara...

They went their separate ways. Iris smiling at them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short!!!
> 
> Just wanna make a trivia chapter here!!
> 
> Peace out, yo!


	18. Sakura's Book 📓

The land was peaceful...nothing could disturb nor disrupt the quietness of the whole wood...

"Wooh!!"

Except for a pink haired, emerald eyed kunoichi's voice echoing in a waterfall's cave.

Sakura stops herself as she glances at her newborn baby.

There, wrapped in blue blanket, laid in a small cradle (Karin gave her for the baby), her baby slept. Her angelic features (especially her raven hair) emphasize the clan from which she was born into.

"I love you, musume..." the kunoichi whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

The baby awoke by this action, her onyx eyes staring into her very soul. To think, that this baby was a gift to her by a man who used to despise and ignore her ardent love for him.

The baby sobbed a small one. Sakura realized what time it was, she calculated the sun's height from inside the cave.

"Right. Time for dinner, Sarada-chan," she put her pink book down beside her as she picked up the baby and settled her on her thighs.

She loosened her top, opened two buttons, removed a cup of her bra and let her baby suck on her for her milk.

She smiles as baby Sarada closes her eyes but keeps on drinking milk from her.

Carefully, she supports one hand under her baby and got her book back to continue reading.

Her book was entitled; **_The Pocket Book of Information (A Little of Everything) Enlarged Edition._**

She looked at the author's name.

**_C.S_ ** **_._ ** **_CANONIGO_ **

She loved the book ever since she brought it in the Hidden Stone Village when she and her husband stopped by there.

**(A/N: The book is really a book! It's true. I love the book myself! Credits to** **C.S** **.** **CANONIGO** **!)**

She was soon swept out by her thoughts when she read a new story from the book;

**_Dama_ ** **_De_ ** **_Noche_ **

**_On a moonlight night, when the wind is high, a scent so delicious may drift to you and enrapture you while a voice...ethereal in its purity, may call out to you from the dappled shadows:_ **

_"Come you, for whom I've waited. I have been true...as true as this fragrance that now envelops my body. Come at once, wherever you may be..."_

_**It is not a ghost you hear, but the solemn entreaty of the Lady of the Evening - she, who once was the comeliest of the princesses of**_ _ **Tawi**_ _ **-**_ _ **Tawi**_ **(A/N:** **Tawi** **-** **Tawi** **is a place or province in the country Philippines)** , **_but who can now only speak to you in the silent language of a flower._**

**_She was a sultan's daughter, renowned for her beauty in her father's realm. None but the noble in birth sought her hand on marriage. But caring neither for titles nor for riches, she had plighted her word to a man whose sole nobility was his character: the palace gardener._ **

**_It was in the palace, on many moonlight nights that these chaste lovers met in secret and kissed in secret, and vowed to love only each other in secret. But not all the lush foliage in that garden could hide such a secret for long. The sultan was furious when he learned of it. In no time at all, he had his_** **_daughter's lover banished from his dominion_**.

**_The banishment came in the hour of the lover's tryst. The unsuspecting princess hurried into the garden. There she waited until the moon began to wane. Where he would have appeared, there was merely the faint rustling of leaves against a soft wind. And yet she never the doubted that he would come, even if death itself stood in his way._ **

**_Finally, she knelt by a bush, her hands caressing its stems. "Allah",_ ** **(A/N: Allah, if I'm not mistaken, is the God of the Muslims or the Islam religion)** _**she intoned, her voice tinged with sadness but without reproach, "Make me into a flower - the sweetest this place can hold. Here will my lover find me, no matter how long it takes, for here, as a flower, I can wait for him forever."** _

_**On a moonlight night, when the wind is high, a scent so delicious, so sweet, may drift to you and enrapt you, while a voice......** _

"Hello! Earth to Sakura!"

Sakura flashed out of her reverie and found herself face to face with a man with raven hair and one onyx eye and one purple one.

He wears a black trench coat and a brown cloak over himself

"N-Nani, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her voice shaking as she put down her book as her husband wipes the tears from her eyes, she didn't even know she was crying!

"I've been calling for you. And why are you crying, darling?" he asked her as he kissed her forehead

"Oh, uh...I was just...reading a sad...eto...love story. From my book, shujin..." she answers her husband as she removes their daughter from her and puts her back to the cradle, noticing she was asleep.

Sasuke blushes as he sees her bare breast in front him but he quickly composes himself.

"Anyway, I was asking if you would like to have takoyaki, salmon maki and ramen for dinner. I brought the ingredients and I can cook them if you want." he said as he notices more tears streaming slowly from his wife's face and he was eager to wipe those off.

"S-Sure. T-That's fine by me..." Sakura answers him as she wipes her remaining tears.

He sat himself in front if her and kisses her cheek. He licks the tears away and kisses her passionately.

_S-_ _Sasuke_ _-kun..._

She responded and soon, they were both on the cave floor; him atop her.

Sakura freaks when Sasuke's hand travels to her top and squeezes her breast.

She pulled away and said to him quickly,

"NoSasuke-kunIrealizedIhave **coitophobia**!"

( **A/N:** **Coitophobia** **means a fear of sexual intercourse)**

Sasuke raises a wary eyebrow at her behavior and stares into her jade eyes

"Seriously? You're saying you have Coitophobia now that we have child? Are you crazy or are you just plain weird?" Sasuke asked as he imagined his wife having the said phobia

"D-Datte Sasuke-kun...that was at least nine months ago...we haven't done it and I'm...scared now..." she said

Sasuke stares at her as if she had said the lamest joke of the season

"Sakura...what do you want, brute force, or you will obey?" he asked as he eyed her movements

"You're willing to go to those lengths?"

"You're my fujin, right?" he asks as he takes her right hand and kisses her knuckles as he eyed the emerald ring on her finger.

She sighs as she tries to get off him

"You're not going until you choose."

_What should I do?! He's starting to get serious!!_

**Just obey him! After you and** **Sarada** **go back to the village, he's gonna leave again! Who knows when we'll get the next chance to do** **_it_ ** **with him?!**

_Hush, you! I wasn't asking you!_ She pushed the shameless thoughts of her inner away

"I'm getting impatient, Sakura. Sarada will wake up if we get violent. Decide." he smirks at her innocent, blushing face.

She sighs, thinking her inner is right and that there was no getting out of it now.

 **(A/N: Red Alert! Mature scene ahead! Be warned!!** )

"Fine! Just...be gentle. Don't increase your speed if I don't tell you to." she says as she eyed him, giving up.

He smirks and activates his sharingan

 _Fudge and fiddlesticks! Using his_ _genjutsu_ _is SO NOT FAIR!!_ She cursed as she saw him in front of her completely naked...and she realized she was naked too!

_Kso_ _!_

He fingered her a few times until there are four fingers inside her. She moaned as she reached her peak and released onto his fingers

_Enough of this false reality!!_

She breaks out of the genjutsu, panting.

"You're already so wet...you want me so bad don't you?" he smirks and she just looks away, her face looking like his favorite fruit

"Just get on with it!"

He smirks. Just then, in a blink of an eye, she was left with her undergarments.

He kissed her and Sakura saw that her clothes was at the corner far from them.

She moans of pleasure when Sasuke succeeds on bringing down her bra and pinching her bud.

"Oh kami..." she whispers as she pulls on his long raven locks

"Yeah that's right, Sa-ku-ra, feel it..." he pulls away as he said this, their mouths linked by saliva

He removed his hand from her bud and started sucking the bud instead.

She curled her toes as she moaned

"Oh...yes...right there, Sasuke-kun..." she directs him to where she finds the most pleasure

He kneads the other with his other hand while the other fingering her clothed core; finding her so damp.

He pulls away as he, too, removes his own clothes.

All that's left of him was his boxers.

She blushed at the sight of his toned chest and while biting her lower lip, she runs a hand all over them

He approves of this but this actions of hers prompts her to distract herself for his next move.

Kissing her again, he swiftly removes her soaked underwear and gives her breasts a firm squeeze

He pulls away again from the kiss and lowers his head to her core.

He kisses her inner thighs and starts fingering with one finger

"Oh shit..." she cursed as Sasuke found her center of pleasure.

"And you said you had coitophobia..." he hissed in annoyance "Lame excuse, Sakura. No matter what," he lifts his head and kissed her forehead, nose and lips and when they pulled away, Sasuke continued his statement "You cannot hide anything from me..." he said as he pushed in four fingers at once

"S-Sasuke-kun...I...I'm going t-to co-?!" she never got to finish her statement when her juices released and covered Sasuke's fingers.

He pulled out all of his fingers and licked them

She blushed as Sasuke did that. Little did she know that Sasuke had bent down his head and was about to start 'level 3'

He licked her wet core which made her toes curl and prompted her to moan loud but luckily for them, Sarada was too busy in dreamland to be awoken by her mother's countless moans

"Sasuke-kun...oh kami...oh kami please! Faster! Pleasure me more!!" she completely lost it...

Sasuke raised his head and found her eyes colored dark green instead of light green

"I can see your arousal, Sakura...if you wouldn't mind, can I take you now?" he asks with a smirk

"Oh kami, yes! Please do it fast, Sasuke-kun!" she answers, her voice fully-aroused

In no more than a second, he has freed himself of his last piece of clothing and her jade eyes were met by a fully-aroused shaft.

"I'll be gentle at first but I'm going to f**k you hard, f**k you good tonight, Sakura." he says, his quite state washed away from him

"Oh kami, just take me, Sasuke!" she says, impatiently and with that, he positions himself at her entrance and carefully eases in her

"Oh kami, you're so big..." the pink haired kunoichi whispered to him

"And you are so freaking tight...." the raven shinobi replied as he eases more into her and then, he puts her legs on his shoulders, a very tight angle for Sakura but she doesn't mind. She can only feel the full pleasure he is giving her

Soon, he was in her fully but he waited for her to adjust to him

She moves her hips, a signal for him to thrust himself and lose himself in her

He went out, then in, then out, then in and the pattern goes.

"Kami!! Faster, Sasuke-kun, don't stop!" she said as she pulled on his hair

He complies and does what she told him to.

Their ardent dance went for somehow twenty minutes until he gave her his three last thrusts

_Coitophobia_ _my ass..._

He places kisses on her skin before he drops himself carefully on her, his shaft inside her still

Soon, Sakura smiles

"Why were you crying again, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her as he lifts his gaze on her

"Dama de Noche, Sasuke-kun." she replies

"Ahh. The story of the sultan's daughter who became a flower as she waits for her lover..." he says

"You read my book?"

"I've read that even before you bought it from that bookstore." he said

He lifts himself off of her to plant a sweet kiss on her forehead

"I"

He kissed her nose

"Love"

Then lastly, he kissed her lips

"You"

Sakura blushed at the gesture but smiled anyway.

+*+*+*+*+

The two were having their dinner of what Sasuke had offered earlier

Suddenly, Sakura stops from what she's eating when Sasuke gave her some flowers;

Azucena **(A/N: Which means "You are Lovely")**

A pink Cadena de Amor **(A/N: Which means "My heart is yours")**

Dahlia **(A/N: Which means "Yours Forever")**

Petunia **(A/N: Which means "You sooth me" or "Stay beside me")**

Rosebud **(A/N: Which means a Confession of Love)**

She smiled as she accepted the flowers from him.

She stood up and kissed him

"Arigato gozaimasu..." she said as she hugged him.

Sasuke smiled.

Finally, he had found his family as his love for eternity.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to get this story off my chest!
> 
> Oh fudgecake! My second lemon!
> 
> Sorry to those who didn't like the sex part. Gomie...
> 
> The book, the story and the flowers' meanings are all true and I got them from the book itself! Thanks to C.S. CANONIGO again for such a lovely informative book!
> 
> Thanks for all the support!!


	19. Clothing... ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Remember Sakura's clothes during the Naruto Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom? The one when Naruto, Sakura and Lee were genin and went on a mission to protect and escort the Prince of the Moon Kingdom. I REEEEAAAAALLLLY liked Sakura's outfit there. Check out the media!

Sarada jumped to the roof of their house and entered through the window. She sighed after the mission she just finished with her 4-man squad.

_Flashback No Jutsu_

_"Hey, Sarada! Did you know Aunt Sakura, oyaji and Uncle Lee went on a mission before and they had to go with a circus and a_ _spoiled brat?!" Boruto said angrily as he recounted the story his father told him_

_"Really? Why do you say a spoiled brat?" Sarada asked, getting curious._

_"Well...when he was tired of the animals, he just said they should just let them be...kso, whoever is that kid..."_

_"Be calm by the power of youth, Boruto-san!" their new companion in their mission stated_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever Metaru.... I just want my own tiger!!" Boruto yelled as his voice echoed through the forest._

_Flashback No Jutsu Release!_

"If I remember correctly, Mama, Uncle Lee and Nanadaime-sama changed outfits because they traveled through the desert..." Sarada said as she entered her parents' room...

"I wonder where Mama and Papa is...?" Sarada said to herself as she approached the closet, her steps audible for it was so silent...

"Gee...this silence is deafening..." Sarada thought as she opened the closet of her Mama...

The first she sees is her genin outfit...the long red qipao with the Haruno symbol at the lower part and it was hanged with a blue hanger. When she looked inside the clothing, she sees the blue forehead protector that is almost consumed by rust...

"Mama..."

_Flashback..._

_"Sasuke-kun...don't go..."_

_"Hmph..."_

_"I...I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, SASUKE-KUN! Don't leave!"_

_"Sakura...you are still so annoying..."_

_"Don't go! If you go, I'll scream and-?!"_

_"Sakura...thank you...for everything..."_

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_Flashback End.._

"So emotional..." Sarada said as she removed her clothes and tried her Sakura's genin uniform on.

It fitted her perfectly...she removed her own forehead protector...and wore her mama's blue one and tied it around her forehead...

"Mama...who've ever thought..." she said as some drops of tears fell and quickly wiped it away and once again rummaged through Sakura's clothes again...

The next one she saw was her Mama's teenage clothes...red blouse zipped up and hanged. Inside, her black shorts and the pink cloth that was clipped on her waist and the red forehead protector...

Sarada smiled...

"Mama..."

_Flashback_

_"I...I want to join you, Sasuke!"_

_"Oh?"_

_"I want to...accompany you in your revenge..."_

_"Well then, prove your loyalty to me..." he pointed to Karin's limp body on the ground_

_"Kill her..."_

_"N-N-No...Sasuke..." Karin weakly said_

_"I...I'll do it..."_

_Flashback End_

"Yes...but you did not do it...instead you were almost killed by Papa..." Sarada said to herself as she put the clothes back...

The next one she saw was the clothes her mama wore during their rescue mission; to rescue Hanabi, Boruto's Aunt, from Toneri Otsutsuki...

"Woah...if I remember right, Mama was longing for Papa during the days she wore these...and I wonder if this is the one she wore when she tailed Papa and gave birth to me in Mitsuki's dad's hideout...?" Sarada stated as she giggled at the thought.

×××××

"Eh? What're these?" Sarada said as she picked up two more hangers which held more clothes of her mama.

One was hung on a black hanger...it looked like her mama's genin clothes but the blouse is a lighter shade of pink and it has the same lower part as her genin clothes. It has two pink armwarmers and leg warmers. **(A/N: Naruto Movie 1)**

"Winter clothes?" she asked herself as she laid the clothes on the bed and stared at it then, her gaze turned to the other one hung on pink hanger.

It has a short blouse that goes just above her stomach at least and short lower clothes. It looked simple yet cute... **(A/N: Naruto Movie 3)**

"I can't imagine how Mama looked...but...sorry Mama but I'm wearing this!!" she wore the one that exposed her stomach... **(A/N: Naruto Movie 3)**

********

"Musume?"

"Nani, Mama, Papa?" yelled Sarada from somewhere in the house

"Where are you?" Sakura yelled back as Sasuke removed his coat, hung it on the pegs on the wall and put an arm on Sakura's shoulder

They heard footsteps...and see...

"Oh my god..."

"Sarada what the actual f-?!"

"Why, does it look bad?

"Uh..." Sasuke held his nose "Where did you get that, Sara?" he asks

"Mama's closet. Gee mama, your closet sure resembles like a time capsule. It is also well-organized!" Sarada said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"No, musume. You look kawaii in that. Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Sakura said as she grabbed a camera and took her daughter's picture.

"Mama...can you be honest with me??" Sarada suddenly asked and glared at her Papa signaling him to leave.

Sasuke put his hands up in surrender and went to their room to take a shower

"What is it, Sara?"

"Why...despite of Papa's bad attitude...you continued to love him...I mean, there's a lot of other guys in the village. Why choose Papa?" Sarada asked her she raised an eyebrow

Sakura stayed silent...then, smiled meaningfully...

"Your Papa...he cared about me and you a lot...when we were kids, I'm not assuming but...what I think is he loved me...I confirmed it when he told me that he left...because HE DIDN'T want to get me and the village hurt because of him...once Orochimaru took control of him using the curse mark, a small part of him wanted me safe.... I love how he cared so much about the people around him...he'll do anything to protect them..." Sakura said as she put a hand on her chest.

Sarada grins and smirked at her mom

"You can come out now, Papa..." Sarada stated as they look at the door of the room and sees Sasuke with an evil smirk

"Did you record it Papa??" said a plotting Sarada

"Ohhh yeaaaahh...." he said as he took out a recorder and threw it to his daughter.

"Gihi. But ya know... I'm not really a fan of this clothes anymore..." Sarada says "Why?"

"Because..." Sarada threw the clothes and revealed herself wearing a white sando and a big blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol which belongs to her father...

By now, Sasuke had a full-on nose bleed...

"Pa...pa?"

"Anata...are you okay??"

"Guuuuhhhh..."

**The End...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I just did that...


	20. Home 🏡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemons. Be warned!!

**_"Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before...if given the chance..."_ **   
**_~Simba (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)_ **

*

A certain raven haired man with bangs covering his other eye was walking towards his home...after so many days of lonely and sleepless nights, he is finally coming home to his daughter and...the woman who filled his existence.

But first, he had to report to the Hokage about how his mission turned out...

*knock knock*

"Enter!"

He entered the office of the Village Leader, the sun-kissed idiot who was his previous rival and the one who knocked some sense into his head.

"Hn."

"Mattaku, teme. I think you should put more vocabulary into your teme brain. Jeez..." the Nanadaime, Uzumaki Naruto told him as he threw him a scroll which contained the mission report.

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto smiled a cheeky smile at Uchiha Sasuke as he remembered their fights when they were younger.

"Hai. Good job, Sasuke. You can go now. I'm sure you're dying to see your waifu now, ne? Oh wait. Wait for me. I'm turning in early. I told them I'd be home for today." Naruto stated as he grabbed a gift from his desk -- three gifts -- to be exact.

"Hai, hai."

*-*-*-*-*

"I'm home..."

"Oh, Papa! Welcome home! We didn't know you're coming home today." Uchiha Sarada said as Sasuke went to the kitchen followed by her

"I wanted to surprise you and your mother...speaking of which, where IS your mother?" he asks as both started preparing plates so they could eat dinner.

"Mama came home from work, cooked food, had a small dinner then went to bed saying that she was tired today. She says there were so many patients today at the hospital and most of the staff were on leave." Sarada says as she drinks her remaining black tea in a mug

"Hmm...soka?" Sasuke says as he glances at the stairs and sighs "After this, go to sleep. I'll just wash the dishes, okay, musume?" her father told her and she nods in understanding.

-*-*-

He entered their room and found his wife sleeping soundly with a blanket covering her legs. He sighed and went to the bathroom....

...

He exited the bathroom, fully dressed and hair dripping with water...he changed into his sleeping clothes and looks at Sakura's sleeping form. He kneels by her as the light of the moon from their window illuminated her form.

His eyes wandered her body but he stopped at her stomach...there it was.

A mark...it seemed like a previous scar from her battles before, he figures. But he couldn't help but wonder where in the name of kami did his wife get that...now that he thought about it, this is the first time he saw that...

Sasuke didn't want to wake up his lady from her sleep so he decided to ask tomorrow.

*****

Sakura's eyes fluttered open when the sunlight shone on her face. "It's morning already? Jeez...how long was I out?" _In any case, I should prepare breakfast for me and Sarada..._ The Uchiha Matriach tried to stand up only to be pinned down on the bed by...her _loving_ husband.

"Sa...Sa...Sasuke-ehem...Anata?" she exclaimed as she was met by his onyx eyes that showed love and...concern?

_Was I imagining that?_

"Good morning, Sakura..." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head in between her breasts which caused the latter to blush.

"When...when did you come home?"

"Last night. I was greeted by Sarada. She said you felt tired and turned in early. You told her you had so many patients yesterday. I didn't get to give you your gift..." Sasuke said as he kissed her which she returned happily.

Both pulled away and Sasuke rested his forehead on hers "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun..."

"Yeah. I'm home. I love you..." he said to her "I love you too..."

***

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have gifts for you. I went on a mission with Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin. They said to give these to you." Sasuke said as he gave Sarada 3 gifts "Oh. This is from me..." he gave his daughter another gift which made her smile

"Arigato, Papa!"

Sarada got the gifts and put it at their coffee table "I'll open them later."

"Hey, here's breakfast." Sakura said as she served Sasuke his favorite tomato soup (which made Sarada gag) and gave her daughter her usual tempura and rice balls

 _When should I ask her about that mark...?_ Sasuke was staring intently at his wife who was eating her morning omelette rice.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah no. Nothing."

***

Sakura was in the bathroom while the father and daughter duo were at the living room. Sasuke put down his newspaper and called her daughter

"Sarada."

"What is it, Papa?"

"Have you...seen the mark on your mother's stomach?" the Uchiha Patriach asks his daughter to which the girl raised an eyebrow at...

"...hmmm...well, I did notice it once...do you mean the big scar-like mark on her?"

"So you did see it."

"Yeah. I never got the chance to ask though...my head was occupied these days. My team and Chocho's team were assigned for a mission to retrieve a scroll from Kiri later at noon." Sarada said as a lightbulb appeared atop her head

"Say, why don't you ask her, Papa? Since you're off today."

"Good idea."

*****

"Itekimasu!" Sarada said, indicating she was leaving

"Take care, musume." Sakura said as Sarada gave an indicating wink to her father which he returned. Then, she left.

"Sasuke-kun, can you help me take that other basket of laundry? I'm off today since Tsunade-shishou said that I should rest so I'm doing the laundry..." Sakura said while finishing off in washing the dishes.

This gave Sasuke a brilliant idea.

"Why don't I help you?"

"Eh?"

"Leave it to me. You may not know it but I used to help my mom on doing the laundry befo-?!" Sasuke's eyes suddenly went blank...

Sakura realized he stopped and looked at him...

He stood there, staring blankly...

_Did he remember a bad memory?!_

Sakura wiped her hands and headed towards her husband. She put a hand on his cheek, smiled and kissed him, letting him know that whatever it is he remembered was over and she was there for him.

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie when his wife kissed her. She pulled away, smiled and wiped the tears from his face...

Sasuke teared up again and hugged his wife. Sakura rubbed his back in reassurance

[IF](https://youtu.be/W6rZ8PBom4U)

_**Haaahh...haaaahhh...** _

**_moshi ano hi no ame ga_ **   
**_yonde itanara_ **   
**_kitto sure chikatte itadakeka mo_ **   
**_itsumo toori no jikan ni_ **   
**_basu ga kitetanara_ **   
**_kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne_ **

**_moshi mo sukoshi demo_ **   
**_ano shunkan ga zuretetara_ **   
**_futari wa chikatta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta_ **

**_kimi to onaji mirai wo_ **   
**_zutto issho ni mite itai_ **   
**_onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de_ **   
**_mitsumete you yo_ **   
**_kimi no egaku mirai ni_ **   
**_watashi wa iru no kana_ **   
**_onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_ **   
**_miagete itai yo_ **

**_kuchiguse ya shigusa mo_ **   
**_yoku nite kita futari_ **   
**_maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne_ **   
**_douji ni meeru shitari_ **   
**_onaji koto omottari_ **   
**_akai ito de biki yoserareteru no kamo_ **

**_guuzen wa saisho kara_ **   
**_mou kimatteta mitai ni_ **   
**_kasanatta futari wa unmeitte shinjite iru yo_ **

**_kimi no egaku mirai ni_ **   
**_watashi wa iru no kana_ **   
**_onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_ **   
**_miagete itai yo_ **

**_kimi to onaji mirai wo_ **   
**_zutto issho ni mite itai_ **   
**_onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de_ **   
**_mitsumete you yo_ **   
**_kimi no egaku mirai ni_ **   
**_watashi wa iru no kana_ **   
**_onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_ **   
**_miagete itai yo_ **

**_tatoeba namida no hi mo_ **   
**_hare no hi mo futari de_ **   
**_onaji michi wo itsumade mo_ **   
**_te wo tsunaide arukemasu you ni_ **

**_kimi to onaji mirai wo_ **   
**_zutto issho ni mite itai_ **   
**_onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de_ **   
**_mitsumete you yo_ **   
**_kimi no egaku mirai ni_ **   
**_watashi wa iru no kana_ **   
**_onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_ **   
**_miagete itai yo_ **

The Uchiha Matriach finished her song which made Sasuke smile and the two shared a kiss...

*****

The two sat at the laundry area (more specifically the bathroom don't ask why) and rolled up their sleeves...

Suddenly, Sakura accidentally wet Sasuke with soapy water...now he was filled with bubbles...

"Oops! I'm sorry Sasuke!!"

"Oh you wanna play it like that, huh? Well you picked the wrong person to challenge!" Sasuke grabbed a handful of soapy, bubble-filled water and threw it to Sakura

"Aaahh! Sasuke-kun, take that!"

Soon, they were both covered in bubbles and their clothes were wet and soapy.... They looked at each other panting...

Sasuke neared her and pinned her to the wall. His face inches away from her face...

"Sakura...can I?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun...you can..."

He smiled and kissed his wife passionately...their tongues fought for dominance and Sasuke's won.

Sakura moaned while she was lifted up the wall while she wrapped her legs around his waist, unconsciously pressing herself on his staff...

Sasuke held in a groan as he started stripping her off, accidentally turning on the shower, they were now both wet.

Soon, all their clothes were off and Sakura was placed on the tiled floor. Her husband went down and to her most treasured area as he darted his tongue in her. His wife sucked in a breath.

"Sa...uhh...Sasuke.... Aaahhh! Sasuke!!" she called him which prompted him to continue until...she came on his mouth. He swallowed it all and stood up to face her. Her eyes were clouded in lust and arousal.

"Sakura...don't get too comfortable. We aren't even close to being done..." he said

He bent down and bit on her stomach, not missing the scar again, as he fingered her which made her reached her peak for the second time.

"Sasuke...please...anata...please. I. Want. You. Inside. Me...please!!" she begged

He positioned himself as he kissed her quickly "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He smirked and buried himself inside her while his wife screamed his name along with moans that came after.

Both reached their peak at the same time as their juices leaked and flowed down both their legs, getting washed off by the water.

"I *pant* love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun..."

***

They took a bath afterwards, finished the laundry quickly, hung their wet laundry together and laid down on their bed.

He rested on top of her, he was once again buried inside her. They were both relaxing when Sasuke remembered the scar he saw

"By the way, Sakura."

"Nani?"

"What...was that on your stomach?" he pulled out of her and Sakura held in a moan as she looked on her stomach and saw a birthmark-like mark on her stomach.

"Ahh...I remember this."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked curiously

"What did you think it is?" Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly

"Umm...I thought it was a hickey..." he blushed and turned away which made Sakura laugh

"Don't laugh at me, Uchiha Sakura!"

"S...Sorry, Sasuke-kun...it's just too funny."

"Hmph!"

Sakura smiled and hugged him while he tackled him to the bed, her folds rubbing on him which made Sasuke hold in a groan

"You really wanna know what it is?"

"..."

"I take your silence as a yes." she kissed him and took his hand and made him touch the scar "During this time of year, this scar shows since it is summer. It's a stab mark."

"WHAT?! WHO THE FUCKING HELL STABBED YOU?! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL HIM OR HER?! OR SO HELP ME I AM SO GONNA WRECK SHIT HERE!!" Sasuke yelled but before he could scream more, his wife silenced him with a kiss

"Before, after Naruto returned, before we met you, we were assigned to rescue Gaara and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei went after Deidara to try to get Gaara's corpse back. I was left behind with Lady Chiyo from the Sand. We were facing her grandson, Sasori of the Red Sand. In the course of our battle, Sasori's heart travelled to a puppet. That puppet grabbed a katana and...brrr...I still shiver at the memory...he stabbed me." Sakura stated which Sasuke got pissed off

"No need to be pissed off, Sasuke-kun. Sasori is already dead anyway. And Lady Chiyo healed me. I was very thankful for her. If she did not used half of the Reanimation Technique, I may not be here...I may have not had Sarada with you..." Sakura said as she kissed him in utter love

**_How lucky am I..._ **

***

Sakura, Sarada and Sasuke went to visit Lady Chiyo's grave in the Sand Village as Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Team Konohamaru were to meet with Gaara together with Shikamaru, Temari and Shikadai.

"Lady Chiyo...I have heard what you did for Mama..." Sarada offered a single daffodil on the gravestone.

Sasuke offered another daffodil while Sakura offered a marigold.

"Without you, Mama wouldn't be here...thank you for doing that for Mama's sake..." Sarada said as she ran a hand across the gravestone.

"Thank you, Master Chiyo...for saving my wife... thank you for what you did..." Sasuke said in sincerity

"Lady Chiyo...thank you for what you've done for me. Look, I have a family now..." Sakura said as she smiled at the gravestone.

***

As the Uchiha Family were about to leave, they faintly saw Sasori and Chiyo standing behind them...but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Sasuke-nii-chan! Sakura-nee-chan! Sarada! Let's go!" Konohamaru called to the Uchiha Family

"We're coming!!"

**_Thank you for what you did for me..._ **

**THE END!**

_**"Friends are like balloons. Once you let them go, you can't get them back. So I am going to tie you to my heart so as to never lose you!"** _

**_~Alibaba Saluja (Magi: Kingdom of Magic)_ **


	21. Tanjoubi no Nikki 📖📔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means "Birthday Diary"

🌺

 **Name:** Uchiha Sarada  
 **Age:** Upcoming 7 years old!!  
 **Birthday:** March 30

🌸

_**March 26, 2017** _

Hiya, Nikki!!

It's been two years since I talked to you...Uh...wrote to...you? EHEM...anyway, today is "Bring your child to Work Day" so Mama brought me to the hospital! To her office. She gave me my own table to draw on like I have my own office desk! Once again, Papa and Uncle Naruto are off in a business trip in France.

Today, Aunt Hinata visited Mama since she used to work to this hospital before she decided to become a...Uhm...a housewife is what she told me she was. Anyway, Boruto, Himawari and I played games in Boruto's tablet. Like Temple Run, Subway Surfers...but I got pissed because all he played were running games and no RPGs.

I borrowed Papa's phone that he left with Mama and played RPG games on it that Papa installed beforehand like Asdivine RPGs and also I watch anime like Kin-iro Mosaic and I even listened to music.

Himawari enjoyed watching me instead of his brother so Boruto got jealous and told Aunt Hinata I was taking Himawari away from him which I denied.

We almost fought but Himawari stopped us by saying she likes us both.

Later on, Mama was called for a meeting and Auntie Hinata was asked by her to look after me. I started practicing my British accent...though I was a bit...UM...bad?

Speaking of which...it's only a few days before Mama's tanjoubi...I wonder what I should get her...but knowing my Mama, she would accept anything from me...BUT I want to give her something special...ONE THING she would never forget...something that...will always remind her of me....

I decided to ask Aunt Hinata for what Mama likes. And then I found out they were throwing a party for her and she, Aunt Ino, Aunt Karui, Aunt Tenten and also Aunt Temari are going shopping to find gifts for Mama.

I asked if I could come with her and she agreed. We decided to make up a reason so that Mama would agree to let me go out with them.

Then when Mama arrived, Aunt Hinata asked permission to Mama if I could come with them tomorrow, reasoning out that Boruto, Himawari and I want to eat at a pizza place.

Mama said she had work so she agreed and I smiled while kissing her cheek.

I sure do love my Mama! She's so one-of-a-kind!!!

Ja, let me tell you more stories tomorrow, Nikki!

~Uchiha Sarah-chan

🌸

**_March 27, 2017_ **

The mall sure was big! Aunt Hinata brought us to a bookstore, saying she would buy anything we want. Knowing Boruto, he headed for the Manga section, saying a recent volume of his favorite series, namely Fairy Tail **(wink wink)** was released and that it ended in a good part. I sighed but followed him since I also want to get the new volume of my own favorite light novel, namely Accel World. Himawari got her own namely, Kobato.

Aunt Hinata also told me to look if a novel would interest my mama since she does love reading like me. And that's when we spot Aunt Ino who came late with Aunt Temari, Aunt Tenten, Aunt Karui, Inojin and Shikadai (who went directly to Boruto saying they were also reading Fairy Tail) and also Chocho joined me and we look for her favorite manga named Gakkou Gurashi!

That gave me an idea! I scanned through the aisle and found a special oneshot manga that Mama wished she had; entitled Toki Doki. Mama is a fan of love stories anyway.

I told Aunt Hinata that I want it to be ONE of my gifts to Mama. She told me that we're headed to the Department Store and I can look for another gift for Mama there.

🇯🇵

Next we did head to the Department Store and of course, Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin were quickly bored since they ARE guys. So us girls went to shop.

I kept looking in the aisles of shoes, bags and shirts as Himawari and Aunt Hinata follow me.

Once we found the Fitting Room where Himawari would like to try her yellow dress on, we spotted Aunt Ino and Aunt Karui both filled with shopping bags.

Shannaro! That was so many...

Then I spot it...

A stall where we can custom-made jacket where we could...!

I pull Aunt Tenten, Aunt Temari and Aunt Hinata and they easily understood...

I got Mama, mine and Papa's measurements and showed it to the blonde lady in charge. She asked what color of jacket I want, her brown eyes twinkling in excitement.

I raised a quirk eyebrow but I chose black with pink sleeves and then, she asked what symbol would I like to be sewn onto it and I answered that it should be the Uchiha Crest and the word Uchiha underneath it with my jacket saying Uchiha Sarada, Papa's with Uchiha Sasuke and Mama's Uchiha Sakura.

She said I can get it by March 31. My own birthday! So I agreed quickly. Aunt Hinata paid the lady and off we went. Me, Himawari, Aunt Hinata, Aunt Temari, Aunt Tenten, Aunt Ino and Aunt Karui (who were both struggling with their bags) went to fetch Shikadai, Inojin and Boruto in the Game Alley where we left them since they didn't like shopping.

I found them playing AQ Worlds. They made fun of me that I didn't play such a cool game and I smirk. I ask them to search for my Character Page by typing UchihaPrincess_3028 and when they found it, they logged out and left.

My character had red eyes, an assassin mask that only covers its mouth, a ninja armor coloured red and pink **(If you play this game then you know I'm talking about Hidden Chaos Rogue armor and Blade Master Assassin Helm)** , I also have wings coloured pink and it also has a halo coloured green **(Wings of the Chosen)** , I also had my character equip the Hanzamune Dragon Koi Blade and lastly, I have my PaladinSlayer Daimyo pet and MY CHARACTER IS LEVEL 56 and a Rank 10 Ninja. I also have other classes; Rank 10 Rogue, Rank 7 Oracle, Rank 4 Pirate, and Rank 5 Mage. While theirs were level 28, 29 and 25.

Enough bragging! We headed to eat at a Pizza place and my aunts told me to get anything I want so I got lasagna, garlic bread, spaghetti and personal size pizza.

Shannaro! That meal is so good! I was stuffed so as a breather, they bought ice cream outside a well-known restaurant.

Then, finally we headed to the Record Store where we look for favorite music...

I wonder how Mama will react when she sees all of my gifts for her?

~Uchiha Sarah-chan

🌸

_**March 28, 2017 (MAMA'S BIRTHDAY!! PARTY MODE ON!!)** _

Guess what?! Today, I woke up at 5:30 because the doorbell rung and Mama was too deep in her sleep to hear it and despite being groggy, I managed to open the door and see the most amazing sight I have ever set my eyes on!

Papa was back and he helped me prepare a hearty breakfast! We made Mama's favorite breakfast, curry and rice!!

We planned to pretend that we do not remember her birthday then we'll take her to the party venue.

Mama woke up at 6:00 her usual wakeup time for her weekend shift. Even though she does not have any work today, she still wakes up at the same time...that's my MAMA!!

Anyways, she walked towards the dining room and greeted us a "good morning" then looked at us. She turned red like Papa's favorite fruit when she saw him and me eating together. Papa smirked and got up.

He went towards Mama and hugged her then kissed her on the lips. She smiled as Papa tapped her forehead with two fingers, a sign of love he always gave us.

Anyways, all morning what I witnessed is the exchange of affection between Mama and Papa. We still didn't greet her for her birthday and I can sense she's starting to feel sad

She sighed after finishing her breakfast, mumbling an incoherent word

I hated seeing my mama sad...but I wanted to try and give her the most amazing birthday she ever had. Ever.

🌸

At exactly 10:00 am, we urged her to come with us to a nearby park. And Papa said it took a long time convincing her...I WONDER what he meant.

But she agreed anyway even though she was busy cross-stitching and knitting.

Kukukukuku...Shannaro! I can't wait for our surprise for her!

😜

Papa suddenly put a blindfold around Mama's eyes. She shrieked but calmed down when we said we intended to do it, for her sake...yes, it took a lot of time to convince her but luckily she finally gave in after Papa saying something to her...

Seriously, I don't get what Papa is saying to her for her to always give in...

Anywho, we went to the park where Papa and I used to play with. I talked to Aunt Hinata in the phone and she said they were prepared and ready to surprise.

When we got there, I removed the blindfold around Mama's eyes and she was shocked...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!!" was on a huge tarpaulin hanging from the wall climbing

I really waited for her reaction...

She smiled and we saw her tear up...

"Minna...Arigato..." she stated as Papa came up to her and wiped off her tears in a loving manner

And let's just say Mama had us all to herself that day. She was happy as can be because being a busy doctor, she hardly spend time with friends because its either work or she stays with me to take care of me.

Aunt Hinata gave her a small locket shaped like a heart which contained a small picture of her, Aunt Ino, Mama, Aunt Temari, Aunt Karui, Aunt Karin and Aunt Tenten ooh and also Auntie Tamaki.

Aunts Ino, Tenten and Temari set up the video call to call Aunt Karin, another medical expert who delivered me who is in England right now.

We talked to her and Mama, Uncle Naruto and I teased her to have a family with Uncle Suigetsu, an expert swordsman that is always keeping an eye on Aunt Karin.

And we set up another video call with Aunt Tamaki and Uncle Kiba who were in Greece right now.

Uncles Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru and Sai gave her a special handmade photo album containing her experiences since she was in grade school with them.

Papa gave Mama a very special gift...

Haven't I told you before that Papa is a businessman but also...a part-time author??

Well he is and he dedicated his first series with three books to Mama. It was published earlier this year. He revealed it contained all his experiences with Mama from when they were pre-school up to now...

I almost cried and loved Papa's choice of gift.

Of course I won't lose to him!! I know my gift is simple but! Aunt Hinata helped me yesterday!

The night before we left the mall, we found out that the Author of Mama's most desired manga had a signing event. We went and had Toki Doki's author, Naoshi Komi **(A/N: Of course this is what I want for myself but I figure to add Naoshi-sensei to this since her oneshot Toki Doki is very amazing)** to sign my copy of Toki Doki.

Mama teared up and hugged me then thanked me.

**To: Uchiha Sakura**

**Arigato for supporting my oneshot! I hope you'll continue supporting me. I gotta say you have a very lovable daughter and I hope you'll have a great birthday!**

**~Komi Naoshi**

I hugged her and told her this was her first present and that she'll get her second present soon...

Finally, I got the tape and put it on the player. It contained all of Mama's favorite songs.

I also gave her an mp3 player with all her favorite songs too!

Shannaro! This day is such a wonderful one!

I hope my own birthday will also go well...

~Uchiha Sarah-chan

🌸

**_March 29, 2017_ **

Mama woke me up very early...how did I know? Well I woke up to the sound of a song playing from the radio that Aunt Karin sent for Mama yesterday. She always opened it in stations with songs playing...

I went down the stairs but I raised an eyebrow when the volume of the radio was lowered...then I heard Papa and Mama talking to someone...

My eyes wandered to the girls they were talking to. I hid from them as I observed the girls.

One had silver hair and radiant purple eyes with white elegant robes, the other two girls looked like twins; one having pink hair and eyes, her straight bangs covering her right eye while the other girl, her twin, had light blue hair and eyes and her straight bangs were covering her left eye. What was noticeable is that the twins wore...Maid Outfits?

I woke up with a start when I heard my closet door open. Mama was in the room with me. She was just placing the dry clothes back into my closet and drawers.

She greeted me a small good morning followed by a loving kiss on the forehead. I sat up and wondered about my dream...

Papa suddenly entered the room with a wrapped gift. I got the card and looked at the name of the sender:

**To: My Lovely 7 year-old niece, Uchiha Sarada**

**From: Your Uncle 'Tachi**

I could feel my eyes gleam in anticipation. Papa told me it was with the gifts Uncle Itachi, or as I call him, Uncle 'Tachi sent from America.

I looked at the note when I noticed it was longer than I thought.

**Dear Sarada,**

**Hey! I bought this gift when I was walking around a game store and I remembered you had a PSP. I intended to give you a PS4 game but I know your father won't approve of you having a PS4 game so I bought this for you instead!**

**Advanced Happy Birthday, you little rascal!**

**Your Uncle,**   
**Uchiha Itachi**

My eyes gleamed in excitement as I grabbed the gift and my PSP. I begged Papa to install it in my console and he sighs, saying he'll do it for it was my birthday tomorrow. Mama smiles and tells us once we're done, we should go down to eat breakfast, saying she made omurice.

🌺

Moments later, I sighed happily while I burped out my breakfast. Mama sure does make the best omurice ever. I just don't understand why Papa can eat tomatoes like that. I never did understood Papa since I grew up closer with Mama.

I turn on the shower and rubbed my eyes...it sure is hard having a low eyesight. I can barely see without my glasses anymore...

I remembered how Mama took care of me when I got sick and when Papa couldn't come home due to his delayed flight. It was actually storming in Europe that time and I overheard Mama talk to him that his flight was delayed by a day.

Mama then asked Aunt Hinata to come over with Boruto and Himawari so that she could help her which Auntie agreed with...

🌻

When I finished my bath, I locked myself in my room, spending time playing my new PSP game, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

By the next few hours, I had finished the first storyline. Right before my PSP's battery went fully down. I yawned and charged it. That was some game!! I got out of the room and see no one. I headed for the kitchen and see a note for me.

**Sarada,**

**Your Papa and I went to the grocery. We know you want to keep playing that game your Uncle Itachi gave you so we didn't bother you. :)**

**There's maki on the table, ramen on the stove and your milkshake's still in the fridge. Eat your ramen while its hot, okay?**

**Oh and you can go to your Uncle Naruto's house if you want. If you wanna go somewhere just tell Hinata where you'd be going.**

**We'll be back soon.**

**~Mama**

I smiled and looked for the ramen and my milkshake. Then I started having my lunch.

🐚

I went to Uncle Naruto's house because I was bored. I brought along my PSP and charger. I plan to do a multiplayer with Boruto in Tekken 6.

When I got there, Himawari was first to greet me and I smiled warmly. I know what my birthday wish is now...but I doubt Papa and Mama can grant it by tomorrow...

Anyways, I walked into the living room to see no one. Himawari led me upstairs into the bedroom where it had a sign on it...

**Boruto's Nook**

**Knock before you Enter dattebasa!!**

I followed Himawari and gasped at what I saw...

My gaze was interrupted by a loud sneeze coming from my childhood friend. Turns out, Boruto caught a cold from playing too much in the rain.

Aunt Hinata told me and Himawari to watch Boruto while she cooks hot soup. Uncle Naruto went off with Mama and Papa to buy porridge earlier.

Shannaro! I have no one to play with now. I-It's not like I'm sad and worried about Boruto or anything but...ya know he and I together with Mitsuki were practically soul siblings. Sure I fight a lot with that baka Boruto but...

A-Anyway! Himawari brought out her PSP...well, it was Uncle Naruto's but Himawari uses it more than him due to Uncle Naruto being busy. Himawari challenged me to a multiplayer in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2.

Yes we are aware that the games we play were named after their father but haven't I mentioned before that Uncle Naruto is a part-time game developer? Well both our fathers have part-time hobbies which made them even more famous in the Business...Inda...Indas...Indu...In...

What word was that? Oh yeah, Shannaro! Business Industry!!

🍁

We ended up telling scary stories which scared the hell out of Himawari. She was practically shrieking making Boruto's headache worsen. We decided to cut it out since Boruto was getting sleepy and he says he needed to rest...

Tsk. He's no fun...

🍀

**5:00 pm.**

Mama and Papa fetched me from Aunt Hinata's and we went home. I eagerly held their hands. I love my parents...

I know that came out of nowhere but...I REALLY do. Without them, who knows where I'd be right now?

And on my birthday...is seven years of being with Mama and Papa...I wonder what surprises lie ahead of me on my birthday? I can't help but be curious, Nikki...

Ja, I'll narrate everything to you tomorrow.... Wait, is narrate even possible?

Anyways, ja!

~Uchiha Sarah-chan

🌸

_**March 31, 2017 (ATASHI NO TANJOUBI! SHANNARO! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! PARTY STAGE 100 ON!!)** _

Papa and Mama went to the hospital the whole day yesterday and I was just...well coped up at home because I got too lazy to get out of the house...

Sorry, I even became too lazy to write for my daily entry...probably because I was too busy fantasizing about my birthday....

Anyway...

GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY, NIKKI-CHAN?!?!?!?!?!?!

YEP! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!

Or...is what I would like to think...

Things didn't go so well this morning...one bad luck after another attacked me this morning...OR that was how I interpreted it. First, I heard something break or something from downstairs, making me jolt up from my wonderful dream of...whatever! But you get the point. I instantly went downstairs and saw Mama who was on the kitchen sink, vomiting her guts out. Papa was next to her, rubbing her back to ease her pain.

I saw glass shards on the floor and I instantly knew that it was our wine glass...Mama must've been washing the dishes when she started vomiting. I grabbed the broom and dust pan and started sweeping the shards. I put the shards in the trash bin, sighing in relief.

I saw Papa make Mama sit down on the dining room and I follow. Papa left to prepare breakfast and I hug Mama, asking if she was okay. I'll die of resentment if Mama got sick because of me. AND during my birthday!

Speaking of, Mama greeted me and I smiled and hugged her tighter which she returned happily. I asked what was wrong with her and she just placed her index finger on her lips saying that she'll tell me soon which excited me to no end.

👦

I just remembered about my custom-made jacket that I can claim today. I called Aunt Hinata to accompany me but she had a better plan; she says to talk to Mama and ask her what the plan is today. I agreed and hung up then ran to Mama and quickly asked her.

She smiled and told me to take a quick bath then we'll go somewhere. I asked her where but she did not relent and told me that it was a surprise for my birthday.

I obeyed her and went to my room to get my towel and prepare my choice of clothes.

🌸

I wondered why Mama and Papa went to the hospital. It was supposed to be Mama's dayoff today and I don't remember any of Mama's friends calling her for an emergency summon.

I was even more confused when my parents went to the reception, saying that Mama was...scheduled for a daily check-up?! What is going on?

Papa carried me and we accompany Mama to a small room where the nurse that Mama taught told us to wait for Grandma Tsunade, Mama's teacher and head of the Konoha Hospital. What the-?!

WAIT A MINUTE!!!

DON'T TELL ME THIS IS WHAT I THINK IT IS?! IS THIS A GOOD SIGN?! Is this what Aunt Hinata and Mama meant about a surprise for my birthday?!

Is the wish...that I only wished for yesterday actually coming true?!

🌺

Later on, Grandma Tsunade came and patted me on the head, grinning like there's no tomorrow. She greeted me a happy birthday, gave me a small wrapped gift and ruffled my short black hair. I raised a query eyebrow. She went to Mama and started talking to her. Here, I remembered how they spoke...

 **Grandma Tsunade:** Hey, Sakura. How is my favorite student doing since her last checkup, hm?

 **Mama:** Ok shishou. HE is not causing that much trouble at all...though he keeps on kicking me...

I blushed when I thought about it. Is...Does...Does Mama mean...?!

 **Me:** HE...HENTAI!!

 **Papa:** S-Sarada! Where'd you learn that?!

 **Mama:** You're too young to know that word!

 **Grandma Tsunade:** Who taught you that?!

 **Me:** U...Un...

 **Mama:** Your Uncle Sai...AND your Uncle Naruto...?

 **Me:** Yes...

Silenced filled the air...

 **Mama:** SHANNARO!! I WILL REALLY KILL THAT FAKE SMILE BASTARD AND THAT RAMEN LOVING IDIOT!!

Some birthday present this turned out to be...

🌸

I looked up at Papa and Mama who smiled. Mama inched her face to my ear then whispered..

"Happy birthday, Sarada. Meet your little brother."

I gasped in shock then looked into my mother's eyes "My...baby brother?"

She smiled and nodded in confirmation. Papa smirked and hugged us both. I was very happy that time...what I wished for for years...

I thanked them and got off Papa's hold. I grab their hands and I ushered them out. Grandma Tsunade waved at us and I thanked her for the gift.

🌸

We walked towards the mall. I begged them to go to the Department store first by telling them an excuse that I wanna check on something. My parents gave in and we walked in the store.

I walked quickly until I spot the stall that I got the jacket custom-made. But I was disappointed when I saw that the store was closed. I sighed and turned away.

I bet Mama and Papa sensed my sad aura so they took my hand and led me to my favorite restaurant.

I saw balloons and confetti along the floor. It seems to be leading us somewhere. We walked until we reached my favorite restaurant. We entered and a pink, spiky styled haired service crew greeted us

"Welcome!"

"Yes, we have a reservation for a birthday." Papa said and my eyes suddenly gleamed in excitement

"Ah! Is this our lovely Sarada?" the crew surprised me when he knew my name. He led us to a big room with a closed sliding door. He opened it and I was literally thrown off-guard when...

"HAPPY 7TH BIRTHDAY, SARADA!!"

"Here we are!" the service crew said then Mama turned to him

"You can drop the act now, Natsu." I looked at the service crew and he smiled a goofy one as he took off the hat he was wearing and smiled at us. Turns out, this man was Mama and Papa's batchmate in Ani College together with their other friends...

...AND my favorite godfather, Natsu Dragneel!

If Natsu-san is here...then it just means...?!

Suddenly a familiar blonde haired brown eyed lady came to Natsu and she had a little girl with pink hair and brown eyes, the same age as Himawari.

It was the LADY WHO SOLD THE CUSTOM-MADE JACKET!!

She winked at me, giving me three wrapped gifts saying that it was what I requested and I smiled at my godmother, Lucy Dragneel **(A/N: I watched all of Fairy Tail's OVAs and I couldn't help but add Lucy and Natsu here! They. Are. Just. So. Cute!!)**.

I smiled, thanking her as everyone gave me each of their gifts.

👪

Last one to give me a gift is Boruto. He approached me in a shy manner which was unlike him.

Aunt Hinata accompanied him and I smiled at him "Boruto? Where's my favorite childhood friend?" I intended to cheer him up but I think he interpreted it wrongly and he blushed a thousand shades of pink and red.

He finally mustered up the courage to look at me when Mitsuki came with him and he gave me his gift, smiling while blushing, he said "Happy birthday, Teme..."

I didn't know if that was even a compliment or an insult...nevertheless, I thanked him and smiled.

🐺

I grabbed the gift my godmother, Lucy, gave me. I looked at the receiver's name on the giftwrap and gave the other two to Mama and Papa. I counted to three so we can open it at the same time.

**_ichi (1)_ **

**_ni (2)_ **

**_san! (3!)_ **

We opened it and Papa smiled as they both gaze at the custom made jacket I had made for our family. Then, a calling card fell of my jacket.

I looked and smiled

**Sarada,**

**If you want to me to make a jacket for your little brother call me when your brother is 7 years.**

**~Lucy**

I smirked and got my gifts and started opening them:

**1\. Lucy, Natsu and baby Nashi ------ > Custom-made Jacket**

**2\. Aunt Hinata and Uncle Naruto ------- > Nintendo DS and games (Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Pokemon etc.)**

**3\. Aunt Karui and Uncle Choji ------ > Piggybank**

**4\. Aunt Ino and Uncle Sai ----- > 3 dresses and 7 t-shirts**

**5\. Aunt Tamaki and Uncle Kiba (via air...Package?) ----- > PET DOG!!! (of course the dog wasn't gift-wrapped. That's practically animal abuse. It was sent later that night)**

**6\. Aunt Karin and Uncle Suigetsu ------ > book about dragons**

**7\. Aunt Temari and Uncle Shikamaru -------- > Mp5**

**8\. Aunt Tenten ------ > Manga about ninjas**

**9\. Grandma Tsunade ------- > a small music box**

**10\. Mitsuki ----- > magazine with anime reviews**

**11\. Himawari ------ > teddy bear**

**12\. Inojin ------ > paint and canvas**

**13\. Chocho ------- > 4 big bags of potato chips (hehehe...)**

**14\. Shikadai ------- > Pokemon TCG (HOORAY FOR TRADING CARD GAMES!!)**

**15\. Boruto ------ > a compilation of our pictures (with Mitsuki, Shikadai, Himawari, Inojin and Chocho)**

And finally...

**16\. Mama and Papa ----- > My little brother, Uchiha Daisuke.**

Shannaro! This was one of the most awesome birthday I've ever experienced...

Nikki, I dunno when I will write here to you again but...I HOPE you treasure all these memories that I tell...or write you.

Take care of it so that I can always look back on the times where I felt special...

Ja, goodbye for now...!

~Uchiha Sarah-chan

🌸

**Bonus**

"Papa when can we see Mama?"

"Soon, Sarada."

....

"Uchiha boy, Sarada!"

"Hai, Grandma Tsunade?"

"Come."

🌺

"Mama?"

"Ssshhh..."

"Hai..."

"Welcome to the World, Daisuke."

**THE END**


	22. Daisuke, Shina, Shunsuke and Sarada 👪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my partial family...uhm...arrangements?? The designs for the other characters came from a site before (idk if it's still up now) called NarutoRealFuture Wikia

Sarada was walking home after her class was lectured by their teacher, Aburame-sensei because that idiotic Boruto was charged of cheating, copying off Shikadai, Mitsuki and Denki (Denki is a boy from Boruto Naruto the Next Generations). Her mom, Uchiha Sakura told her to meet in the nearby restaurant by text, Sakura had stated that some people wants to see her very badly...

She was very pissed because her friends tagged along...well, she wasn't angry because Himawari was holding her hand it's just that-

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T MY FAULT! INOJIN FORCED ME!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

Yes, that idiotic Boruto, lazy Shikadai followed her with Inojin, Denki and Chocho as they walked behind the arguing twosome which made an irk mark appear on Sarada's forehead

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?! WHY DID YOU EVEN TAGGED ALONG, BAKA?!?!" Sarada asked as her hold tightened on Himawari's little hands

Boruto chuckled and said "I promised Sasuke-sensei that I will always protect you so I am!" he put a hand around her only to be kicked on the stomach by the young Uchiha "Oof!!"

"Let's go, Himawari..." Sarada urged the younger girl who looked like Hinata to go inside the resto while her other friends follow her, Boruto still holding onto his sore stomach.

🌸

"Eh...? Who're you bunch??" Sarada asked in a disbelieving tone. The eldest boy, beside her father, spoke up "Yo! I'm Daisuke. Daisuke Uchiha. Your eldest bro." the teen said which Sarada widened her eyes at.

"Yo, little sis! Finally I have an ally when we're wrestling! I'm your eldest and only sister, Uchiha Shina!" the other pink haired girl she met aside from her mom winked at her and smirked that smirk Sasuke has (that Sarada always tried to imitate whenever she's alone with the bathroom mirror).

"Hi, I'm your other brother, my name is Uchiha Shunsuke." he smiled a childish smile towards Sarada which made her shiver.

Boruto notices the three and says "Hey, are you big brother Haru and big sister China's best friends??" Himawari's eyes sparkle expectantly

Shina smiled "Yeah. We're a three man squad. Papa, Kai, Haru and I make up a team." she said as she tsked when her sharingan flared unexpectedly.

"Tch. This is the second time...after Kai and I-?!"

"YOU'RE WITH THAT UNWORTHY BASTARD AGAIN?!" Daisuke yelled to his little sister which made Shina glare with a sharingan at him "SHUT. THE. FVCK. UP. YOU. BITTER. DAD-SEEKING. PRAISE. IDIOT." Shina said in a menacing tone

"Oh? You wanna go? Bring it on. I'm older than you by five minutes, twin sister." Daisuke challenged as his eyes activated his sharingan

"Here we go again...." Sasuke said in a groaning tone and as Sakura was about to stop them, Shunsuke piped in. He activated his mangekyo and bonked his two siblings' heads together.

"Shut up, my two idiotic elder siblings." he said as he sat back down and urged Sarada and her friends, who were recently forgotten, to sit by them.

🌸

"So, whatcha wanna order?" Daisuke said as Shunsuke told Boruto that his siblings are coming in a few minutes too. Sarada looked up at Shina and she smiled at her

"Uhm...probably ramen and kani tempura??" Sarada said and Daisuke smiled and Shina told the cashier what she'd want.

Sarada was very insecure while talking to her long-lost siblings.

**Sarada's POV**

Mama told me Daisuke-aniki and Shina-nee came from a different country, the Land of Weather's Veron village. While Shunsuke-nii is studying in a faroff place of the Land of Mountains, being taught by the locals there to communicate with the spirits or stuff of that sort...

I sighed while eating my tempura but I looked on Boruto when he yelled "Haru-nii!" while Himawari yelled "China-nee-chan!!" I choked on my drink when I saw an almost exact copy of that idiot only his hair was much shaggier...

"Yo, Boru, Hima!" the blonde xerox copy of Boruto greeted then, his eyes landed on Shina "Yo, Shina-chan!" I looked at my older sister and she just activated her sharingan, black marks coming out of her eyes while doing so "Baka Haru..."

"Oi, oi! Have I told you Kai and Hana are coming for our batch's reunion?!" Haru said while China smiled at them and went off to play with Himawari.

Jeez my family is so complicated...I think...

I looked on my elder sister...so far, she's the only one I want to get to know more...probably because she bears a striking resemblance to Mama. I stood up "Shina-nee-chan..." she looked at me and smiled "What is it, li'l sis?"

_Hic..._

_Hic..._

_Hic..._

"EH?! Why're you crying, shannaro!?" she asked as I went to her and cried like a little child. I was practically between Mama and her...

"Because, shannaro!" I said simply

"Eh? What do you mean, musume, shannaro??" asked Mama and I smiled seeing my family together. I can finally talk about my problems...

Ya see, Papa was never home almost all my life. He is either on missions or training Boruto and he might even be teaching his own three-man squad consisting of Shina-nee and her two other friends. And Mama had overtime shifts sometimes at the hospital due to her being the head of it already after the Godaime retired.

We decided to go home when Aunt Hinata and Uncle Naruto came looking for Boruto, Himawari, Haru and China. Inojin, Chocho, Denki and Shikadai went home too...

I sighed while changing my clothes...tonight, I'll be sharing a room with the whole family...can we even fit in one bed?! I finished getting dressed and looked at my stuffed Bunny and Panda. I remembered when I was alone at night and couldn't sleep, I put the Panda on my right saying "Papa," then putting the Bunny on my left saying "Mama," then I would quietly sob, longing for more time with my Mama and Papa.

🌸

I entered Mama and Papa's room, seeing Shunsuke-nii upside down on the bed reading a fiction book, my twin elder siblings were playing chess and our parents were nowhere to be found

"Ne, where's Mama and Papa?" I asked them and Daisuke-aniki answered me in unison with Shina-nee "At the bathroom."

I shivered at the thought of what I thought they might be doing...

"What did you just imagine? Probably something inappropriate." Shunsuke chuckled as they sat in front of me "You guys don't know how hard it is to sleep at night with Mama and Papa both home. I often grow eyebags because Ghost Mama and Ghost Papa were making so much noise in my wall...I know you know what I mean, kyoudai (siblings)..." I said and they all nod "When they were together and we were taking a vacation by the Land of Ocean, we've experienced that, li'l sis. Papa may be calm and collected at times but he is a big hentai deep inside." Shina-nee said and we all laughed.

The door of the bathroom door opened revealing Papa drying his hair and Mama yawning.

"Nice to see you four getting along...so, what were you talking about?" Sasuke asked as Sakura went behind Sarada to comb her hair

"Daddy, how disrespectful of you! Trying to find out about our kyoudai (sibling) talk is bad!" Shina-nee told him off and we all nod in agreement.

"Dad, we just have one thing to say to you," Daisuke-aniki told Papa and we smiled at each other

"And what may that be, kids?"

"You guys..." we look at him and Mama "are big perverts." we all said in unison

"Dad, it's bad enough we got less sleep when there was only us three but seriously, interrupting our youngest sibling's sleep? I say you both crossed the border of pros." we all laugh while our parents blush a thousand shades of pink and red.

"You guys..." Mama said and us siblings rolled on the floor laughing.

🌸

I woke up when I felt Shina-nee's hug. I smile. I've always longed for a time when I get to sleep like this with Mama and Papa...

I look at my siblings and then slowly and carefully stood up. I went to the window and looked at the night sky.... I can't sleep anymore because of too much excitement.

"What're you doing up, kyoudai?" I looked behind to see my siblings rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Ah. I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to observe the night sky." I answered but I couldn't help but notice the abnormality of the moon's size...

"Shina-nee, Daisuke-aniki, are you guys medical nins?" I asked and they smiled "Well, Shina's a full-time med nin but I'm part-time because I tend to enjoy training rather than healing. I just got the basics from Mom. Shina continued it but I didn't. I intended to get Dad to praise me as someone like him, not saying I don't like Mo-?!" Daisuke-aniki was cut by Shina-nee who pushed his face to the side

"Hai, hai. Go find someone to listen to your crap." Shina-nee said and all of us, except Daisuke-aniki laugh.

"How about you, Shunsuke-nii-chan?" I look at the sibling that came before me and he smirked while tying his end locks by a small rubber band "I tend to stay training and fight. I am no medic nin but I know basic first aid." Shunsuke-nii said as, once again, Shina-nee pushed his face to the side and said "Actually, Daisuke is jealous of Shunsuke because before, Daddy's favorite one is Shunsuke and he resented Daisuke."

"Is that true?" I asked, not believing. I thought Papa loved us equally...

"But that was before, li'l sis! Daddy changed now..." Shina-nee said and I quietly remembered the time when Papa almost killed me...

"Ne, is Papa that forgetful?" I asked and they raised a curious eyebrow

"What do you mean, Sarada?" asked Shunsuke as they all look into my sorrow-filled eyes

"He...didn't even remember his daughter's face.... He almost killed me before, ya know?" I told them and they instantly stiffened

"That idiot of a dad..." Shunsuke-nii said and my siblings look at the bed and growled in anger to Papa's sleeping form...

Inner Sarada: SHANNARO! OUR REVENGE STARTS NOW!!

I couldn't help but agree with my inner as the four of us headed back to the bed and...

"WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD OF A DAD!!!" we all yelled and jumped up

"Huh?" Papa woke up only ro see us landing on him "AAAAAAAHHHHH!! WAKE UP SAKURA! OUR KIDS ARE GONNA KILL ME!!!"

We squished him and he kept on crying out Mama's name until she woke up

"MOM! I HEARD DAD ALMOST KILLED OUR YOUNGEST KYOUDAI!!! WHAT THE HECK, SHANNARO!!" Shina-nee yelled to Mama as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

**Normal POV**

Sakura giggled when her eyes fixed on Sasuke who was getting squished and stuff by their children

"Sakura don't just laugh there! Help your beloved husband!" Sasuke screeched while all of their kids activated their sharingan and continued on squishing and punching Sasuke

"Okay that's enough! It's midnight. You guys have to wake up early. Shina, you have to continue training medical ninjutsu with China and your team has a mission tomorrow, Shunsuke you're training with Daisuke, Hana, Falcon and Raven. Sasuke-kun, your mission. Sarada, you have school tomorrow!" Sakura said as she kissed her husband's cheek then pulled off the kids off him

"Wait, I've learned some things from our unnecessary research." Sarada said and they all look at her

"The children get their height from their father while their weight from their mother...Hmmmm...." Sarada looked on her family "Yep, confirmed."

"Are you saying I'm SHORT?!" Sakura said while backing and sitting on Sasuke's lap (Sasuke kissing her sakura-scented hair).

"Hey, you're the one who said that Mama!" Sarada said while they all tried to control their laughter.

"Hrmf..." Sakura pouted but smiled a small one anyway "Oh yeah, and boys tend to be closer to their Moms while girls tend to be closer to their Dads. This, I do not believe. Since, I grew up with Mama all of my life." Sarada said while her eyes were slowly drooping.

Suddenly, she was asleep as a hibernating bear...

Sakura, Sasuke, Daisuke, Shina and Shunsuke smiled at each other

"Good night and sweet dreams, Sarada."

🌸

Sarada yawned and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and rinsed her face. She was really excited to play with her siblings!

But when she got down, she was shocked not to see her siblings.

"Mama, have you seen my kyoudai?" she asked Sakura

"K-Kyoudai? What're you talking about?" Sakura asked as she looked on her only daughter

"What...?"

"N-Nevermind, Mama." even after that, she already knew she was in a dream with siblings but she smiled anyway...

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Where'd that come from all of a sudden?" Sakura giggled

"Why, don't you love me too?"

Sakura sighed and picked up Sarada then kissed her on the forehead "Of course! Mama loves you very much, Sara-chan." she said

"Hey, mind sharing some hug for me too?"

The mother and daughter duo looked and saw Sasuke

"Papa/Anata!"

Sasuke smiled and hugged his family.

**THE END!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! IT WAS RUSHED! BUT I DIDN'T THOUGHT OF A GOOD ENDING!!
> 
> BTW, I BASED THIS ON MY OWN FAMILY. I AM THE FOURTH AND LAST CHILD, I HAVE TWO OLDER BROTHERS AND ONE OLDER SISTER THAT IS THE SAME AGE AS MY OLDEST BROTHER.
> 
> Kudos to my siblings Big Brother Leif, Big Sister Jemmilyn and Big Brother Dwight.


	23. Pocky Game and the Chocolate Festival 💝

**Sakura's POV**

I'm Haruno Sakura. I serve at the palace of the Kingdom of the Fire Element. Before we go on with what today's all about, let me tell you the story of the Five Great Nations.

Five Kingdoms who each governed an aspect of element once had a war. The Kingdom of the Fire Element is headed by their King, the Uchiha Clan once went to war with the Kingdom of the Water Element, the Hyuga Clan, the Kingdom of the Wood Element, the Nara Clan, the Kingdom of Air, the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan and lastly, the Kingdom of Earth, the Kaku Clan.

Their war lasted for approximately two decades until the kings' children set aside their own differences and united the five kingdoms, forming the Five Great Nations.

Once again, I, Haruno Sakura, serve at the palace of the King of Fire. Well, the king, His Majesty, Fugaku Uchiha, has stepped down from the throne a few years ago so, his oldest son, Uchiha Itachi, took over the throne while, his youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, is undergoing supervision by his Uncle Uchiha Shisui. He teaches him academics and also jousting and even archery.

Let's just say, I have a past with that Prince Uchiha Sasuke. Nobody knows though. I am his personal maid before I was put in kitchen duty.

But...that past I had with that prince gave birth to the one thing that I would treasure forever...

"Mama, Mama!!"

I look and see my little 8 years old daughter running towards me. Yes, I had a child with that dumbass prince. He doesn't know though. He knows that she is my daughter but he doesn't know he is the father.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Well, Prince Sasuke asked me to give you this!" my daughter, Haruno Sarada, told me as she gave me a rectangular box.

That idiot prince...using Sarada like this...

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Mama, King Itachi told me that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, Hyuga clan, Kaku clan and the Nara clan are coming to visit. Does this mean that...that event is coming up?" she asked me and I sighed "Yes, you're right, sweetie but right now, I have to prepare for this coming festival. You wanna help?" my daughter did have this liking for cooking...

"Yes!!" she said and I smiled and kissed her forehead

This coming week, or starting tomorrow, is the...Chocolate Festival. Don't laugh. It's called as such because the first dish served during the Five United Nation Dinner is Chocolate. They tend to serve desserts first during this event.

So, since I am one of the people in-charge of kitchen duties, I'll cook dango coated with chocolate, chocolate cake with pocky and more desserts with chocolate.

I glance at the wrapped rectangular box that Sarada gave me. I sighed and kept it in my apron pocket.

"Sakura! The Princes and Princesses has arrived. Make some green tea and give it to Prince Sasuke's room. Remember your manners!" Kakashi-san told me "Hai!"

I smiled and Sarada looked on me, expectant "Mama, can I come with you?" she told me and I nodded and went off to make tea.

🌷

"Excuse me..."

"Prince Sasuke! We brought your tea!!"

"Sarada, sssshhh!"

"Oops...sorry..."

"Ah! Sakura-chan!!"

That's Prince Naruto, prince of the Kingdom of Air. Only biological son of King Minato and Queen Kushina. He has an adopted brother named Konohamaru Uzumaki-Namikaze

"S-Sakura-chan!" called one of the royals of the Kingdom of Water, Hyuga Hinata, his cousin and little sister being the others

"Hello, Princess Hinata!" greeted Sarada as she gave her her tea.

"Hey, girl!" Ino, the princess betrothed to the prince of the Kingdom of Earth, Kaku Sai, is also my best friend. Her family was the one who liberated us from extreme poverty...or it's what my mother told me...

"Sakura, is that really you?" a brown haired girl called me "Hey, Tenten," that was Tenten, the personal maid of the only Prince of the Kingdom of Water, Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin.

"Sakura!!" called another Princess betrothed to the Prince of the Kingdom of Wood, Temari

All five of us girls are friends but unluckily, only me and Tenten weren't born royals...

I gave Prince Sasuke his tea and as I placed the cup in front of him, I felt him kiss my cheek. My gaze snapped to him and I slightly glared at him and he smirked innocently.

"Prince Sasuke! I gave Mama what you told me to give her!" Sarada smiled while saying this and I sighed. "Enjoy your tea, your majesties, excuse me and I shall take my leave now..." I said while waving towards my friends, purposely not looking at that dumbass prince...

🌹

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey teme, did you give her the traditional 'chocolate festival betrothal gift'?" that dumb idiot asked me.

The one he's talking about is the pact we made wherein us Princes will give a special gift to a special person...

You may say I'm acting a bit out of character but...I'll do anything for her...

**_For the woman I love..._ **

🐚

**Sakura's POV**

I plopped down on my futon after I tucked Sarada in. She's quietly sleeping now...

I can't help but think about what that Prince did to me...

I was the one who broke everything between us after all...

_Flashback_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Sasuke..."_

_"Because? What is it, Sakura?"_

_"I..."_

_"Is it because you don't love me anymore...?"_

_"...."_

_"Or there's someone else, Sakura?"_

_I stayed quiet as the rain poured down on us. Tonight was another one of those nights where we were secretly meeting...but I have a different motive in seeing him..._

_"Answer me..."_

_I felt him nearing me..._

_"Sakura why'd you quit being my personal maid?!"_

_My tears continued falling and it fell harder when I felt him hug my midriff. He kissed my shoulder and sobbed._

_He turned me around and kissed me on the lips_

_I wanted to submit myself to him...make love once again in the moonlight. But...I can't._

_I pushed him off and left_

_"SAKURA!!!"_

_Everyone will surely report this happening to the King, Uchiha Fugaku, and I am avoiding just that._

_I placed my hands on my stomach and that's where I promised myself that I will take care of my child._

_Nobody knew who my child's father is and nobody tried to know. I've told the truth about her father to my best girl friends, Princesses Hinata, Ino, Temari and Tenten._

_I raised Sarada and when Sasuke met her, he sort of despised her but as time passed, he actually befriended her...which I was glad about._

_Flashback END_

I don't know if I'll even tell Sasuke about him being Sarada's father someday...I just...he's royal and I don't think I deem myself worthy of him...even after what he said.

I glanced at the gift that Sasuke gave me...I wonder what was in it...

The note on it said that I can't open it until told to...but when could that be? I yawned loudly and I realized...

I'm sleepy...so, I let myself drift off...

🌰

I woke up at Sarada hugging me and smiling at me.

I stood up and hugged and kissed my daughter I smiled at her then off we did our morning routine then, headed off to prepare the main course of the festival today.

Later...

"Sakura? Are you here?" a sweet voice called and before I can even turn around, my daughter beat me to it "AH! Queen Mikoto! Good Morning, Your Majesty!" Sarada greeted and I instantly turned around then bowed.

"Good morning, little Sarada." she then turned to me "Sakura, I want you to wear some clothes that I will send in for the festival later." she said and my eyes widened

"But, your Highness! I couldn't possibly wear something of yours!"

"Oh come on, all of our servants are going to wear dresses anyway and I will assign you as the head of the kitchen for today." the queen told me and I know that when Queen Mikoto says something, it will be final...

"Okay, as you command, your Highness..." I agreed and she smiled "I will also send clothing for you, little Sarada." she looked onto my daughter and pat her head then ruffled her hair

"Really? Thank you, your Majesty!!" she said as the queen walked off, smiling at us while leaving.

💝

The sound of the trumpet could be heard from a mile away. It was the signal that the festival is starting in a few seconds.

And as the Queen told me, I wore the gown that she sent in for me, it was actually a yukata...

Sarada wore hers, a cute red dress, as she gave refreshments to the guests in the castle courtyard of the Palace of Fire.

Suddenly, the kings of the Five Kingdoms showed up with their queens followed by their sons/brother.

I saw King Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze and Queen Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and their son and adoptive son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Konohamaru Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Then, I saw King Sai Kaku I and his son, Sai Kaku II and the betrothed princess to him, Yamanaka Ino, the Princess of the Mountain People.

Next, I saw King Hiashi Hyuga, his twin brother, King Hizashi Hyuga, Princess Hinata Hyuga, Princess Hanabi Hyuga, and Prince Neji Hyuga accompanied by Tenten, the prince's personal maid.

Followed by King Shikaku Nara, Queen Yoshino Nara and their son and one of Princess Ino's childhood friend, Prince Shikamaru Nara and the princess betrothed to him, Sabaku Temari, the only princess of the Sand Kingdom who followed led by Prince Gaara, Prince Kankuro and Queen Karura.

The last one who came out of the palace's grand doors were Former King Fugaku Uchiha and Former Queen Mikoto Uchiha followed by King Itachi Uchiha and the woman who was married to him, child of the Star Kingdom, and daughter of King Hoshi Utsuwa, Izumi Uchiha, Sir Shisui Uchiha, reknowned knight and mentor of the prince and the last one who came in is the only Prince of the Uchiha Clan, Prince Sasuke.

"Sarada, give these tea to the Uchiha family, okay? I'll serve the other royals." I told my daughter and she smiled and nodded.

🌰

I finished serving and stood by the stairs of the palace. Soon, the King Itachi stood up

"Today remarks not only the start of the Chocolate Festival but also the time where the princes in each of our kingdom will choose their brides. I understand that some of you are already engaged to someone but...this will be your chance to change that, if you wish. This method was thought by none other than our princes, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji and of course, my brother." he said and I smiled, happy that Sasuke will find someone perfect for him.

I couldn't help but notice my daughter's big grin and excitement but before I can say anything, Prince Naruto started "These past few days, we're giving special gifts to our brides-to-be. Each gift is different and comes with a catch. First, Prince Shikamaru, why don't you start to say who you gave a gift to." he said and I saw Shikamaru groan

"How troublesome...okay, my gift was sent to a special person...she was always jealous whenever I'm with my only girl childhood friend. She would hit me with her signature black with three purple moons fan. Now, I gave the most clue, whoever got the gift wrapped in a sandy blonde wrapper with black stripes, come to me..." he said.

Wow, that's the first time Shikamaru wasn't that lazy to do something...wait, signature black with three purple moons fan?! Hey, you're betrothed to her already! Nice one, Shikamaru.

**Temari's POV**

I slightly glared at the lazy prince I was betrothed to from the beginning...

Wait...Fan with purple mo-?! I instantly looked at my gift and BINGO!

"How long are you gonna make me wait, Temari? Get over here, you troublesome woman."

I sighed and walked to him. I saw my brother Kankuro make kissing gestures and I threw my fan at him, hitting him on the head and making him faint. I saw Gaara smile and nod at me

"Open the gift, Temari."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, you lazy crybaby." I told him but did what he told me anyway.

My eyebrow rose when I saw-

"A new fan?!" I was shocked to see a closed fan and I look wonderingly at him he smirked and got the fan and opened it, revealing a picture that shocked me to the bone..

As I was about to say something, Shikamaru removed the fan from my face then he kissed me for real...

The people's "awwws" echoed through the audience.

**Sai's POV**

I sighed as Shikamaru and Temari seperated, signalling I was next. I stood up and-

"The girl I want to marry is what you could call the most patient woman that came to me ever. No other girl could stand my fake smile but her. When she glares at me with her blue eyes, I feel as if...hmm..she was asking me to fall more in love with her..." then I glance to my bride to be, her innocent blue eyes staring at me.

"You're the one I want, the one who was betrothed to me from the beginning, Princess Yamanaka Ino."

**Ino's POV**

My face burnt in a thousand shades of pink and red..

That idiotic boy...making me blush like this...

"Open the gift, gorgeous..." I felt myself blush harder than before. I saw Sakura silently tease me and I shot daggers at her -of course, not literally, Sasuke will kill me- as I opened the gift

"A locket?"

I glanced at the boy next to me and he smiled...

No! I know that smile! It's not his usual fake one! He got the locket then fastened it on my neck then he kissed my shoulder and after that...he kissed me.

Audible "awwwss" coming from the audiences.

**Neji's POV**

You think I'll lose to you both?!

I stood up when those idiots were done with their corny lineups. For all I care, they barely knew their betrothed until now. While mine...we've been together for as long as I can remember...

"My betrothed is no royal. But she takes good care of me and has my cousins blessings," I look at Hinata and Hanabi and they nodded in agreement "out of all the girls that I have been with, she stood out most of all. She is patient with me and she put up with my brooding and bad attitude. Come you, who have received the only gift I've given." I said and glanced at the brown haired woman that always stood by my side.

**Tenten's POV**

I looked everywhere but I WAS the only one that Neji gave a gift to. I sighed and went to him and I blushed when he put his arm on waist and smiled that playboy smile of his.

"Open the gift already, Tenten..." he whispered to me and I shivered but shakingly opened the gift he gave me and once I did, I raised my wary eyebrow

"A...pearl bracelet?"

He smirked and tied it onto my right wrist then, he got my hand and kissed my knuckles then kissed me square on the lips.

All I heard were awws then sighs

**Naruto's POV**

Oh boy...many Hyugas will kill me today...but no matter I'm not the only one marrying a Hyuga...I know everyone knows who I like already...

"Hai, hai! Neji! Your turn is over! It's me time-ttebayo!" I said and cleared my throat "The girl I want to marry is someone who often got jealous of me and Sakura-chan. Yep, it's not Sakura but rather, this girl is very special. Many people thought she lacked self-confidence but to me, I like that shy part of her. It makes her more cute...now, whoever received a gift from my bro Konohamaru personally, can you please come up here with me?" I said, specifically looking at my lady...

**Hinata's POV**

I blushed when I heard that. A few days ago, Konohamaru, Naruto-kun's younger adopted brother came with him and gave me a gift. That means-

I looked at Konohamaru and he winked at me and gestured me to go to Naruto-kun.

I slowly stood up and I could feel my father's eyes on my back then, I headed towards Naruto.

He smiled

"Open your gift, Hinata-hime."

I blushed while nodding then, opened my gift.

It was a not-so-good-looking scarf. Whoever wove this must've had many wounds and blisters on their hands now. I looked at his hand and found many bandages wrapped around his fingers.

"Naruto-kun, did you...?"

"I tried to imitate my mom when she wove my blue scarf but it didn't go so well...but I still hope you'd treasure it, and accept my offer, Hina-hime?" he said and I smiled and brought my face to his ear

"Of course, thank you, Naruto-kun. I shall treasure it forever." I said and he smiled then we kissed

"THAT'S MY SON RIGHT THERE DATTEBANE!!" I hear Queen Kushina yell and I smile in between his kisses.

**Sakura's POV**

Omfg! These girls are all betrothed! I wonder who will Sasuke be- wait, where's Sarada?!

"Now, my little brother will commence his turn!" King Itachi said but while listening to him, I was desperately looking for Sarada

"Well then, why don't you let my daughter do all the talking, ne?" Sasuke's voice said and series of "what the's", "what does he mean's", and "who's the mom's" were echoing throughout the courtyard

I looked and saw...

Sasuke carrying Sarada in his arms!

"My mama is Prince Sasuke's only...uhm..."

"True Love,"

"Yes! She may have hidden me from him but Prince Sasuke-"

"You can call me 'Papa' now, Sarada."

"Right! My mama is Papa's only true love, she may have hidden me from him but we both figured it out together with..."

"Call me Uncle Itachi and call her Aunt Izumi." King Itachi told my...no, Sasuke and my daughter, **Uchiha** Sarada

"Yes, we figured it out with Uncle Itachi and Aunt Izumi and grandpa Fugaku and grandma Mikoto. She's loving, caring, appreciative and devoted and she would never leave anyone. She is the very model of a true mom. So, Papa, please do the honors," she said and Sasuke smirked and ruffled her hair

"Come up here, my beautiful lady..." I wouldn't move but rather, I hid myself. I don't want any of the royals here to judge me just because I was only the prince's personal maid before.

A drop of tear fell on my palm but I instantly wiped them off. I don't want them to see me like this so I did what I always did, I stealthily left.

**Sasuke's POV**

_No, I've lost you before, I won't lose you again, Sakura!_ I spot her running out of the scene and I instantly make a plan for her to stop. I look at Sarada and she smiled while I ran after Sakura.

When I neared her, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my chest and she gasped in shock. She clearly wasn't expecting me.

"Your Highness-?!"

"Quit the formality. We have a daughter already." I looked into her eyes which showed regret, sorrow and a bit of...happiness?!

"S...Sasuke I can't do this. The royals. You're royalty, I'm not. What would people think?" she told me

"Yeah tell Neji that."

"B-But we're different, Sasuke! We had a daughter unknown to the public! It'll be a huge ruin on your reputation!" she reasoned out. Damn this girl is stubborn.

I turned her around and smiled

"Are they judging us now? They saw Sarada and yet they were curious and just smiling at our little bundle of joy. They know you across the nation and yet, they're not judging us. I don't care about stupid titles no more, Sakura. Listen and listen good! You. Are. My. Love. And. You. And. I. Will. Be. Together. Forever." I told her while hugging her

"If someone judges you, I'll beat the crap out of them! If no one accepts you for me, we'll run away together! You, me and Sarada." I kept on convincing her and she slowly sighed, her sobs fading away

"You really are stubborn." she says

"Look who's talking! You were the one who will run away and won't listen to me!" I said while smiling then, I held her hand and off we went back to where I was previously standing, with Sarada and my family.

"This girl, yes, Haruno Sakura, is Uchiha Sarada's mother and I, Uchiha Sasuke, her father, will marry her no matter what you all tell me." I told them while I carried Sarada and nuzzled my nose to Sakura's cherry blossom scented hair

Everyone was silent...

"YOHOO! GO SASUKE-TEME DATTEBAYO!!" ~Naruto

He started the applause and everyone joined in. Until...

"Sakura! Open Sasuke's gift!" Ino said and Sakura looked on me then, I kissed her on the forehead then putting down Sarada I told her "You heard her."

I can't wait to see her face!

"A box of...POCKY?! Really, you just have to do a corny jo-?!" I cut her whining by grabbing the box, getting one stick then placed one end to my mouth, gesturing her to place the other end into her mouth.

She sighed but obliged.

She blushed but I remained serious. Her blush deepened when I started biting off my end her face was inching to mine.

She shrieked when our mouths were a few inches away.

I kissed the lady and the taste of biscuit and chocolate lingered on our mouths, her eyes closed and so did mine.

I didn't know how long the kiss lasted but once we pulled away, I rested my forehead on hers...

"Sakura?"

"Hmmnnn?"

"Now do you accept me? Will you be mine? Will you be my princess?"

She giggled as we tried to talk through the fireworks that we didn't even know that's happening.

"Sasuke, we have Sarada, of course you know my answer would be yes." she said and I smiled and hugged her

"Hey! Let Sarada join!!"

"Of course sweetheart!"

And that's how the curtain fell on that chaos....

I have my family and I love all of them.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This was to make up for the weird oneshot (I call as oneshit, hehe) that came before this.
> 
> Sasuke: Really? Royals?
> 
> Me: Hey, don't judge me! It was inspired by a koreanovela (actually, two of them) Jewel in the Palace (or Jang Geum's Dream in the korean anime version) and Love in the Moonlight.
> 
> Sakura: Nice!
> 
> Me: 'kay. Imma gunna end this skit with;
> 
> Remember,
> 
> "True Love Stories, Never Have Endings." ~unknown (?)


	24. Good and Evil 😇 👿

_Once, the Evil who lived in the World of Darkness invaded the Earth. Its king, Uchiha Sasuke, was bent on getting his hands on the most treasured jewel that the Kingdom of Good kept in the Earth._

_At that time, every living thing kept a mysterious creature with them at birth. For example, the King of Evil, Sasuke, kept a black wolf named Reyousuke._

_No one dared to fight back against the Evil King because he had control of lightning and thunder and also fire. He can send the world plummeting to its doom if he isn't stopped._

_Nevertheless, warriors from the Kingdom of Good were sent to stop the Evil King. The princess of the Kingdom of Good, Hyuga Hinata (she has a small bunny within her), along with her sister, Hyuga Hanabi (she has a mouse), and their cousin, Hyuga Neji (a bear cub - a panda bear cub), sent their most powerful squad._

_Member One, Uzumaki Naruto. A knight from a reknowned clan, he was destined to marry the Princess Hinata and he is also one of the most powerful warriors that the Kingdom of Good has to offer. He can control air at one place, he calls it as Rasengan. He kept a loyal fox that he could summon at any crucial time named Kurama._

_Member Two, Sai. A knight known for his amazing summoning skills. He can summon any drawing he...well, draws. He kept a big eagle with him named Eiryuu._

_And lastly, the Member Three, Haruno Sakura. The only warrior that is a female. She has unbelievable strength and by using the diamond seal on her forehead, she can heal any injury using her summoned animal. She is the only one who can summon 2 animals. One of them, was Katsuyu, a slug that can heal anyone it wished. And the other one, the one that she used in battle more often, is her white wolf with pink at its tail end named Asuka._

_As the Big Three, it is what Sai, Naruto and Sakura's squad are called, charged and fought back against the Evil King's army, the Evil King, had just laid his eyes on his new bride._

_Sasuke was due to completely rule the Evil Kingdom this month. He just needed a queen that would be with him until his Ruling Ceremony. After that, he can dispose of them. He had tried to find suitable brides in the Evil World in Eon but he didn't find anyone satisfying enough._

_But now...he did..._

_"Jugo. Tell me, who are these_ _**warriors** _ _that they sent to get us." he asked his right hand man_

_"They are the Big Three, Your Evilness. Uzumaki Naruto is the blonde, Sai is the black haired while Haruno Sakura, the only female in the Kingdom's warriors, is the pink haired..." the orange haired man answered which made Sasuke smirk_

_"Sakura...huh?"_

_🌸_

_"We...are sorry, your Highness..." Naruto confessed and Hinata suddenly dropped to the floor "C-Can you repeat what you said...?" Hinata asked_

_"We...tried to stop the King's army but...when they got_ _**her** _ _...they took off. And we tried to save her but...they disappeared in a cloud of darkness..." Naruto repeated his narration._

_"That's...impossible...no...she...she's not gone...please tell me she..." Hinata eyes watered and she cried. Sakura...even if she was a warrior, she seemed and acted like an older sister to Hinata and that news of Sakura being taken by the Evil King was too much for her to take._

_Meanwhile..._

_"Ergh! Hey! Why the hell did you take me here!? What do you want with me!?" Sakura screeched and Sasuke sighed and went to her. She was chained to the wall and her hands were sealed to stop her summoning skills._

_Sasuke put his finger to her chin and made her look at him "Yes. You are to become my bride and the Queen of Eon, the Evil Kingdom." he said as his inner animal was raging and wanting to_ **_touch_ ** _the girl and make love to her._

_"No! You wouldn't dare, you wouldn't!" she threatened trying to find her voice. It was hard for her to do since he was so close. Even if he was the Evil King, she had to admit he looked handsome._

_**"Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate!"** _ _they both heard their inner wolves Asuka and Reyousuke yell_

_Sakura looked away and tsked angrily at the King who took her away. Sasuke sighs "Tomorrow, I am to be crowned as the rightful ruler of the Kingdom of Eon. You are to be my queen and my bride." he said as Sakura glared at him "You think I'll allow you to marry me?!"_

_"I don't need to. I just need to be crowned having a bride. Your role will only be that. And then...after my coronation, we'll have our..._ _**honeymoon** _ _..." he whispered the last word to her ear which made her shiver._

_🌸_

_The next day..._

_"People of Eon. We are gathered here today to witness the crowning of your new king, my brother." the King Itachi said as everyone cheered while he took a big crown and robe._

_Soon, Sasuke was at the center and his servants were all guiding him and an unwilling Sakura was following him with a sad face. Dreading what would happen after the ceremony..._

_"I present to you; your King, Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi draped the robe made of dark cloth and silver ruffles and he placed the crown on his head._

_Sasuke showed himself to the people_ _and the whole Kingdom of Eon cheered and clapped. Sakura was faking her clap and her face still showed sadness._

_Later that night, Sakura couldn't do anything. She laid at his mercy. He touched her and they did_ **_it_ ** _and Sakura was crying. She was doing this half-heartedly and Sasuke didn't care. All he wanted was her body._

_Lust without love..._

_Sakura had cried as days passed and Sasuke noticed this but paid no attention. Later on, warriors from the Kingdom of Good, or collectively called as Yuon, invaded their castle. The staff and warriors of Eon didn't expect it nor knew what the Yuon warriors wanted._

_It was not until all of the warriors were gone. Sasuke had returned to his room but found Sakura..._ **_was gone._ **

_They had taken her back to Earth. Back to Yuon and he was even more furious but decided not to retrieve his bride again. After all, he was already crowned, he had no more use to Sakura..._

**_But why does his heart waver...?_ **

**_🌸_ **

Sakura, as the greatest female warrior, was assigned to monitor the movements outside the palace walls through the watchtower.

The previous princess, who was crowned as Queen years ago, Hinata often babysit Sakura's daughter. Little Sarada, who was Sakura's, the female warrior, daughter, would always play with the prince, Queen Hinata's son and daughter, Prince Uzumaki Boruto and Princess Himawari.

Yes, Hinata was now married to the reknowned knight who she assigned to lead the rescue mission for Sakura years ago.

Prince Boruto was her son, who inherited a fox with a yellow body that he named Kuromi from his father while Princess Himawari also inherited a fox with navy blue body she named Kirima.

Her cousin, Neji, and her sister, Hanabi, however moved out of the castle as they became married to their own significant other and decided to have their own family.

Sarada grew up to be a fine young female warrior. Although, she has yet to know her inner animal that she has since birth, she knew it was there, protecting her. Sometimes, it could get out of control but she still hasn't figured out what animal it was.

Sarada still polished her skills as a great warrior who inherited a great deal from her mother. She stood to protect the Prince Boruto and Princess Himawari. Even if she was a great warrior who was known because of her mother, the servants' kids would gossip about her, saying she was the daughter of darkness.

Sure, she wouldn't mind them it was just that it was sort of getting on her nerves. Prince Boruto and Princess Himawari would protect her from these supposed gossips but she just felt more indebted to the Hyuga family and the Uzumaki too.

...

Right now, the one assigned to always protect Boruto is Sarada, Shikadai (who came with his father, Shikamaru who was a warrior and Temari who was also a warrior and previous member of the King of Eon's army) and Mitsuki (who was sent by the King of Hebi).

"Sarada, Shikadai, Mitsuki! I wanna show you guys something." Boruto said as he snuck into the Hyuga family's library.

"Prince Boruto, we shouldn't do this. We'll get in trouble if someone catches us, shannaro!" Sarada reasoned and Boruto just fixed the crown on his head and smiled while he kicked the door open "No one will know if no one tells on us." he says and Shikadai groaned "Mendokuse..."

⭐

" _ **The Recent Invasion of Eon to Yuon.**_ " Boruto read and Sarada raised an eyebrow, her interest suddenly piqued as Mitsuki was ordered to watch the door and so was Shikadai. Sarada accompanied the troublesome prince to make sure he wouldn't break any rules or anything.

"Hey, I heard Eon is where the Evil king ruled." Sarada said as Boruto opened the giant book as they read the history. It was written using characters which is hard for them to read today.

"Queen Hinata says that this language is called...ummm...Hiratanaji. But I still haven't studied how to read this..." Sarada mumbled and Boruto sighed putting the book back. As they were about to leave, an alarm rang and Boruto, Sarada, Shikadai and Mitsuki met up outside the library and looked at each other.

"Onii-chan, Sarada-chan, Mitsuki-san, Shikadai-kun! Mommy wants to see the five of us!" Himawari came running to them and they all nodded to each other and ran to the throne room where the Queen Hinata was waiting.

"Lady Hinata! What happened, Your Majesty?" Sarada asked and Hinata's face was grave as every warrior also entered the room. Sarada glanced around for her mother but found she wasn't there. She found Inojin, Sai, the Drawing Warrior, son and Ino's, the princess from another kingdom who came to visit the Kingdom of Yuon, son.

"Eon...has declared war on us again...." Hinata said and all warriors roared in anger "I sent some warriors to intercept an ambush but...they sent a messenger bird that came with a ransom coming from the King of Evil, Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata said as she stood up "They took them into custody until we give up a certain object...they were looking for since the invasion 12 years ago." Hinata continued

"They held my husband, your king, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and even..." Hinata hesitantly looked at Sarada and the young warrior flinched "Sakura...again..."

All were surprised when the door flew open and out ran an emotion-filled Sarada with her twin katanas behind her back as she ran

"SARADA!!"

But she didn't stop. She won't stop until...she sees her mother was alright. Her mother is the only blood-family she has and if something happened to her, Sarada won't forgive herself.

She felt it...

An angry intent that wants to take revenge on whoever took her mother...

_"Sakura...again..."_

So, her mother was taken those years ago too. That makes her even more angry. She ran out of the palace despite the knights trying to stop her. Until she sees a dark fortress. And at the middle, she saw a big evil-looking castle. She did not hesitate to run to it and fought back anyone who tried to stop her.

She loved her mother so much and she would die of resentment if she's killed because of her.

_"Hey, mama...why do people say that I am a child of darkness?" a seven-year old Sarada asked her mother who was given a day-off because of too much work._

_"Sarada. Those are just rumors. Don't mind them." Sakura always answers the same thing but she would understand..._

_"Hic...hic...hic..."_

_Sakura looked back to see her daughter crying. She would soften and hug her daughter despite what she was doing and console her._

_"Mama...don't leave me, okay?"_

_"Sarada, I will always be with you. Mama loves you. Remember that, my little flower..." Sakura said as she picks her up and hugs her, then rubs her back while kissing her hair._

_She would never ask her who her father was. After all, she didn't need one. She had King Uncle Naruto who treated her like his own child, she had Uncle Shikamaru, who was very caring about her, she had Uncle Sai who was always trying to cheer her up, she had Aunt Ino, who always gives her great advice, she had Aunt Temari who always teaches her how to wield her twin katana and use them easily, she had Queen Aunt Hinata, who was like a second Mama to her._

_She has her friends who didn't gossip about her, Inojin, Shikadai, Mitsuki and even Prince Boruto and Princess Himawari._

**_"Sarada, I will always be with you. Mama loves you. Remember that, my little flower..."_ **

_She would take her mother's words to heart. She loved her mama to death to the point that she'll even throw away her own life to save her...because Sakura would do the same for her._

"And that's what I want to do now..." Sarada says finally after pulling out her katana from a monster that attacked her. Now, the castle was within reach, her blood boiled once again on thinking about who dared to kidnap her mother.

Suddenly, she heard something echo...

"NOOOOOOO!! SHANNAROOOOOOO!!"

"Mama! I'm coming!!" Sarada yelled as she ran into the castle and attacked anyone who stood in her path. Then, she was met with the door of the throne room.

"LET MY MOTHER GO!" her voice echoed as she looked at the people of the throne room.

🌸

"Sa...ra...da..." she looked to see her mom who seemed beat up. Her clothes were ripped and she had lots of wounds and bruises. She saw King Uncle Naruto was at the other side of the room along with Uncle Sai while Uncle Shikamaru who was on the wall away from them. All of them were unconscious besides her mother who was tied by...are those dark magic ropes?!

"Get her..." the king of Evil, Sasuke, instructed to his underlings

"No..." Sakura mumbled but Sarada just took out her two katanas and slashed here and there, killing every single monster that came at her.

Soon, all of the monsters were killed by Sarada and she bent down to her mother and hugged her. Her eyes filled with tears and emotions filled her

"ARRGGGGHHHHH!!"

Sarada's yell suddenly turned into a growl. Soon, an aura surrounded her. Then, some creature appeared beside her.

 **"Took you a long time to release me, ne? I was sort of jealous of Katsuyu, ya know?"** the creature said as it snarled at Sasuke "Reon, Katsuyu...I beg of you..." she said as she summoned the slug that she had inherited from her mother "Katsuyu. Heal mama. Please..." turning to Reon, she rubbed at the creature's mane "Reon..."

 **"Climb on,"** the creature said as Sarada did what he said "Reon, merge with me..."

 **"As you wish milady Sarada."** the creature said as the two glowed.

...

Soon, Sarada was surrounded by an aura of energy. It formed a mane of a lion on her. Sarada growled and started to charge to Sasuke who was still stoic but fear evident on his eyes.

Sarada lifted her claw hands but just as she was about to slash the king, she was surprised to see that her mom took the attack on herself.

The aura disappeared from Sarada as she saw her mother. "KATSUYU!!"

"Yes, milady, Sarada!" the slug stuck onto Sakura and started healing her. Sarada looked to her mother "Mama why did you do that?!"

"I...won't let you kill your father."

Sarada felt her world stopped and she was pissed and looked into her 'father'

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY FATHER! I HAVE BEEN TAUGHT THAT THE EON DESPISED THE YUON AND THEY TRIED TO KILL THEM MANY TIMES! IN THE FIRST PLACE, I DON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE EVEN MY FATHER!! ANYONE WHO TRIES TO KILL MAMA WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!!!" Sarada yelled as she started to stand but Sakura stopped her

"Don't."

"But Mama!!"

In Sasuke's view, he was gaping yet his eyes softened as he saw his daughter that Sakura was telling him about. Actually, they were all having a normal conversation but his underlings misinterpreted what they were doing because Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru were standing guard.

Then the creature that was implanted on him took control of him again. Sasuke was born with a weak inner animal and it died easily and he almost died with it too but his brother implanted half of his inner animal in him...

It was purely evil and it often took control of him. It even took control of his mind when he took Sakura's virginity, causing him to not confess his true feelings to the girl.

It took over his mind when he asked his underlings to attack Sarada earlier. And Sasuke regretted it.

"I know...he has an evil inner animal but good intentions...right, darling?" Sakura said and Sasuke was very happy. He bent down and hugged Sakura, earning a growl and a glare from Sarada but he was assured when Sakura kissed his cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun...introduce yourself to your daughter." Sakura said as she blushed at the adoring look he gave her. Sighing, he looked at Sarada who was still glaring at how close her mom and supposed "father" was.

"Hey, Sarada. I am your father. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." he says as he opened his arms for Sarada to hug him.

Sarada raised a wary eyebrow as she glanced to her mom who gestured her to do as his father says. She slowly stood up and hugged her mom, but as time passed, she forgave his father on her mind as she hugged him.

"Don't leave us again, Papa..." Sarada suddenly said and Sasuke smiled "From now on, I will sign a truce to Yuon. Eon and Yuon's war will no longer take place." Sasuke stated and Sarada's eyes gleamed as they all hugged.

A cough interrupted them "I guess...it's fine...for me to go. You...two know...each other now...I can...rest peacefully..." Sakura suddenly said which Sarada and Sasuke looked at her. Slowly, her eyes closed

"MAMA! DON'T GIVE IN!! I...I...WE..."

"WE NEED YOU SAKURA!!" both Sasuke and Sarada said.

But it was too late...Sakura's eyes closed and Katsuyu nodded in confirmation. The father-daughter duo cried their eyes out. It was then they noticed the knights and warriors from Yuon, King Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai were all conscious. They were all sad of Sakura's departure.

"I...I didn't even get to say how much I love her..." Sasuke mumbled while tears fell harder from them "I didn't even tell her how much I appreciate her...for everything she sacrificed for me." Sarada said

"Sarada! Himawari may be able to help..." Hinata and Boruto said as Himawari ran to them. Himawari sighs

"Kirima...onegai..." she says while placing two hands on heart then to Sakura's chest. Himawari exhaled as the light vanished into Sakura's body.

All observed if something changed in Sakura's current state...

"Sarada! Sakura-sama's heartrate! I-It's...!" the slug said but was interrupted by a cough from the first female warrior. "Shannaro...my head hurts. The fudge, Sasuke-kun!? Why is your castle floor so...argh! Pisses me off...pisses me off...pisses me off...pisses me off!!" Sakura said as she sits up.

"Eh? Why're you all looking at me like that?"

"AUNT SAKURA/SAKURA/MAMA!!!" all yelled and cheered as they saw Sakura alive and well. In turn, Sakura bent down to Himawari "Thank you very much, Princess Himawari. I owe you my life. How should I repay you?" she said, still keeping that respect to the princess "Aunt Sakura...you don't need to pay me anything. I just want Sarada-chan's family to be whole again. For all of us to be whole again!" Himawari hugged the warrior and Sakura smiled.

"Queen Hinata. I wish to unite our kingdoms as allies." Sasuke said and Hinata smiled "Of course. Let us talk about this matter at our Truce Kingdom Dinner." Hinata stated as she scheduled the dinner.

🌸

"Ne, Mama, why did you love Papa? I mean, he was so mean to you and such even if he didn't mean it..." Sarada asked as the designer fit them into their rightful dresses

"Sarada, when you love someone, you don't look at their past mistakes but rather to how they actually love you. You may not understand it now, but you will when you love someone, Sarada..." Sakura answered as a veil was placed in front of her face.

"Hey! How's our bride, huh?" both turn to see "Queen Hinata, Princess Himawari."

"Oh yeah. Sarada will escort you, right?" Hinata asked and Sarada nodded proudly her pride swelling in her as she smiled at her mother and the Queen and also the young princess.

"You both look beautiful, Sarada-chan, Aunt Sakura!" Himawari complimented and both Sakura and Sarada blushed but smiled anyway.

"Who is Papa's best man, by the way?" Sarada asked "Hmm...let me think...I think it would be Naruto-kun. Since they were the ones who united the kingdom." Hinata answered then looked onto Sakura who had finished fitting on her dress...her **wedding dress**.

"Shall we go meet Papa, Mama?" Sarada asked as she offered her hand and Sakura giggled and took it "You are so beautiful today, Mama." Sarada complimented as they headed into the carriage.

🌸

"Are you ready to meet her, teme?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled "I didn't properly tell her how I feel the last time we met but this time, I will." Sasuke answered as he finished tying his bowtie.

Both the went to the church to wait for the **bride**.

🌸

"...You may now kiss the bride!" the priest, Kakashi, who also presided the marriage between Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Sai and Shikamaru and Temari said, as if hating to see the same people everytime.

Sasuke removed her veil and smiled at her while she smiled back. "You don't know how long I waited for this day to come.... Gosh, Sakura I love you so much..." he said as his face inched into hers

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and soon, their lips met in a happy kiss. One that would leave the other breathless later, for sure. But both didn't care. They were both in love with each other to care anyways.

As they kissed, everyone cheered.

~~~~'''~~~~

"Hai, moshi mai! The End!!" Sarada finished telling the story that she had recently came up with to Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Inojin, Mitsuki, Shikadai, Boruto and Himawari.

The girls all cheered at Sarada's ability to create a story and kept on pestering her on how she came up with it.

"I sometimes come up with stories while bathing, while I'm reading other books or even before going to sleep. Glad you all liked it." Sarada said and all smiled and surprisingly, Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin and Sasuke appreciated it.

"Now that's a story worth turning into a oneshot book." Boruto said as they all smiled at Sarada.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ARRRGGHHH! My arms hurt from typing!
> 
> Sakura: Well rest up now. That story was great by the way shannaro!!
> 
> Sasuke: Hn
> 
> Sarada: Yeah it was great, shannaro!
> 
> Me: Anyway -agh!- thanks for reading! Vote, comment, add, follow and remember;
> 
> "True love stories never have endings!"


	25. My Friend that I met Three Days Ago... 👧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my mom who sort of acts like Sakura Haruno-Uchiha. :)

Sakura Haruno wakes up, dreading the call of reality. Since Sasuke left the village, she's been hanging out with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari but now...well, Hinata is busy with her wedding arrangements, Tenten's accompanying Shino in the Academy, planning new things for the next Chunin Exams, Ino well, she's being Ino; going here and there, running errands and sometimes having dates with Sai or whatever while lastly, Temari is back at the Sand Village helping Gaara and Kankuro.

So what should she do now?

She gets up anyway and looks at herself in the mirror;

"Sigh...what to do...?"

"You're looking awfully stressed today, Sakura-san. Doshitano? Its too early for your stress..." said a girl who was sitting in her window, knocking with a morse code only ninjas could understand.

Sakura sighs again and opens the window for the little girl to come in.

"Ohayou, Sarada-chan..."

"Hai, ohayo gozaimsu, Sakura-san!"

"What do you plan on doing today, Sara?" ask the pink haired kunoichi to the girl she met three days ago.

"Well...I don't know, I was tasked to monitor the village as I have noticed shady movements of individuals lurking nearby. So, I think if you're running errands today I can come with you." Sarada answered in a all-too cheerful voice

"Alright then. I'm headed to Ino's flower shop today. I think I'll meet up with the girls if they aren't too busy. You still wanna come, Sarada?" Sakura said, putting a hand on her hip

"Of course, Ma-Sakura-san!!" answered the little girl who had mid-length black hair and onyx eyes wearing red rimmed glasses and red qipao.

"Yosh. Then, let me get breakfast for the both of us and let me take a shower then we'll head off, ne?" Sakura suggested as they both go out of her room.

"Hai desu!"

********

Ring...

"Welcome to Yamanaka Fl- Sakura, hey, Sarada-chan! What brings you here?" Ino asks as she neared the two of them

"Hi, Ino-san! I was also here to get a flower for someone." Sarada says as she smiles with a toothy smile to the blonde Yamanaka

"Well, what do you need?"

"Daffodils, onegai! Oh oh! And also cherry blossoms plz!" answered an excited Sarada "Oh and please get me two seperate bouquet of sunflowers and lavanders please?" she added hastily

"Coming up!"

Later, an ANBU teleported into the flower shop

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Lady Sarada, you are called by the Godaime now." the elite ninja said and vanishes

"Ikimashou!" the three headed off

******

They were ordered to meet at the center of the Leaf Forest where an unidentified chakra was detected.

Sarada leads and looks through the bush she is hiding in but was surprised when the one radiating that chakra was a man with raven hair and he had three more people/shinobi with him.

Each of them held kids in their arms which Sarada recognized instantly.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Sarada launched a demon wind shuriken towards the man who easily avoided the attack

"Sarada!" Sakura called but it was too late, Sarada charged to the man

"LET GO OF MY FRIENDS!!"

"Friends...?"

One of the kids the man carried who had blonde hair woke up

"SARADA!"

"BORUTO!"

"Sarada-nee! Tell Uncle Sasuke to let us go!" said a little girl with navy blue short hair

"Uncle Sasuke?!" Sakura came out of hiding

"Let them go..." Sarada paused "...Papa..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" they all said

The man, now known as the S-Rank missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha, let the kids go and his team too

"Sarada/Sarada-nee!" the kids went to hug Sarada

"Let me explain!" Sarada yelled at everyone

"I...us. Me, Boruto, Himawari, Shikadai, Inojin, Chocho, Metaru, Mitsuki... all of us..." Sarada paused as she comforted a sobbing Himawari "Are from the future."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"NANI????"

They all sat down to let Sarada explain (even Sasuke and his team).

"I was walking along the ruins in the North Part of the Hidden Leaf Forest...when I think...I time traveled...I didn't know why because only my Papa can time travel easily through his rinnegan. I was frightened. But I lost all fear when..." she paused to look at Sakura "I met Mama's younger self..." she smiles at Sakura who nodded at her

"I didn't know how to get back since the method of time traveling I know is through my Papa's technique but since my Papa is a rogue nin in this time and he doesn't have the rinnegan, I have no chance to get back unless my real Papa come find me." she sighs as she glances at Boruto "Well, Uncle Sasuke-sensei asked us to get you but his rinnegan got all wonky and we've gotten seperated. Auntie Sakura, Ofkuro and Oyaji also Uncle Shikamaru and the others were with us but...they were gone too.... We got transported to Team Taka's base and poof! They attacked us...gee, Uncle Sasuke-sensei is freaky in this time." Boruto narrated and shuddered

"Onii-chan! Moshikashite, Hinata-kaa-chan and Naruto-tou-chan??" Himawari asks as she pulls on Boruto's sleeve

"EHHH???"

"Yes, Himawari -ttebasa!" Boruto says as he grins at Naruto and Hinata.

"SARADA!"

"BORUTO!"

"HIMAWARI!"

"SHIKADAI!"

"METARU!"

"CHOCHO!"

"INOJIN!"

"Where are you?"

"DOKO DATTEBAYO??"

"That sounds like Nanadaime-sama, Papa, Mama, Uncle Shikamaru and our teachers and uncles and aunts!" Sarada says as Himawari looks behind Hinata and activated her byakugan

"MAMA!!" called a young Himawari and some people came to them who they hugged tightly

Sakura looked at a pink haired girl and a raven haired boy who hugged the friend she met three days ago

"Yokatta..." the pink haired girl looked at her and smiled as she pulls away from their hug

"Hey, teenage me. Thanks for taking care of my...our daughter." the pink haired girl, who is now known as older Sakura, says with a smile as she hugs her younger self

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Papas! Shut up!" Sarada scolded her two Papas

"Sarada. We need to go home. Naruto will erase their memories of us...so as to not alter the future." Older Sasuke says

"Oh..."

"Don't be sad, Sarada! The important thing is, you are still my...our...or whatever...my our daughter. We love you in this time and in the next." Younger Sakura says as she kisses her daughter's forehead

"Hai. You're right. I love you, Mama...thank you for being my friend in this time and my Mama in the next." Sarada says as she holds on to her older Mama's hand

Older Sasuke opened the portal using his rinnegan and they stood in front of it.

"Remember Sarada...the past should not be changed because...the past is the moment that made us what we are today." Younger Sakura says meaningfully

Older Naruto places a scroll on the ground

"This scroll will take you teens back to the time before you met Sarada. And you will not meet her." he says but before he releases the jutsu, Younger Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari raised their hands

"We're not gonna remember anything starting three days ago, right?" asked a curious younger Sakura

"Yes why?"

"Good!" Younger Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Sakura kissed their crushes (Ino-Sai, Hinata-Naruto, Tenten-Neji, Temari-Shikamaru, Sakura-Sasuke)

The boys were shocked but Older Naruto quickly released the jutsu....

********

Sakura woke up surprisingly early as she leaned to the other side but found she wasn't alone on the bed.

She was surprised to see a bare chest

"Awake, are you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go see Sarada."

"Hai..." she was released from the hug as the man of her dreams pulled her up and kissed her lips and bare shoulder

They walk towards the crib

Sakura caresses the baby's cheeks

"I love you too...Sarada..."

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird? Is it random? Is it sappy? Feel free to criticize this one since I made this while I was half-asleep...
> 
> Ja!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in wattpad under the username; ReinesYatogami647


End file.
